Strawberry Panic! Naruto Style!
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is the Naruto version of my new favorite Anime, Strawberry Panic. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1: Cherry Blossom Hill!

Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!) Chapter 1: Cherry Blossom Hill! (Remake)

**(Note: Hi guys. It's Aerisuke here. Look, I know it's been almost a year since I haven't uploaded Chapter 20 of Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!), and I'm really sorry about not uploading it as fast as I used to. Anyway, you're probably thinking "Aerisuke, why are you doing a remake of Chapters 1-19 of the story?" Well, the reason is this: 1. Since I kept on changing the roles of the story (which really irritated me), I've decided to have the roles of a few of the characters that kept having their roles changed by replacing some of the characters for their roles to be kept permanently. Also, as for Chapter 1, I'm doing a remake of it because it was in paragraphs, and therefore, it would be harder to read it if it was in paragraphs. So, I've decided to have the dialogue separated from the paragraph itself… I think. Correct me if I'm wrong. Also, since I had an old version of Microsoft Word, instead of having the document be on one page, it was on two pages, and that really confused me. That's why I'm doing a remake of the chapters. Other than that, please enjoy the remake of Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!)**

Cast:

Sakura as Nagisa Aoi

Naruto as Tamao Suzumi

Sasuke as Shizuma Hanazono

Itachi as Miyuki Rokujo

Ino as Chiyo Tsukidate

Hinata as Kaori Sakuragi

Chiyo (Naruto Shippuden) as Sister Mizue

Karin as Hikari Konohana

Suigetsu as Yaya Nanto

Jugo as Amane Ohtori

Deidara as Tsubomi Okuwaka

Sasori as Shion Tomori

Zaku as Kaname Kenjo

Kin as Momomi Kiyashiki

Sai as Chikaru Minamoto

Neji as Kizuna Hyuga

Tenten as Remon Natsume

Gaara as Kagome Byakudan

Sasuke was walking through a forest while reminiscing about his past with his old girlfriend, Hinata who died of medical problems such as breathing problems, and heart problems. Not long after, Hinata had died due to her body slowly deteriorating and killing her instantly leaving Sasuke heartbroken.

_"Since when... have all the trees aligned appear so green to me... since when... have all the luxurious flowers disappeared and gone out of sight from me?_" asked Sasuke to himself as he stopped at a tree and touched the bark of the tree while remembering Hinata.

_"Since when?"_ he asked to himself again as a gentle breeze blew in the wind.

_Meanwhile..._

A young girl named Sakura was on her way to Astraea Dormitory to spend her first night there.

She then said out loud, "Impossible... it says, Astraea Dormitory... is it that far?" as she suddenly realized that she was going to be late.

"I'm not gonna make it!" she cried as she started running. She then stopped running and noticed all the students in strange, yet pretty uniforms.

"_Wow, those uniforms are so beautiful! How pretty! Not only that, but the uniforms that I see are also cute!"_ cried Sakura to herself as she laughed and continued running to the dormitory while looking at those pretty uniforms.

"Oh no!" cried Sakura as she suddenly bumped into a bush and fell down on the ground.

She then got up, looked at the church, then at the lake and said, "What am I gonna do? But, I've gotta hurry!" as she ran and then began walking again. __

She then asked herself out loud "Oh man, jeez, where am I?" as she stopped at that same tree that Sasuke was at to which Sakura was unaware that he was at that tree too.

She then sighed and heard his footsteps and then turned around and looked at him. She then almost tripped as her pink cat charm fell on the ground and as her bag hit her face. She then picked it up and started staring at Sasuke.

Of course, Sasuke noticed that her pink cat charm fell on the ground and was about to pick it up... that is... until he noticed that Sakura was staring at him.

_"Why he's... so handsome..."_ said Sakura to herself as she finally spoke to him and said, "Um, I'm uh, the new transfer student, and I um..." as Sasuke replied:

"Is that so? Here." as he picked up Sakura's cat charm and gave it to her. Sasuke then looked at Sakura realizing how pretty she was to him.

"Um... thank you. Um..." said Sakura as Sasuke smiled. All of a sudden, Sakura noticed that her body couldn't move.

_"For some reason, I... I can't move..."_ said Sakura to herself as Sasuke put his hands on her shoulders as he was about to kiss her wide forehead as she passed out.

_Later..._

Suddenly, Sakura woke up thinking that her meeting with Sasuke was nothing but a dream.

"What... just happened? Was it all a dream?" asked Sakura out loud as she remembered that Sasuke was about to kiss her forehead.

Suddenly, she tugged at her shirt, looked at her surroundings and suddenly looked at Naruto who was close to her face.

She then gave a small scream as he said, "Oh, I'm sorry. You looked so cute when you were sleeping, but when I saw you, you looked so... beautiful." as Sakura asked "And... where?" to which Naruto replied, "Oh, this is the St. Miatre Academy Infirmary for all boys and girls. Pleased to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." as Sakura got up and introduced herself after looking around the room and back at Naruto.

"I'm-" said Sakura only to be rudely interrupted by Naruto as he asked Sakura, "I know. You are Sakura Haruno, correct? It seems we're both in the same Academy and class together, Sakura. We also share the same room of the dormitories." as he looked at his book that said that he and Sakura would share the same dormitory together.

He then asked Sakura "So Sakura, how are you feeling?" to which she replied as she stood up on the bed, flapped her wings like a bird and said "I'm feeling all better, see?" to which Naruto giggled at her.

Sakura then looked at her watch and asked "Oh no, is it already late?" to which Naruto replied:

"Yes, but from what I heard, you fainted somewhere in the gardens earlier this morning. So you were carried here and you overslept." as Sakura got up out of bed and looked out the window as she laughed and said :

"Are you sure? I was a little bit nervous last night, so I couldn't sleep very well." to which Naruto said:

"And then what happened was, I heard we were in the same room, so I stayed here until you woke up." to which a shocked Sakura asked:

"From that time, have your classes already ended until now?" to which Naruto got out of his seat, walked to Sakura and replied:

"Yes. It's not a momentary loss. But when I looked at your adorable sleeping face, I couldn't help but stare. But above all, your health is the most important to me. The assembly for your transferring classes are over, so how about I give you a tour of the school and dormitories?" as he walked to the door as Sakura said:

"Yeah. I guess I'll stay with you." as she walked to which Naruto locked the door and said:

"Oh, but before that..." to which a confused Sakura said:

"Yes?" to which Naruto smiled and giggled by saying, "I'm going to be spending time with you." as Naruto got a measuring tape and took off Sakura's red shirt (to which she had a tank top underneath) and started measuring Sakura with the measuring tape.

"Why is it that you have to measure my body?" asked Sakura to which Naruto replied:

"Because it's for the new school uniforms. Okay, next is your undergarments." said Naruto as she pointed to a drawing that he drew of Sakura with a pen.

"Alright." said Sakura.

"It's strange of how the transferring classes are over and of how you don't have a uniform yet, huh? Okay, now put your legs together.' said Naruto as Sakura put her legs together and cried:

"That tickles!"

"Don't move." said Naruto as Sakura replied:

"Yes."

_Later that day..._

Naruto and Sakura went to the sales department and asked the woman who worked there if they had a uniform for Sakura.

"So you're looking for a winter and summer uniform, right? And your name is... Sakura Haruno... alright! And your size?" asked the woman to which Naruto replied:

"Please order a size 7 large." as the woman said:

"Okay, be right back." and ordered a uniform for Sakura.

_Meanwhile..._

Naruto was about to give Sakura a tour of the school to which Sakura asked Naruto:

"So, Mr. Uzumaki. What was the size?" as Naruto (who hated being called Mr. Uzumaki but loved being called by his first name), said:

"I'd prefer if you don't call me that. Please call me Naruto." as Sakura asked him:  
"Then, Naruto?" to which Naruto stopped walking as he looked at Sakura and replied:

"Yes? What's wrong, Sakura?" as Sakura replied:

"What was the meaning of measuring of uniforms? What's that supposed to mean, huh?" as Naruto asked:

"Oh, that?" as Sakura replied by asking:

"Yeah, I'm talking about the body weight, measurement of the legs, and the undergarments... what was all that supposed to mean?" as Naruto said while taking out his book and put it right in front of Sakura's face by saying:

"Here's the answer. It's because in my book, I'll be able to learn more about you, so that's the reason why." as he put his book closer to his face while eager to be spending more time with Sakura.

_Sometime later that day..._

Naruto continued giving Sakura his tour around the school as he asked Sakura:

"So your parents moved to where the ocean was?" as Sakura replied:

"Yes, it was decided that I would live here alone. My grandmother who used to go to Miatre and graduated from there, was going to introduce me to some people. It was then decided that I would go to school here."

"Usually in their 4th year, nobody is admitted here, which seemed strange to me." said Naruto as a confused Sakura asked:

"4th year?" as Naruto replied:

"Yes, it's a tradition here in Miatre. So for the 1st year of high school, it's called the 4th year here."

"Oh, so that's what it's all about." said Sakura as she looked at the buildings and said:

"I can see everything from here, as well." Naruto then said:

"Oh, you're talking about the church, right? To Astraea , it stands as a symbol in other places around here. Over there to the south is called St. Spica's Academy. Over to the east is St. Le Rim's School." as he told Sakura about the different uniforms of the schools that Sakura saw earlier that morning.

"Oh I get it, so that's why all the people had uniforms on like the one you're wearing this morning." said Sakura as she finally understood what the uniforms were all about that she saw earlier.

"That's right. The white school uniforms are from Spica. The checkered skirts for girls and shirts and shorts are from Le Rim." said Naruto as he decided to show Sakura the classroom that they would be in together tomorrow.

"Well, here's the classroom. Tomorrow, our teacher will assign a seat to you." said Naruto as Sakura was amazed by how calm it was to be in the classroom.

"Wow, it's so calm here..." said Sakura as Naruto said:

"Let's go back to the dormitories. It seems like your belongings have been delivered there already."

"Okay." said Sakura as she and Naruto were walking back to the dormitories.

"And on top of that, at 6:00 P.M. you have to go to a special curfew tonight." said Naruto.

"Curfew? Is there still such a thing as that?" asked Sakura.  
"Yes, in fact, it's a custom of definite formality. There's no telling when good will come if we are tardy." said Naruto.

"Oh, wow!" said Sakura as she and Naruto walked to where the statue of The Virgin Mary was standing. Naruto then did the prayer sign and said:

"From this point on, please take care of me." Sakura then noticed that Naruto opened his right eye while his left eye was closed as Sakura twitched while he said:

"You're also cute when you're praying." said Naruto as Sakura replied:

"Yeah."

Just then, one of the girls from Miator appeared and said:

"Oh, Mr. Uzumaki, I believe the head of the school was looking for you." as Naruto was shocked.

_Flashback..._

"This is isn't what it looks like. We can't be together! For something like this to happen, I cannot even apologize enough." said Naruto while apologizing to Sakura about the incident that happened as he held her left hand with his own hands.

"You sure are too much to exaggerate, huh, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"No. But if something were to happen to you, Sakura, I would..." said Naruto as Sakura said:

"Uh, thanks. But I'm going back to the dorms, so... " as she was interrupted by Naruto as he said, "But in any case, Sakura, please be very careful." 

_End of Flashback...  
_As Sakura remembered what happened between her and Naruto earlier, she smiled as she said to herself:

_"It's strange. For some reason, I feel so overwhelmed all of a sudden."_

Suddenly, as she walked to the church, stopped, and looked at it, she saw a boy with raven hair walk by. She then realized that it was the man that she was with earlier that morning... Sasuke.

"That boy... wait!" cried Sakura as she ran to go chase after Sasuke.

"Darn, how far is he going?" asked Sakura as she came upon a flight of stairs as Sasuke was walking farther and farther away from her.

"Excuse me!" cried Sakura as she continued chasing after Sasuke. After Sakura stopped running, she realized that Sasuke... was gone.

"Huh? He's gone." said Sakura as she looked at her watch and remembered what Naruto had said to her. __

Flashback...

"_And on top of that, at 6:00 P.M. you have to go to a special curfew tonight." said Naruto. _

_End of Flashback..._

"Oh no." said Sakura as she ran back to the dormitories.

_Meanwhile with Naruto..._

"It's getting pretty late." said Naruto as he looked at his watch while running back to the dormitories hoping that Sakura was there... only to find out... that she wasn't.

"Sakura! I'm sorry to keep you. Huh? Is it... is she?" said Naruto as he realized that Sakura had not come back yet. The clock then rang six times as Naruto ran to go look for Sakura only to hear her calling his name.

"Wait! Sakura is..." said Naruto as Sakura cried, "Naruto!" as Naruto replied:

"Sakura!" as the gate suddenly closed just as Sakura was about to get into the school.

"Naruto! Why won't it open?" cried Sakura as Naruto said:

"I'm sorry." as Sakura asked:

"Then I can't get in?" to which Naruto replied:

"Sorry, but only a sister of Shaqa carries the keys to open this gate." said Naruto as a confused Sakura asked:

"Sister?" to which Naruto replied:

"Yes. Here she comes now." while turning his head towards Lady Chiyo's direction.

She then asked Sakura:

"Who are you?" as a shocked Sakura looked at Lady Chiyo as she continued talking. |

"I'm sorry, but there's no one in Astrea allowed to try to open the gate." said Lady Chiyo. __

At the Administrator's Office...

"Such a pity. Even if you're a new student, if you try to break open the gates and the curfew even on the first day... you should be ashamed." said Lady Chiyo as she looked away at Sakura and then looked back at her.

"I'm sorry!" cried Sakura as she bowed her head.

"Okay then, one more time." said Lady Chiyo.

"Okay!" cried Sakura.

"Please recite the dormitory rules once again. Rule #1." demanded Lady Chiyo.

"Rule #1. All Astraea Dormitory Students must respect the rules of Astraea..." said Sakura as she began reciting the rules as Lady Chiyo walked back and forth while Naruto waited for her outside. Suddenly, Itachi (who was The Student Body Council Class President) appeared.

"President Itachi..." said Naruto as Sakura continued reciting the dormitory rules. }

"Rule #10. All cell phones and pocket bells are-" said Sakura as a knock at the door interrupted the lecture.

"Who is it?" asked Lady Chiyo to which Itachi replied

"It's Itachi." as Lady Chiyo then said:

"Come in." as Itachi then walked into the office.

"Please excuse the interruption. I'm sorry for all the trouble that has affected you, Sister Chiyo." said Itachi as he bowed his head.

"That's fine. Since The Student Body Council Class President did come all the way over here... that's enough lecturing for today, I hope." said Lady Chiyo.  
"Thank you." said Itachi as he put his left hand on Sakura's right shoulder and said:

"Let's go." said Itachi as he, Naruto and Sakura were walking to the cafeteria.

"You're not very lucky, you know?" asked Itachi.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as Itachi continued talking.

"After all, you were scolded by a Sister on your first day of school." said Itachi as Sakura looked at Naruto (while unsure of who Itachi was) and said:

"Yeah, but..." to which Naruto replied while looking at Sakura:

"This is 6th year Itachi Uchiha. He's Miatre's Student Body Council Class President."

"Um..." said Sakura as she bowed her head to which Itachi asked:

"Hmm?" to which Sakura replied:

"I'm so sorry." as Itachi then asked Sakura:

"You're Sakura Haruno, is that right? Don't worry, just try and be more careful from now on."

"But, but, I had to have The Student Body Council Class President come all the way over here to pick me up..." said Sakura as Itachi smiled and said:

"Hey, I said don't worry about it, okay? That's what my job's all about, you know? But, if you're so nervous around me, I wonder what would happen if you met Etoile?" as a confused Sakura asked:

"Etoile? Who's that? Is that the name of a teacher?" to which Naruto giggled and replied by saying:

"No, he's a student. He's the representative of all 3 schools: Miatre, Le Rim, and yours truly, Spica."

"He's the representative of all three schools? Is he scarier than the Sister?" asked Sakura as she remembered how mean Lady Chiyo was to her, to which both Itachi and Naruto laughed at Sakura to which Sakura looked at them.

"Hey, at least he's not that scary." said Itachi.

"Yeah! Everyone in the three schools adore and respect him." said Naruto.

"But most of the time, he's like that. There's no doubt in my mind that he's the one who wants to be loved the most." said Itachi as he looked away at Sakura and walked away leaving Sakura alone with Naruto_._

"Seems to me that this school might be interesting for me. There's a scary Shaqa Sister, The Student Body Council Class President, but above all things, there's the Eto-something that everyone even the Student Body Council President looks up to." thought Sakura.

Suddenly, Naruto got closer to Sakura and asked:

"Sakura?" to which Sakura got frightened by how Naruto was closer to her.

"Let's walk to the cafeteria together." said Naruto.

"Okay." said Sakura. __

At the cafeteria...

Everyone was already talking about the new student, Sakura and the fact that she was being transferred to Miator Academy.

"Hey, did you hear the news that a new student is going to be transferred at this school?" asked Neji.

"Hmm, I wonder what she's like." said Tenten.

"Oh, I hope she's as cute as ever!" cried Neji, excited to meet Sakura.

"Percival, what's a transfer student?" asked Gaara as he looked at his teddy bear, Percival.

Suddenly, Sai came.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Tenten, not realizing that Sai was there.

"It's okay. Just be more careful next time, alright?" asked Sai as he smiled.

"Hey, have you heard about the new transfer student, Miss Yamanaka?" asked a random Miator girl to Ino.

"Why yes, I mean no, I mean, um..." said Ino.

"Hey, have you heard about the new transfer student?" asked a random Spica girl to Deidara.

"Hmph! I'm not interested in anyone from Miator!" said Deidara.

"Karin, I thought I said you can't like anyone else but me." said Suigetsu as he sat next to his girlfriend, Karin and got closer to her.

"Yeah, but Suigetsu, people might say something about us." said Karin.  
"A new transfer student, huh?" asked Jugo out loud.

"This is the cafeteria. Before you start eating, you should probably go greet the Etoile first." said Iruka as Sakura, Itachi, and Naruto were about to enter the cafeteria.

"Okay." said Sakura as the trio entered the cafeteria.

As the trio were entering the cafeteria, everyone was staring at Sakura.

"_Why is everyone staring at me?"_ asked Sakura to herself as she stopped walking and ended up standing right behind Itachi.

"Hello, I would like to show the new transfer student to Mr. Etoile." said Itachi as he saw Orochimaru.

"But, he just left..." said Orochimaru.

"Um... it's nice to meet you, Mr. Etoile! I'm a new student here. I'm a first... no... I'm a fourth grader, Sakura Haruno. So... um... please watch over me!" said Sakura as she bowed to Orochimaru.

"Sakura, wait, that's not him!" cried Naruto.

Suddenly... Sasuke appeared right behind Sakura and said:

"So... we meet again."

Naruto then sighed, and said:

"_That's _him."

"Ah! Hey, you're the guy that I saw this morning..." said Sakura as she got frightened that Sasuke was right behind him, but started pointing at him. It had turned out that her meeting with Sasuke was actually a reality.

"So... you finally remember me? I'm so happy." said Sasuke, smiling.

"How could I forget? Going up to someone's body like that, and then... then..." said Sakura as she remembered of how Sasuke was about to kiss her forehead. Suddenly, Sasuke took a step forward to Sakura.

"Wait, you can't! Do you even know where you are? You're right in front of Etoile!" cried Sakura. "Etoile?" asked Sasuke as Sakura pointed at Orochimaru and said:

"Yeah! Don't you know that she's the most important person and is way better than The Student Body Council Class President? So that's why… in a place like this… to be in front of someone this famous…" said Sakura as her hands landed on the table behind her back.

"Hey... you can't!" cried Sakura as Sasuke out his right hand on Sakura's back while he held onto her right hand with his left hand.

"You can't tell me what to do..." said Sasuke with a smirk. All the students then looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

_"What the heck? What he's doing... what..."_ wondered Sakura to herself as Sasuke pulled her body to his as he grabbed Sakura's chin with his left hand as he was almost about to kiss Sakura until...

"Sasuke, that's enough." ...until Itachi interrupted.

"Why did you stop me?" asked Sasuke.

"It's time." said Itachi as it was now 7:00 P.M.

Sasuke tnen walked away from Sakura as she almost passed out. Luckily, Naruto caught her just in time.

"Sakura! Sakura..." said Naruto as Itachi said to the class, "Everyone, please take your seats." as everyone sat down.

"Now, Mr. Etoile, before we begin our meal, would you please start the prayer for us? My little brother... Sasuke Uchiha." said Itachi as Sasuke stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

"Huh? But… they're brothers? How could it be?" asked Sakura as Naruto said:

"Sakura." as the two began praying.

"Dear Lord, thank you for giving us this food that we are about to eat. Please give us this food and to help protect both our hearts and souls." said Sasuke as he began the evening prayer.

While Sasuke was continuing to say the prayer, Sakura then opened her right eye and asked herself:

_"So... that man is the Etoile? That's the representative of all the three schools... is the most loved… and is President Itachi's little brother?"_ as Sasuke finished the prayer by saying:

"...please stay with us. Amen." as he winked at Sakura as Sakura said to herself:

"I-I-I-I can't believe this is happening!" 

_Later that night... _

As Naruto and Sakura were getting ready for bed, Naruto was drying Sakura's hair with a a hair dryer.

"That was a great debut! It seems like from the start, you are starting to have a close relationship with the Etoile, Mr. Sasuke himself!" cried Naruto.

"Debut?" asked Sakura.

"Hey, to me, I think that you are definitely the cutest girl I've ever met, Sakura." said Naruto.

"Yeah... but I'm not someone you can toy around with, Naruto..." said Sakura as Naruto said:

"Stay still." as Sakura said,:

"Yes." as Naruto began brushing her hair.

"You have such gorgeous hair, Sakura. It's best that you take care of it every day." said Naruto.

_"So far, I think this school is amazing, yet very new to me... but after today, what will happen then, huh?" _asked Sakura to herself as she and Naruto headed off to bed.

**Naruto:  
Next Time: Etoile!**


	2. Chapter 2: Etoile!

Strawberry Panic (Naruto Style!) Chapter 2: Etoile!

**(Note: Hi everyone, it's Aerisuke here... again! Look, I just wanted to apologize for not working on the Naruto version of Strawberry Panic. I know that it's been three months since I haven't uploaded the next chapter. It's just that I've been busy with personal family business and school. But yeah... anyways, I'm really sorry. Oh, and also, there is going to be a few changes in the characters. Most of the characters are the same, but except there will be people playing three characters:**

Itachi as Miyuki Rokujo **(due to his close "brotherly" bond with Sasuke.)**

Deidara as Tsubomi Okuwaka **(due to him going, "Hmph." all the time.)**

**(And at last but not least:)**

Gaara as Kagome Byakudan **(due to him carrying a teddy bear when he was a little boy.)**

**(Note: Please enjoy the chapter! Also, Sasuke and Sakura are sixteen in this one.)**

_The next day..._

Naruto was reciting a poem that he was going to share with the class that he had written.

"Is the ocean of tears really that far away? Or is it at the edge of the destroyed earth? Nevertheless, I will not mourn, and within that cold winter light, I will die in that freezing place. Oh, rainbow! Rainbow! The rainbow. My beloved rainbow. The beloved rainbow. My cherished rainbow... hmm. I will stay by your side forever." said Naruto.

Finally, Naruto cried:

"I did it!" cried Naruto as he went back to his dorm to go and wake Sakura up.

"Sakura, it's time to wake up! Sakura, wake up. It's morning." said Naruto as Sakura moaned.

"Oh, how cute! Sa... ku... ra... please... wake... up..." said Naruto with a singing tone as he was caressing Sakura's left cheek with his right index finger.

Sakura then awoke with a start with a start and said:

"What?"

"Good morning!" cried Naruto with a grin.

"My goodness, Naruto. I told you not to make fun of me, did I not?" asked Sakura.

"Even when you're angry, you look so beautiful." said Naruto with a smile.

"Whatever, I don't give a heck about what you do." said Sakura as she put the blanket over her.

"It seems that your school uniform has been delivered." said Naruto as Sakura took off the blanket and looked at the outfit and saw Naruto with a grin while holding it.

"Huh? Cool! Now I'll be able to wear the same uniform like everyone else!" cried Sakura as she sat up.

"Let's hurry up, so we can get you dressed." said Naruto as Sakura stood up and grabbed the outfit.

"Well if I have to change, I can do it alone, right?" asked Sakura.

"You don't have to be so selfish. After all, it is such a hassle to put on the school uniform, right? But until you get used to it, then I will happily assist you." said Naruto with a grin as he was about to take

off Sakura's pajamas. But a hesitant Sakura said:

"You know, Naruto..."

To which Naruto replied:

"Please don't squirm."

"W-Wai-" said Sakura as she fell stepped on the sheets of her bed and fell down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sakura! Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

Sakura was embarrassed as she realized that she fell on the ground as Naruto put on her new outfit.

"Oh, the size fits you perfectly!" cried Naruto as Sakura stood in front of the mirror.

"It sure is." said Sakura.

"It looks so cute on you." said Naruto.

"R-Really?" asked Sakura as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Now Sakura, please have a seat." said Naruto as he gave Sakura a chair to sit on.

"Right." said Sakura as she down on the chair.

"Now we have to brush you hair, alright?" asked Naruto as he began brushing her hair.

_Later that day..._

As Sasuke was walking to the cafeteria with Itachi and the other Etoile assistants, the other Etoile girls said:

"Mr. Etoile, good morning!"

"Good morning." said Sasuke with a smile.

Naruto and Sakura were running to the cafeteria.

"Naruto! You're too picky, you know that? Why do we have to hurry for breakfast?" asked Sakura.

"I can't put my mind on something else when I'm so hungry!" cried Naruto as Sasuke, Itachi, and the other Etoile assistants were walking to the cafeteria.

"Oh no!" cried Naruto as Sakura bumped into Sasuke.

As Naruto and Sakura were heading to the cafeteria, Sakura accidentally and surprisingly bumped into Sasuke.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Sakura as she saw Sasuke.

"Mr. Etoile... I'm so sorry Mr. Etolie, I thought I was going to be late and..." said Sakura as Sasuke interrupted her by saying:

"Good morning."

"G-Good morning." replied Sakura.

"Ms. Haruno, as Student Body Council President, there is to be no running in the corridors, do you understand? Please make sure that this doesn't happen again." said a strict Iruka.

"I'm sorry. I'll be careful next time." said Sakura.

"May I please have your name?" asked Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

"Haruno..." said Sasuke asking for her name.

"Sakura, I'm Sakura Haruno." said Sakura as she introduced herself to Sasuke.

"Sakura... what a beautiful name. May I call you Sakura?" asked Sasuke with a smile.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

"That uniform... it fits you so perfectly, no?" asked Sasuke as he tied Sakura's necktie.

"Your necktie was getting loose." said Sasuke as he was done tying Sakura's necktie.

"I hope that today... " said Sasuke as Sakura's eyes widened in shock as he was about to kiss her again.

"...will be a wonderful day." said Sasuke.

"_My body...I can't move again. No." _said Sakura to herself.

Just then, the clock struck again.

"Sakura!" said Naruto as he walked to Sakura.

"It's time. Come on, let's go. Excuse us, Mr. Etoile." said Naruto as he and Sakura entered the cafeteria as Sasuke giggled at them and smiled.

"Alright everyone, it's time. Please go inside and be seated. It's time for the morning prayer." said Itachi as the boys and girls went inside the cafeteria.

He then looked at Sasuke and said:

"As for you, Sasuke. You should be more careful with a girl who just transferred here."

Sasuke then scoffed and said:

"What, another lecture? Who are you, Father and Mother?"

Itachi then said:

"I'm just saying that you should be more careful when you're with a girl like Ms. Haruno. After all... she did transfer here, right?"

"There's no need for that right now, Itachi. It's just that she's so cute, that's all. I can't help but stare at her cuteness." said Sasuke as he turned around and glared at Itachi and said:

"After all... Father and Mother are dead... because of you, Itachi. So what I do is none of your business." as he walked away from Itachi.

"I understand." said Itachi.

_Later that day..._

Naruto and Sakura were walking to class.

"That was so scary. For some reason, I felt like Mr. Etoile was trying to kiss me, so I... I felt like my heart was racing, so much that I almost passed out." said Sakura as she felt her heart beating fast.

"But... my heart... it's still racing." said Sakura.

"He's probably doing that because I think he likes you, Sakura." said Naruto.

"He likes me?" asked a shocked Sakura.

"Yeah, but it's the truth." said Naruto.

"Naruto..." said Sakura.

"Come on, let's go." said Naruto with a smile.

"Yeah." said Sakura as they were continuing their walk to class.

As Naruto and Sakura walked inside the cafeteria a bunch of Random Miator girls that were also Sasuke fangirls came out and said:

"Good morning!"

"Hey, is it true that Mr. Etoile kissed you?" asked a random Miator girl.

"Um, well..." said Sakura, blushing in embarrassment.

"Is it true?" asked another random Miator girl.

"How did you...?" asked a confused Naruto.

"For someone to be kissed by Mr. Etoile, it's quite extraordinary." said another random Miator girl.

"How did you feel?" asked another.

"Well, um... it's not..." said Sakura.

"So you have actually been kissed by Mr. Etoile, right?" asked another random Miator girl.

"Well... that's... " said Sakura.

"I'm so jealous! I only wish he could've kissed me instead!" said another random Miator who was also known as another one of Sasuke's fangirls.

"Since you're the new transfer student, Mr. Etoile likes you already. I think it's wonderful." said another random Miator Sasuke fangirl.

"Hey, Naruto, can you please cover for me?" asked Sakura as she was about to leave. But sadly another Sasuke fangirl of Miator said:

"So tell us, what is it like to being kissed by Mr. Etoile?"

"Cut it out, okay?" asked an embarrassed Sakura.

"This is going to be a long day." said Naruto who, like Sakura, was also embarrassed.

While the teacher was reading a poem to the class, Sakura was surprised to find out about how Sasuke was popular in the St. Miator All Boys' And Girls' Academy.

"_Since I've been asked if he ever kissed me, Mr. Etoile sure is popular." _said Sakura to herself as she remembered as Sasuke was _that _close to kissing her.

"_But, why is that...?" _she asked to herself.

_Later that day..._

It was lunchtime in the cafeteria and Naruto and Sakura were sitting down in the cafeteria and having lunch together.

"The food looks delicious!" cried Sakura as she was amazed at how good the food was.

"Here you go." said Naruto as he gave Sakura a bite of the food.

"This food is good! " cried Sakura.

"That's great. This place takes orders to the boarding school students. But the people who came back here can eat whatever they want, but the Strawberries are forbidden to eat whatever they want." said Naruto with a smile.

"I'm surprised to see a cafeteria here at this school." said Sakura.

Naruto then noticed that Sakura had finished all her food.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

"You must have been very hungry, have you?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, I guess since that whole incident with Mr. Etoile happened this morning, I haven't been really eating anything." said Sakura.

"So that's it..." said Naruto as he lifted up his plate and said:

"If you're still hungry, I'll give you some of my food."

" I don't want to take your food away from you. It'd make me feel bad. Are you sure?" asked Sakura.

"It's okay! Go on, take it." said Naruto.

Sakura then grabbed his plate and said:

"Thank you!"

"Oh, and about the clubs, have you decided which club you'll join?" asked Naruto.

"No, I don't really know if there are any clubs available right now..." said Sakura.

"Well, how about joining the literature club that I'm in?" asked Naruto.

"Literature club?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. I love to read and write poetry, above all things. After this, there's going to be a club meeting, do you want to go with me?" asked Naruto.

"But I'm not really good at writing poetry, so I..." said Sakura.

"Yeah, but I'm going to giving a reading from my poem to the class." said Naruto.

"Huh? A poem?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, I also want you to hear it. That's no big deal, is it?" asked Naruto.

"All right. If you're able to write a poem, then..." said Sakura.

"Really? I'm so happy." said Naruto with a smile.

Just then, Bando and Kagura came.

"Mr. Bando. Ms. Kagura." said Naruto as he stood up and bowed his head.

"Uh, where's Mr. Etoile?" asked Naruto.

"As of right now, Mr. Etoile is in the luncheon with the three Student Body Council Presidents of Spica, Le Rim, and Miatre." said Bando.

"Excuse us." said Kagura as she and Bando left.

Naruto then looked at Sakura and said:

"Whenever there's a meeting that's involving the three schools, usually, Mr. Etoile is always there."

"Hmmm, I guess Mr. Etoile must have a lot of responsibilities." said Sakura.

_Later that day..._

Itachi noticed that Sasuke had disappeared.

"What's going on?" asked Itachi.

"I'm so sorry. But he was just here a minute ago, and then..." said a random Miator girl.

"So... we were outsmarted once again." said Itachi.

Just then, another Miator girl came into the room.

"Student Body Council President Itachi." she said.

"What is it?" asked Itachi.

"The Student Body Council Presidents of Spica and Le Rim are here to see you." said the Miator girl.

Itachi then went into the cafeteria to look for Sasuke.

"Itachi-sensei." said Sakura as she noticed Itachi coming into the cafeteria.

"Huh?" asked Naruto as he saw Itachi.

"Look, he's with Mr. Bando and the others." said Sakura.

"What?" asked Kagura.

"Shh. Yes. When we looked away for just one second, he escaped. All the members of the Student Body Council are searching for him, but will you please help me find my little brother Sasuke, as well? If Sasuke isn't back in time, then there's no telling of what we'll do." said Itachi.

"I wonder what's going on?" asked Sakura.

"Me too." said Naruto.

_Back in the Student Body Council Room..._

The other Student Body Council Presidents were also waiting for Sasuke to show up.

"Both Mr. Etoile and the Miator Student Body Council Members are late. What a shame. Even though Le Rim and Spica are already here, it's a shame that Mr. Etoile of Miator is not here." said Tenten.

"That's true." said Sai.

Just then, Itachi came in the room.

"I'm sorry. We're sorry for the inconvenience, but..." said Itachi.

"What happened? I don't suppose that something terrible must've happened to Mr. Etoile now, has there?" asked Tenten.

"But... that's..." said Itachi.

Sai then giggled and said:

"I wonder if he ran off, again?"

"Is this true?" asked Tenten as she looked at Itachi.

"Something's amiss." said Itachi.

_Later that day..._

Naruto was reading his poem to the class.

"All seven colors have been released. The rainbow has spread it throughout the world. Every time I see that smile upon your face, I had already given up everything. But rainbow, to me you're just an illusion. Your beautiful colors will remain in my heart forever. Oh, rainbow. Rainbow! When I've realized that you brought me to the closest place in my heart, I..." said Naruto as he continued his poem.

"_Naruto's so cool!" _said Sakura to herself with a smile as she was in awe at how great Naruto's poem was.

"I'm unable to grieve. Is the ocean of tears really that far away? Or is it at the edge of the destroyed earth? Nevertheless, I will not mourn, and within that cold winter light, I will die in that freezing place. Oh, rainbow! Rainbow! The rainbow. My beloved rainbow. The beloved rainbow. My cherished rainbow... I will stay by your side forever." said Naruto as he was done reading his poem as the students clapped for him... including Sakura!

"That was wonderful, Mr. Uzumaki. While there is a person that is in love with someone, one continues to follow that special someone that's dear to them. You have proved that sorrow that was deep in your heart very good. I was moved." said Iruka, the creative writing teacher.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei. I'm glad that you liked it." said Naruto with a smile.

"Hey, can you read it again?" asked a Miator girl.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"I want to hear it again." said a Miator boy.

"I want to hear it again, too!" said another Miator boy.

"I also want to hear it again." said Iruka.

"Oh, yes! I will recite it for you once more! Oh, rainbow! Rainbow..." said Naruto as he was reading his poem once again.

_Later that day..._

Sakura was taking a walk and was trying to come up with creative things on how to make _her _poem.

"You're really something, Naruto. One day, you might became a famous poet. Oh, beautiful sunlight... beautiful sun... oh, beautiful sunlight... beautiful sunlight... it's not working." said Sakura as she was trying to come up with a poem after she was inspired by the poem that Naruto wrote.

"I guess I don't have the talent to create poems after all." said a disappointed Sakura.

Suddenly, she heard a voice say:

"Mr. Etoile..."

Sakura then turned around and saw a girl with Sasuke... another girl that he was about to kiss!

"_Huh? That's... Mr. Etoile. So he didn't attend the lunch meeting? Ugh... no matter how much you look at it, this has a weird atmosphere."_ said Sakura to herself as Sasuke started laughing at the girl that he was about to kiss.

Just then, a twig snapped as Sakura realized that she stepped on it.

Sasuke then looked at the tree and heard Sakura running.

"_What the...? What the heck was that?"_ asked a disgusted Sakura to herself as she ran back to class after she saw Sasuke about to kiss that girl that was also from Miator.

Sasuke then smirked as he realized that Sakura was watching him trying to kiss that _other _Miator girl.

Finally, after Sakura stopped running, she was _still _disgusted by the way that Sasuke was trying to kiss that Miator girl.

"_I saw something really weird! Something like that... it turned out to be..." _said Sakura to herself as she caught her breath and looked at her surroundings.

"What? Wow... what a gorgeous place." said Sakura as she saw a library and went inside it.

"So... this is a library?" asked Sakura.

_Meanwhile, with the Student Body Council Presidents..._

"And just how long do you think they're going to keep us waiting?" asked Tenten.

"Um, excuse me, Spica Student Body Council President, Tenten, if we're not going to wait for Mr Etoile to show up, why not just start eating already while we're waiting for him?" asked Sai.

"Huh?" asked Tenten.

"There's no question that Mr. Etoile might show up or not, and if he comes, he comes. After all, we're all starving, right?" asked Sai as the other Student Body Council Presidents of the other schools all nodded their heads.

"Astraea please be patient, Le Rim Student Body Council President, Sai, but I cannot believe that I have heard those words come right out of your mouth. We have to wait for Mr. Etoile to say grace." said Tenten.

"That's true, but..." said Sai.

"Rules are rules. But even now, Mr Etoile's tardy habits are always getting on our nerves." said Tenten.

_Meanwhile, with Itachi..._

Itachi and the other Student Body Council Members were continuing their search for Sasuke.

"So, he's nowhere to be found?" asked Itachi.

"Yes." said a Student Body Council member.

"Oh well. I guess we might have to postpone today's lunch meeting." said Iachi.

"But..." said another member of the Student Body Council.

"It's impossible. We will not make them wait any longer. It's done." said Itachi.

"But still, I wonder where Mr. Etoile is?" asked Kagura.

"That's right, Mr. Etoile surprised me." said the girl that Sasuke almost kissed.

"Yeah. I heard he was going to the library." said another Miator girl.

_Meanwhile, with Sakura..._

Sakura was exploring the library as she saw boys and girls trying to kiss in the library.

Just then, Sakura saw a stained glass window where the sun was shining through it.

"Wow." said Sakura as she was in shock and in awe at how beautiful the stained glass window was. As she was amazed at how beautiful it was, Sasuke appeared. Sakura then turned around as he touched her left shoulder with his right hand.

"I'm so happy... that I was able to find you here. Your have such gorgeous hair... " said Sasuke as he touched Sakura's hair.

"No, don't... " said Sakura.

"There's no reason for you to be afraid of me, Sakura. " said Sasuke.

_"What should I do... my body... it can't move again..." _said Sakura to herself.

"Your adorable eyes would make any man want to fall in love with you. Your face is so beautiful." said Sasuke as he looked at her eyes then touched her face as he smirked to which he put his left hand on Sakura's chin as he was almost about to kiss her until...

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

...until Ino Yamanaka dropped her books.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" asked Sakura as she went to go help Ino pick up her books.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I..." said Ino as she looked at Sakura.

"Are you okay though?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura! Sakura!" said Sakura as she heard Naruto calling her name.

"Naruto..." said Sakura.

"Sakura! Thank God! I was looking all over for you. What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I, um..." said Sakura as she was looking back at the stained glass window where Sasuke kissed her only to find him gone.

"But most importantly, what are you doing here, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"After I left the club, I bumped into Itachi-sensei. He said that you were here in the library and that I should hurry over there to meet you here." said Naruto.

"Itachi-sensei said that?" asked Sakura.

While Naruto and Sakura were talking, Sasuke was eavesdropping on their conversation.

_Later that night..._

"Foolish little brother, how long do you plan to keep on doing things like this? Today, this is the second time that you skipped the lunch meeting, Sasuke. If you continue this foolishness, then as your older brother, I won't be able to stand by your side anymore. But in any case, I want you to fully fulfill your duties as the Etoile from now on." said Itachi.

"Is that all there is to this stupid lecture of yours, Itachi?" asked Sasuke as Itachi looked at his little brother while his back was turned.

"Good night, Itachi." said Sasuke.

"Good night, Sasuke." said Itachi as he left Sasuke's room.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto and Sakura..._

"Even though there's a rumor that Mr. Etoile might be in love with someone, I heard that it doesn't last forever." said Naruto as he was putting nail polish on Sakura's nails.

"Is that so?" asked Sakura.

"But it'll be okay, Sakura. Don't worry. I'll be more careful to watch over you from now on." said Naruto with a smile.

"_What should I do? Whenever I find myself with Mr. Etoile, I become helpless when I'm around him."_

said Sakura to herself.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke..._

Sasuke had his bedroom window open while looking at the moon.

"_Ever since that day and even to this day, I spent all my life roaming around the darkness for nothing. I have no idea when it will stop. But however, within the darkness..." _said Sasuke to himself._  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Attic!

Strawberry Panic (Naruto Style!) Chapter 3: Attic!

**(Note: Due to their being twenty-six episodes in the show, there will be twenty-six chapters in my SasuSaku version of Strawberry Panic. Please enjoy the chapter and R&R! Also, I'm sorry if I don't finish the chapters up in time. It's because of my restricted computer schedule that I can't be on the computer for almost the whole day for when I'm not in school. Man, my parents are so strict.)**

_The next day..._

Sakura was quite amazed at how Miator (The All Boys And Girls School) had quite a history to it.

"_It seems that the all boys and girls that I transferred to has quite a history here. Although the the school buildings, dorms, and everything else is old... I sometimes wonder if there's a secret passageway from around here... somewhere. Well, wherever it is... I really want to see something like that one day." _said Sakura to herself.

Sakura and Naruto were getting ready to take a tour around the Strawberry Dorms.

"Come on, Naruto! Hurry up!" cried Sakura.

"It'd best if we take our time and not rush." said Naruto as he walked out of the door and stood in front of Sakura.

"But, Naruto..." said Sakura.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I invited all of our neighbors. So they'll come, don't worry." said Naruto as he fixed Sakura's necktie.

"Huh? Neighbors?" asked Sakura.

_Later that day..._

Naruto and Sakura were getting all their neighbors to come along on their tour.

"Oh, is it time to explore the Strawberry House? I'll come with you guys." said a random Miator girl.

"Uh... um... I'm-" said Sakura as she was about to introduce herself to which the random Miator girl said:

"I know, Sakura. We're in the same class together after all, right? I'm Temari. But you can call me Temari, okay?"

"Okay, Temari." said Sakura.

"Naruto told me about showing you around the Strawberry Dorms on Sunday. He also asked me to participate. We're going to explore really fun places. I hope you're looking forward to it." said Temari.

"All right!" cried Sakura.

"I've also had a lot of fun when I was with you in class, Sakura. You know, when you first came here to Miator, you were the talk of the class, is that right?" asked Temari.

"Yep! That's right, Temari!" cried Naruto.

Sakura then giggled.

"Oh, that's right. There's also one more person who will be joining us today." said Temari.

"One more?" asked Sakura.

"Come on!" cried Temari as they went inside another Miator student's room.

"Wake up, Kankuro!" cried Temari as she woke her little brother up.

"Temari, that hurts." groaned Kankuro.

"This is my little brother, Kankuro." said Temari as she introduced Kankuro to Naruto and Sakura.

"It's nice to meet you." said Kankuro as he sat up.

"It's nice to meet you too!" said Sakura as she bowed her head to Kankuro.

_Later that day..._

Kankuro, Naruto, Sakura, and Temari were taking a tour around the dorms.

"The second floor has double rooms for the first to fourth grade students. As well as the lounges, the cafeteria, and rooms for the fifth and sixth grade students, to which you will find on the first floor." said Naruto.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as the quartet (Kankuro, Sakura, Naruto, and Temari) went inside the lounge.

"Wow. The lounges are much bigger than I thought it would be." said Sakura.

"The boarding school students also use this lounge for when they go to lunch." said Naruto.

"Sakura, remember I told you about me taking you to fun places? Do you want to go see them?" asked Temari.

"Yeah! Sure! Let's go!" said Sakura as the quartet continued their tour around the school.

"So Temari and Kankuro, have you always been roommates?" asked Sakura.

"You have to get an application to go into the dormitory, which is why even though we're siblings, we've always been roommates." said Temari.

"We've also been in the same classes together ever since we were in kindergarten." said Kankuro.

"Since kindergarten? Well..." said Sakura.

"That's twelve years, right?" asked Naruto.

"Twelve years? You two act as if you were a married couple." said Sakura.

Kankuro and Temari stopped walking, looked at Sakura, then at each other, then giggled, then looked back at Sakura as Temari said:

"Yeah, but, then that means that you and Naruto have an intimate relationship, yes?" asked Temari.

"Oh! Did you hear that, Sakura? She said that we were intimate!" cried Naruto.

"What is that supposed to mean, Naruto, huh?" asked Sakura.

As Naruto and Sakura were talking about them being the new married couple, Sasuke appeared.

"Who's the new married couple?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh... Sasu... uh... I mean... Mr. Etoile, how did you... and why are you...?" asked Sakura.

"Wherever my adorable Sakura goes... I'll be there." said Sasuke with a smile.

"_This isn't good... whenever he lays his eyes on me, I..." _said Sakura as Sasuke was about to try and kiss her again.

"Whenever I think of my Sakura being taken by someone else, I worry about her so much that I can't sleep." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"I would love to say the same words right back at you." said a lovesick Naruto who was also in love with Sakura.

"Huh? I thought I heard something." asked Sasuke as he was trying to kiss Sakura until... until he took Sakura with him leaving Naruto alone with Kankuro and Temari as he and Sakura hid with Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro behind a wall where Bando and Kagura greeted each other while Sasuke had his hand over Sakura's mouth.

"Was he there?" asked Kagura.

"No." said Bando as the duo walked away.

Sasuke then took his hand over Sakura's mouth as the quintet breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you. You were such a big help." said Sasuke to Kankuro, Sakura, Temari, and Naruto as he left the quartet alone.

"I wonder why Mr. Etoile has always acted like that?" asked Naruto.

"There must be a big event happening tomorrow." said Temari.

"That was a close call! I thought that Sasuke was about to play hide and seek with us." said a relieved Sakura.

"You know, Sakura, we're not grade schoolers anymore. You do know that, right?" asked Kankuro.

"That's right..." said Sakura as she, Kankuro, Naruto, and Temari were playing hide and seek.

"...five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!" cried Sakura as she ran to go find Kankuro, Naruto, and Temari.

"Detective Sakura Haruno is on the case!" cried Sakura as she opened the door to an attic and went inside it.

"I found you, Kankuro!" cried Sakura as she uncovered the sheet where Naruto was hiding.

"I found you, Naruto!" cried Sakura again as she was trying to look for Kankuro.

"I found you, Temari!" cried Sakura as she was trying to look for Temari.

"Do you even know what hide and seek is?" asked Kankuro.

"What, isn't it fun to do something that you don't normally do every day?" asked Sakura.

"That's right!" cried Temari as she nodded her head.

"What do you want to do after this, Sakura? We're going back to the first floor, but should we go to the study hall room?" asked Naruto as Sakura nodded her head and said:

"Yeah! And hopefully, I'll get to find everyone there!" as Naruto giggled.

_Meanwhile, back in the Student Body Council Room..._

Itachi, the Student Body Council President of Miator, Sai, the Student Body Council President of Le Rim, and Tenten, the Student Body Council President of Spica were all waiting for Sasuke to show up... as usual.

"_It's Sunday, 12:00 P.M. noon. Today, the first and final meeting of the schools begin. All the Student Body Council Presidents of the three schools are all here. But however, Mr. Etoile hasn't shown up yet. We're just in time. Miator Student Body Council President Itachi Uchiha, has declared the beginning of the meeting while Mr. Etoile is absent. He usually starts explaining dependency on ceremonies and rights. That is also right on time. Spica Student Body Council President Tenten, has begun her_

_cross-examination of the Miator Student Body Council President on the whereabouts of Mr. Etoile. That is also just in time, too. But however, before long, they start to fight. Everything is right on time. How long are we going to be waiting for Mr. Etoile to show up? Right now, at the end of the meeting... it'll be agonizing. Two minutes of the schedule have already passed, and I'm starting to get really impatient here."_ said Sai to himself.

Just then, Sakura came bursting through the meeting doors and said:

"Detective Sakura Haruno is on the case!"

Sai then dropped his pen.

"_It seems something that is off schedule has already happened." _said Sai to himself.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto, Kankuro, and Temari..._

Naruto, Kankuro, and Temari were right in front of the doors that led to the Student Body Council Meeting Room.

"How could she have thought that we were in this room...?" asked Kankuro as Naruto giggled.

Just then, Tenten opened the door, looked at Sai and Itachi and said:

"If this foolishness is going to continue, do not forget that the Miator Student Body Council Room will be blamed for this occurrence. Hmph!" as she left the room as the doors were slammed closed.

"Oh, dear." said Itachi as he stood in front of Sakura.

"I'm so sorry! I really messed up an important meeting, and then..." said Sakura as she bowed her head to Itachi.

"It's not your fault, Sakura." said Itachi.

"Huh? But..." said Sakura as she looked at Itachi.

"From now on, knock before you open the door. That's the most important rule when it comes to manners. Do you understand?" asked Itachi as he walked away from Sakura.

"Yes..." replied Sakura as Itachi opened the door.

"I'm sorry!" she said again as Itachi closed the door behind him.

"It's just like Mr. Uchiha said. You really were a big help." said Sai with a giggle.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as she looked at Sai.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Le Rim's Student Body Council President, Sai." said Sai with a smile.

"What? It was Sasuke fault?" asked Sakura as they were outside of the lounge doors.

"Shh!" shushed Naruto.

"Oops, I mean, it was Mr. Etoile's fault?" asked Sakura in a whisper.

"Yeah. That's because Mr. Etoile wasn't here at today's meeting, so it's been like this the whole time... but when you came in, Sakura, you helped us out. Usually, every meeting doesn't finish until the fighting between Mr. Itachi Uchiha and Ms. Tenten stops." said Sai.

"So that's why, no wonder why they fight all the time..." said Sakura.

"Well, you see, Sakura, Sasuke hasn't been taking any part of his duties as the Etoile." said Sai as he turned away from Sakura while not looking at her.

"You know, come to think of it, that big fight during lunch must've happened because of that..." said Sakura.

"I know, right?" asked Sai.

_Later that day..._

Sai was explaining Sasuke's duties as the Etoile to Sakura and Naruto.

"The Student Body Council Presidents of Le Rim, Spica, and yours truly, Miator, have to work together at times like these. The students of the three schools have to pass down their desires, and then Mr. Etoile's job is to settle the events between the three schools. You see, Sakura, at every meeting, the events haven't been able to continue." said Sai.

"But Sai, what about the Student Body Council Presidents? There's you, there's Mr. Itachi Uchiha, and Spica's, right?" asked Sakura.

"Well, unfortunately, Sakura, things don't go as planned as The Student Body Council Presidents want to." said Naruto as he looked at Sakura.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

"That's true. There's Miator, which is the oldest school that holds the longest legacy here, and then, Spica was founded later and it's popular because of their sports. They are also against each other very much, therefore, whenever the Student Body Council President of Spica and Miator meet, the fighting cycle continues. But even if it has to do anything to calm down the rivalry between the two schools, usually, the only person who has a big responsibility is none other than the representative and Itachi's little brother, Sasuke, who is also known as Mr. Etoile. But since Sasuke comes from Miator, and every time he's absent, Spica ends up attacking Miator. So that's why that whenever they meet, lately, they would always argue whenever Sasuke doesn't show up." said Sai with a sigh.

"Ah..." said Sakura as she started to understand what Sai was saying.

"I had a feeling that the Student Body Council would be more interesting then I thought it would be." said Sai.

"But, I want to ask you something." said Sakura.

"What?" asked Sai.

"But um, doesn't Le Rim have any of that fighting and arguments going on, too?" asked Sakura as Sai giggled and said:

"Le Rim is known for its freedom and carefree spirits. So we aren't affected by those kind of things."

"I see..." said Sakura as Sai left her alone with Naruto.

"He's a really cute and incredible person, don't you think, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"I guess I cant argue with you, Sakura." said Naruto.

"But it's not the way I think it is, Naruto! I just think that he's really cool, since he's a nice person when it comes to being the Student Body Council President Of Le Rim. And he's really smart, too!" cried Sakura

"It seems my precious Sakura is also smart, cute, cool, and beautiful, as well." said Naruto with a giggle.

"Stop it, Naruto." said Sakura as she looked at Naruto and blushed at him.

_Later that night..._

Sakura and Naruto were in their beds laying down.

"Hey, Sakura..." said Naruto.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Naruto.

"I'm thinking about something that I don't understand." said Sakura.

"Do you mind telling me?" asked Naruto.

"Well... I am kind of overwhelmed at what Sai said. Why is it that Sasuke isn't doing his job as the Etoile? You said that to me before, remember, Naruto? You said that Mr. Etoile is the most loved and respected person of all the three schools. But then why..." said Sakura as she turned her head to Naruto.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Honestly... I don't understand it myself, either..." replied Naruto.

"I see..." said Sakura as she and Naruto fell asleep.

_The next day..._

"What? There's going to be a party for the new students that just came to the dorms? It's happening today? When was this decided?" asked Sakura as she looked at Kankuro, Temari, and Naruto.

Sakura was looking at the flyer.

"Sunday, April 28th at 10:00 A.M. All three of the Student Body Council Presidents of all three schools will be holding a party for the new students at the Strawberry Dorms." said Sakura as she read the flyer out loud.

"It seems they've posted this about a while ago." said Kankuro as Sakura giggled and said:

"So that's what today's even is all about. So does this mean, that I'm one of the new students that just transferred to Miator?"

"Unfortunately, Sakura, the new students mean only first graders." said Naruto.

"But you're a fourth grader who just transferred here, so..." said Temari.

"I see... so it's only first graders, huh?" asked Sakura.

"That's right." said Naruto.

Just then, Ino and her friends were about to look at the flyer as well until Ino was almost about to fall as Sakura caught her just in time.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura as Ino looked at her.

"I'm okay. Thank you." said Ino.

"It's nothing. Just be more careful next time, okay?" asked Sakura.

"Okay." said Ino as she and her friends left Sakura alone with Naruto, Kankuro, and Temari.

"Are you hurt?" asked one of Ino's friends.

"No. I'm fine." said Ino.

"Hey, will Mr. Etoile be at the welcome party?" asked one of Ino's friends.

"Yes! I heard that Mr. Etoile will be there to greet all the new students." said another of her friends.

"Really? I'm looking forward to it." said Ino's other friend.

"Every year, this party is the only time when you get to meet Mr. Etoile." said Naruto.

"That's true. I was also looking forward to the party when I first came into the Strawberry Dorms ever since I was in first grade." said Temari.

"But sadly, Mr. Etoile never showed up... well, stuff like that happens." said Kankuro.

"But it's not right. It's not right because all those first graders are looking forward to meeting Mr. Etoile themselves. So we can't let Mr. Etoile let all the new students that just came here down." said a determined Sakura.

"Sakura..." said Naruto.

"What are you going to do?" asked Kankuro.

"I'm going to find Sasuke! I'm going to try to talk him into coming so the party so everyone can see him!" cried Sakura.

"But, Sakura!" cried Naruto as Sakura ran off to find Sasuke.

"Wait!" cried Temari.

"Sakura!" cried Kankuro.

"It's true. It's just like Sakura said." said Naruto as he, Kankuro, and Temari went off to find Sakura.

_Meanwhile, with Sai and Sakura..._

Sakura was telling Sai that she was going to go and try to find Sasuke with Kankuro, Naruto, and Temari right by her side.

"Interesting. But Mr. Bando and Ms. Kagura have already given up on their search to find Sasuke yesterday." said Sai.

"It'll be okay. I've taken a tour around the Strawberry Dorms yesterday. I'll try my best to find him!" cried Sakura as she was determined to find Sasuke.

"Huh? I understand. Then I'll get ready for the party as if Sasuke were here." said Sai.

"Okay! Come on, everyone, let's go!" cried Sakura as she looked at Naruto, Kankuro, and Temari.

"Right!" cried Naruto.

"Okay!" cried Kankuro and Temari in unison.

Sai then giggled.

Sakura then continued her search for Sasuke.

"Just one room left..." said Sakura as she knocked on the door.

"It's open... huh?" asked Sakura as she opened the door and went inside the room.

"An empty room? So there's no single rooms on the second floor?" asked Sakura as she opened the window and looked at the church as she realized that Sasuke was at that same tree where the two of them first met.

While the other student body councils were waiting for Sasuke to attend the luncheon, Sakura went to go look for Sasuke.

Finally, after spending nearly five minutes searching for him in the forest, she found him right by the tree where they first met.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Please come with me." said Sakura as she stopped running to him and stood in front of him while looking at him.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Everyone is waiting for you. Please come back with me." said Sakura.

"Who called you? Itachi? Or..." asked Sasuke.

"That's not it!" cried Sakura.

"Look, I don't care what people say..." said Sasuke.

"You are still the Etoile, right, Sasuke? The Etoile is the most respected and loved person that everyone adores, so you can't let everyone down. There are first graders waiting for you..." said Sakura as she soon realized that she was looking at Sasuke's eyes.

"_I forgot... whenever he stares at me..." _said Sakura to herself as Sasuke pulled her closer to him.

"Why did you come here... all alone? Now it's only just the two of us here." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"I'm begging you... please come back..." said Sakura as she struggled to get Sasuke's hands off of her.

"_This girl..." _said Sasuke to himself.

"There are other people waiting for the Etoile's arrival. Please..." said Sakura as she noticed Sasuke's hand holding onto hers.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"You win. Let's go." said Sasuke as Sakura smiled as they went back to the luncheon.

_Meanwhile, back at the lounge..._

While the new students and everyone else was waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to show up, they burst through the doors and entered the lounge... and Sasuke and Sakura were holding hands! Sakura and Sasuke then let go of their hands as Sakura went to Naruto and hugged him. Then, Sasuke went to go and greet Sai as he went to greet Tenten and finally went to Itachi, grabbed his hand, as Itachi bowed along with Sai and Tenten who also grabbed Sasuke's hand and bowed as the quartet (Itachi, Sai, Sasuke, and Tenten) continued walking.

"_What made you decide to come?" _asked Itachi as he read Sasuke's mind.

"_It's my job as the Etoile, is it not?" _asked Sasuke as he also read Itachi's mind as he went to go and introduce himself to the new students.

"_Thank goodness." _said Sakura to herself as she was finally relieved that Sasuke came to the lounge after all.

_Later that day..._

Sakura was with Naruto, Kankuro, and Temari after the party was over.

"That was a great welcoming party, don't you think, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Just then, Sasuke came.

"Mr. Etoile." said Sakura as she and Naruto bowed their heads to Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as Sasuke smiled at him which made her smile back at him as well.

"Sakura Haruno. As the Etoile of all three schools, Le Rim, Spica, and yours truly, Miator, I, Sasuke Uchiha, hereby welcome you to Astraea Dormitory at St. Miator All Boys' And Girls' Academy." said Sasuke.

"Thank you so much! Please take good care of me, Mr. Etoile!" cried Sakura as Kankuro, Temari, and Naruto clapped for her due to her welcome to Miator.

"That girl is amazing. How on earth did she convince Sasuke to come to the welcoming party?" asked Itachi.

"It seems things are going to be pretty interesting from here on out." said Sai as Tenten exited the lounge and said:

"He just loves to trick us, dosen't he? Now we have to let him do whatever the heck he wants to. Or else..." said Tenten referring to Itachi.

_Later that night..._

Sasuke put his papers on the desk and locked his bedroom door as he went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4: You On The White Horse!

Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!) Chapter 4: You On The White Horse! 

**(Note: There will be a new thing added to the story. You know how in Naruto and Naruto Shippuden at the end of each episode, Naruto says (during the preview), "Next time: Title!" (which will be airing on the 28th of September)? Well, from now on, Naruto will be saying at the end of each chapter like say for example: "Next time: Younger Siblings!" So that's what I'll be doing in the story from now on. Also, the four main pairings of this story are:**

Jugo X Karin (Jugorin)

**Sasuke X Sakura (SasuSaku, the main pairing of the story.)**

**Sasuke X Hinata (SasuHina, you'll see why he's also been paired up with Hinata)**

And Lee X Temari (LeeMari) 

**Also, from now on, Baki will play Chihaya Takemura, because Temari plays Momomi who is the lover of Kizuna (a.k.a. Rock Lee).**

**Sorry about the changes, please enjoy the chapter!**

_The next day..._

_Flashback to1 year ago..._

_Karin was right in front of a statue of an angel in a field where the angel was right inside it._

"_Do you believe in angels?" asked Karin to herself._

_Just then, Karin heard a bunch of Jugo fangirls screaming for him._

"_How cool!" said one Jugo fangirl._

_Karin then went to go and join them._

"_Although I had been laughed at and been made fun of, I still believed in myself. About a year ago, when I first came to St. Spica All Boys' And Girls' Academy all alone, on that day, I saw an angel." said Karin to herself as she remembered the day that she met Jugo._

_End of flashback..._

The boys and girls of Spica was singing as a church choir because they were singing inside the church.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura were taking a walk.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"What is that?" asked Sakura as they stopped walking to hear the Spica choir singing.

"That the St. Spica's Choir." said Naruto.

"Choir?" asked Sakura.

"There's an important ceremony going on tomorrow, that's why everyone's practicing." explained Naruto to Sakura as he looked at her.

"An important ceremony?" asked Sakura.

"Oh? You don't know what it's about, Sakura? Tomorrow, it's..." said Naruto.

_Meanwhile, back at the church..._

"Tomorrow is Jugo and the rest of the Horseback Riding Club celebrate their day of victory. But the only thing we can do now is to welcome them with our song. That's why you must sing with all your heart through these beautiful songs. There shall be no mistakes." said the boys' and girls' choir teacher.

"Okay!" cried Karin.

Karin was back at that same fountain about a year ago while praying to the statue of Virgin Mary.

"I hope that I will sing beautifully tomorrow... I just hope that my song will encourage Jugo..." said Karin while praying.

Just then, Suigetsu appeared.

"Karin." said Suigetsu.

"Huh?" asked Karin as she saw Suigetsu behind her.

"Oh! Suigetsu!" cried Karin.

"Are you nervous?" asked Suigetsu.

"Yes..." said Karin.

"You can't help it, you know." said Suigetsu as he grabbed Karin's right hand with his right hand as she stood up.

"This will be the first time that you'll step onto the stage and sing with the Saintly Chorus. And you're singing in front of the person that you like, are you not?" asked Suigetsu.

_Later that night..._

Suigetsu and Karin were sleeping on their beds in their dorms.

"I can't sleep..." said a determined Karin who covered herself with the blanket.

_The next day..._

Everyone was waiting for Jugo to show up.

"He's coming!" cried a Jugo fangirl as all the other Jugo fangirls squealed.

"Where, where?" asked another Jugo fangirl as he appeared on his white horse along with another person who was riding a brown horse.

"Congratulations!" cried another Jugo fangirl.

"That man is popular among the girls of Spica. His name is Jugo, and he's a fifth grader." said Naruto.

"What a standing ovation." said Sakura as she and Naruto stood right behind the Jugo fangirls as they kept on screaming for him.

"It's said that he and Mr. Etoile are rivals because of his handsomeness." said Naruto as he looked at Sakura.

"Really?" asked Sakura as Jugo got off of his horse and pushed his hair back in a sexy way as the Jugo fangirls all squealed because of his smexiness.

"It's Mr. Etoile!" cried a Jugo fangirl as Sasuke walked towards Jugo with the Student Body Council Members of Spica with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Huh? Mr. Etoile..." said Sakura as she looked at Sasuke.

"That's one of his jobs. He congratulates the people who did well at the meeting. And Jugo did a great job all by himself and so did his teams." said Naruto.

"Really? Wow... that's great, Naruto." said Sakura.

"It's great." said Naruto as he nodded his head with a smile.

"I'm talking about you, Naruto." said Sakura as she looked at Naruto.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"You know practically everything." said Sakura.

"Of course." said Naruto.

"Congratulations." said Sasuke as he gave Jugo the bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you... Mr. Etoile. Or should I say... Sasuke Uchiha?" asked Jugo.

_Later that day..._

The person awarded Jugo with a flag as everyone (including Sasuke) applauded for him.

Meanwhile, the Saintly Choir boys and girls were standing backstage.

Just then, Suigetsu appeared behind Karin and said:

"Just act normal... Karin."

Karin then got startled.

"Just calm down, all right?" asked Suigetsu.

"Well, I'll be standing in front of everyone... and I'll have to sing right in front of Jugo..." said Karin.

"Just think of everyone else as pumpkins." said Suigetsu.

"Hey! Jugo is not a pumpkin!" cried an angry Karin to Suigetsu.

"Or you can let them be thought of as strawberries or however you imagine it or whatever. But anyway, just sing the first phrase very well, and it'll be easy." said Suigetsu.

"Okay." said Karin.

"But the beginning is the most important part of the song." said Suigetsu.

"Right." said Karin.

"Everyone." said the choir teacher as the boys and girls turned to face her.

"Are you guys ready?" asked the choir teacher.

"Yes!" cried everyone including a determined Karin as she walked towards the center of the stage.

"_I have to sing it right... in order to congratulate him..." _said Karin to herself as the other choir boys and girls appeared on stage with her. Just then, as the song began, Jugo looked at Karin who started to sing.

"Karin..." said Suigetsu as she started singing "Eyes On Me" from Final Fantasy VIII.

_Karin:  
__Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar_

Just then, she stopped singing as some of the choir boys and girls snickered and laughed at her. Jugo then stood up and looked at the audience as they stopped their snickering and giggling as he sat back down.

Everyone started singing except for Karin who was embarrassed.

_Later that day..._

Karin went back to that same fountain crying because she was embarrassed for what she did.

_Meanwhile, in the Spica Student Body Council Room..._

"Now then, the 25th list of things to do will be decided by the principal of Spica. Well, I know that this isn't really an item..." said Tenten as she turned her head to the window and said:

"But isn't it time for the Etoile election to come up?" asked Tenten.

"Etoile election, huh?" asked Lee.

"This year, it has to be someone from St. Spica All Boys' And Girls' Academy to become the Etoile. I'm positive that Jugo will be able to take the position of Etoile." said Tenten.

"I don't know about that." said Lee as she and Lee's girlfriend, Temari looked at him.

"I mean, I know that he's really serious and has a lot of skill when it comes from his heart and all, but there's a problem." said Lee.

"Problem?" asked Tenten.

"Jugo isn't really at all that much interested in the position of Etoile himself, you know. You do know that, right, Temari?" asked Lee.

"Yes, but... I feel that he is not ready yet." said Temari.

Tenten then stood up and said:

"But he's our only hope, there's no question about it. In order for him to participate in the Etoile election, and in order to have and let him join... we have to prepare for it."

_Later that night..._

Karin was taking a shower while Suigetsu was watching her take a shower. Suigetsu then tucked Karin in bed as she laid there.

"We'll be practicing some more tomorrow, so don't stay up all night, okay? But it's all right if you can't sleep, Karin, since there's going to be a kiss from a prince that'll wake you up." said Suigetsu as he caressed Karin's left cheek with his right hand and went to bed.

"Good night." said Suigetsu as he turned off the lights.

_A few minutes later..._

Karin couldn't sleep, so she decided to talk to Suigetsu.

"Hey, Suigetsu." said Karin.

"Hmm?" asked Suigetsu.

"I... I don't think I'm coming to tomorrow's rehearsal." said Karin.

"You're not going?" asked Suigetsu as Karin faced the other way while not looking at him.

"Karin?" asked Suigetsu as he sat up.

"I'm quitting the Saintly Choir." said Karin.

Suigetsu was shocked.

"Karin, did you just say that you're quitting the Saintly Choir? Why?" asked a shocked Suigetsu.

"I'm sad. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of the whole audience like that... all I wanted to do... was to sing for Jugo... that's all... that was all I had to do... but... " said Karin as she started to cry.

"But you still have some chances! Just sing great next time, all right?" asked Suigetsu as Karin shook her head.

"Karin..." said Suigetsu as he fell asleep.

_Later that night..._

Karin then got out of bed, put her sneakers on and walked out of her dorm leaving a sleeping Suigetsu alone.

Suigetsu then got up and noticed that Karin was gone.

"Karin..." said Suigetsu.

_Meanwhile, with Karin..._

Karin was standing in front of the fountain where she would always go there to pray.

"_About one year ago... that angel that I saw... to me... Jugo was just like an angel."_

Karin then started remembering the times that she and Suigetsu have been through as a couple.

_Flashback to 1 year ago..._

_Suigetsu and Karin walked to the fountain with the angel statue on it._

"_Say, Karin. Do you want to get to Jugo a little bit more?" asked Suigetsu._

"_What?" asked Karin as Suigetsu got closer to her face and said:_

"_How about I help you?"_

_Karin then turned away from Suigetsu._

"_You know, Jugo doesn't really have a partner yet. So you still might have a chance with him by being his girlfriend." said Suigetsu as he backed his face away from Karin's._

"_It's fine, really. I just like watching him from afar..." said Karin._

_End of flashback..._

When Karin woke up the next morning, she realized that she had a dream.

"_I must've fallen asleep..." _said Karin to herself.

"_At the time..."_ said Karin as she remembered the time that she met Jugo.

_Flashback..._

_Karin saw Jugo riding on horseback with a bunch of Jugo fangirls screaming for him._

"_That day... I saw an angel." said Karin to herself._

_End of flashback..._

""Congratulations... Jugo..." That's what I wanted to say during my song..." said Karin as she began singing her song.

_Karin:  
__Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar_

_My last night here for you_

Just then, as Karin stopped singing her song, Jugo came on his white horse.

"Good morning." said Jugo as he looked at her.

"Oh! Good morning..." said Karin.

"If I remember correctly, you are a third grader..." said Suigetsu.

"Yes! My name is Karin." said Karin.

"Well then, Karin." said Jugo as he got off of his horse.

"I thought I heard the song of an angel." said Jugo.

"No way..." said Karin as she noticed she was in her nightgown.

"I'm still in these clothes..." said Karin as she turned away from Jugo.

"You woke up pretty early." said Jugo.

"No... it's just that I couldn't sleep..." said Karin as she turned around to face Jugo.

"But, since you came all the way out here, Jugo, I-" said Karin as Jugo interrupted her by saying:

"Jugo."

"Huh?" asked Karin as Jugo sat on the bar next to her and said:

"Just call me Jugo."

"Jugo..." said Karin.

"Just call me Jugo." he said again.

"But you came out here so early, Jugo, so I..." said Karin.

"I'm practicing." said Jugo.

"Practicing?" asked Karin.

"That's because I can only practice when it comes to peace and quiet." said Jugo as Karin remembered him horseback riding as the fangirls screamed for him.

_Flashback..._

"_Jugo!" cried a Jugo fangirl._

_End of flashback..._

"It's because everyone adores you, Jugo." said Karin.

"Idol, huh? Well, I don't really like being in the spotlight." said Jugo.

"Is that right?" asked Karin.

"I find it embarrassing." said Jugo as he blushed as Karin giggled but then quickly looked at him and said:

"I'm sorry."

"So you finally laughed after all, didn't you?" asked Jugo.

"Huh?" asked Karin.

"And at first, I thought you were always a sad girl." said Jugo.

"Jugo..."

_Later that day..._

"I see... it's because of yesterday... that you were sad, right?" asked Jugo as Karin told him what happened the day before.

Karin then nodded her head and sneezed.

"It's still pretty cold." said Jugo as he gave her his jacket.

"Huh? But, I'm okay... really. I'm worried that you're going to get a cold..." said Karin as she looked at Jugo.

"I was also pretty nervous during my first race." said Jugo.

"Yeah, but you can also turn out to be..." said Karin.

"Because I was so nervous, I had hard times." said Jugo as Karin stood up and asked:

"Have you ever thought of quitting? It's because you don't want to be a failure again, right?"

To which Jugo replied:

"I already did. I still think about it sometimes. But... there are things that will always lead to sadness, hatred, and despair. Especially from this point on. But now, there will be wondrous and happy things to think about that are fun, no?"

"Wondrous and happy things to think about?" asked Karin.

Jugo then grabbed her left hand with his right as she could feel Jugo's heartbeat.

"Well? How is it?" asked Jugo.

"So warm..." said Karin.

"I know, right? That's because there are wonderful and happy things to think about here. Is your chest feeling warm, too?" asked Jugo.

"_I..." _said Karin to herself.

"What's... this?" asked Karin as Jugo got on his horse and said:

"I'm taking you back to the Strawberry Dorms."

"What?" asked Karin as Jugo jumped over the fence and held out his hand for Karin to grab onto it.

"Come on." said Jugo as Karin hesitated at first to which he nodded and climbed on his horse.

"Um... Jugo..." said Karin.

"Hmm?" asked Jugo.

"Since I didn't sing very well yesterday, I never got the chance to congratulate you, I'm so sorry." said Karin.

"Didn't you already congratulate me?" asked Jugo.

"Huh?" asked Karin.

"You just sang your song in front of me, did you not?" asked Jugo as Karin blushed but smiled.

_Meanwhile, with Suigetsu..._

Suigetsu was waiting for Karin to show up and to come back to their dorm that they shared together. Just then, Karin was outside the Strawberry Dorms with Jugo on his horse.

"Um... thank you so much." said Karin as she bowed her head

Just then, as Jugo was about to leave, he said:

"Oh."

"Yes?" asked Karin.

"Can I hear you sing again?" asked Jugo.

"What?" asked Karin.

"It seemed that Star Bride liked your song very much, Karin's song, "Eyes On Me." Go!" cried Jugo as he left Karin alone.

"_I thought I heard the song of an angel." _said Jugo as the words echoed inside of Karin's head.

"_I believe you are mistaken. That angel's voice is not mine..." _said Karin as she felt her chest as she also felt her heartbeat.

"So warm..." said Karin as she went inside her dorm as she saw an impatient Suigetsu waiting for her.

"You're back." said Suigetsu.

"Oh, you're awake." said Karin as she walked towards Suigetsu.

Suigetsu then glared at her.

"I'm sorry if I concerned you." said Karin as Suigetsu grabbed Karin and placed her on the bed and said:

"Okay, so tell me _exactly _what happened, okay?"

Karin then turned her face away from Suigetsu.

"Come on, Karin, tell me." said Suigetsu.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto and Sakura..._

Naruto and Sakura were walking to the St. Spica's Church.

"It's the Saintly choir, right?" asked Sakura.

"Yes." said Naruto.

"They sound wonderful." said Sakura.

_Inside the church..._

Karin and everyone else was singing "Eyes On Me."

"_I... I believed in myself. The day when the angels will show me their smiles, it'll finally come." _said Karin to herself.

**Naruto:  
Next time: Younger Siblings!**


	5. Chapter 5: Younger Siblings!

Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!) Chapter 5: Younger Siblings!

**(Note: Sadly Sasuke fangirls, Sasuke does not appear in this chapter.)**

_Later that day..._

Naruto, Sakura, and the rest of the boys and girls of Miator were drawing pictures for their new room temps.

"Hey, Naruto, what do the room temps do?" asked Sakura.

"They do a lot of things. Mostly, they do cleaning. Usually, the first thing they do is to talk it over with their upperclassmen before they make any decisions." said Naruto.

"Oh... I see." said Sakura.

"I'm done!" cried Sakura as she finished helping Naruto draw her picture.

"In the Strawberry Dorms, only the students from Miator can be room temps. As the upperclassmen are entering these dorms, they might get chosen to serve other upperclassmen, and it's also a good and very important chance to show how much you care and like about them. But usually, before the night that the room temps are chosen, it takes two days, which is why we get excited so much that we can't sleep." said Naruto.

"No... but at that time, I wasn't really..." said Sakura.

_Later that night..._

"Next." said a random Miator girl as the person picked up the paper.

"First grader, Snow Class, Sasori." said the girl.

"You will be the room temp of Kakuzu and Hidan. Congratulations." said Itachi as he gave Sasori his slip.

"Here, take this." said another random Miator girl as she gave him a cloth for cleaning.

"Next." said that same Miator girl as Ino picked up the paper.

As Ino picked up the paper, she was relieved that she was going to be Naruto and Sakura's room temp.

"You will be the room temp of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. What's your name?" asked Itachi.

No answer.

"What's your name?" asked Itachi again to Ino.

"O... Oh! I... Ino Yamanaka. First grader, Flower Class." said Ino as she snapped out of trance while thinking of Sakura.

"Very well then, Ino. Congratulations." said Itachi.

"Um... thank you very-" said Ino as she banged her head on the table and got her cloth and went into Naruto and Sakura's dorm.

"I'm here as your room temp. I'll do my best. It's nice to meet you." said Sasori as he bowed his head.

"It's nice to meet you too." said Kakuzu as Sasori went inside.

_Meanwhile, with Ino..._

"Uh... I'm Ino Yamanaka. It's nice to meet you. From now on, I'll be... I'll be your room temp..." said Ino as she was practicing to introduce herself to Naruto and Sakura.

"Ms. Sakura." said Ino as she remembered the times that she encountered her.

Ino then snapped back to reality and said to herself:

"_If I stay here any longer, then I won't be able to meet Ms. Sakura. One more time." _as she went back to practicing her greeting to Sakura and Naruto.

"Uh... I'm Ino Yamanaka." she said again practicing her greeting.

_The next day..._

Naruto and Sakura were in class.

"Please write your name on the paper that I just gave to you. And please do turn it in. Now then, any questions?" asked the teacher as no one said a word.

"Okay, everyone, have a good day." said the teacher.

"Sensei, you have a good day too." said the class as they stood up and bowed their heads to the teacher.

"Our room temp hasn't shown up last night..." said Sakura as she looked at Naruto.

"Did something go wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, don't tell me that she didn't like our card?" asked Sakura.

"That's impossible. You did try your best to make that card, did you not?" asked Naruto.

"Well, yes, but..." said Sakura as she looked away from Naruto.

_Later that day..._

Sakura and Naruto left their dorm as they decided to take a walk around the dorms to look for Ino. Ino was walking to their dorm and was determined to meet Sakura.

She then yawned and said:

"I'm so tired... but, now I'll finally get the chance to meet Ms. Sakura. I have to do it right."

As Naruto and Sakura were about to walk downstairs, they saw a boy and girl right by the front doors of the dormitory.

"Welcome back." said a the boy.

"I'm back." said the girl.

"Please let me take your bag." said the boy.

"Oh! So adorable!" cried a smiling Sakura.

"In the beginning... everyone used to do that." said Naruto.

"Did you ever do that, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Well, you could say that. I loved aprons so much that I'd always wear them while helping others." said Naruto.

"So adorable..." said Sakura as she looked back at the boy and girl.

_Meanwhile, with Ino..._

Ino was at Sakura's and Naruto's front door to clean up their dorm.

"Excuse me, my name is Ino Yamanka. As of today, I will be your room temp from now on." said Ino as she knocked at their door.

No answer.

Ino then touched the doorknob and noticed that it was open.

"It's open..." said Ino.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto and Sakura..._

"It's a real shame. I really wanted to see you wearing an apron, Sakura." said Naruto.

"What a shame. I really wanted to see you wearing an apron, Karin." said Suigetsu as he and Karin went downstairs only to greet Naruto and Sakura there.

"Oh! It's nice to meet you... I, um..." said Sakura.

"I know. You're Sakura Haruno, correct? You know, the girl that just came here to Miator as a new student." said Suigetsu.

"It seems everyone else knows about me already." said Sakura.

"If I remember it correctly, Karin also transferred to Spica last year, yes?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, it seems you know a lot about me, too." said Karin.

"Room temps, huh? It seems like Miator is a nice school, don't you think? All the first graders are handsome, pretty, and cute." saidd Suigetsu.

"Is it different in Spica when it comes to the first graders over there, too?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, it seems that our first graders-" said Suigetsu as Deidara came and rudely interrupted him by saying:

"What's wrong with the first graders, huh?"

"Oh, here he comes." said Suigetsu as he looked at Deidara.

"And just what do you mean by, "Here he comes?", huh, Karin and Suigetsu, hmm? You also forgot your sheet music for your next singing class. There's a new song tomorrow, so what will you do without the lyrics, huh?" asked Deidara.

"Oh, that's right." said Suigetsu.

"I've completely forgotten all about it... thank you, Deidara." said Karin as she smiled at Deidara.

"You don't have to thank me, but it was my duty, after all, right?" asked Deidara as he blushed.

"This is Deidara, who is a new student in the Saintly Choir. 

"Huh?" asked Naruto and Sakura in unison.

"Deidara is a first grader, too?" asked Sakura.

"You got a problem with that?" asked Deidara.

"No... it's because you seem mature, that I was very surprised." said Sakura.

"The only reason why you joined the Saintly Choir is because of Karin, right, Deidara?" asked Suigetsu as he smirked at Deidara.

"Suigetsu, what are you talking about?" asked an embarrassed Deidara.

"Well, it's true." said Suigetsu.

"No, you got it all wrong! Karin is one of the upperclassmen that I like the most." said Deidara as he glared at both Suigetsu and Karin.

"Well, why don't we go somewhere alone to sit and talk, hmm?" asked Naruto.

"Why don't you come to our dorm? Besides, Naruto makes really good tea. All right?" asked Sakura as she gave Suigetsu, Karin, and a still embarrassed Deidara the thumbs up and smiled at the trio.

"Oh! Can I come?" asked Karin.

"Of course. Hey, Suigetsu and Karin, you can come too if you'd like." said Sakura.

"Of course..." said Suigetsu as Deidara glared at him.

"Okay then, our room temp should be arriving any minute now. We can ask her to get some more aprons, that way, we can all wear one." said Naruto.

"That's a great idea, I'd love to see you in an apron, Karin." said Sakura.

"Me too-" said Deidara as he blushed and quickly said:

"Well, my parents would ground me if I ever rejected an invitation by upperclassmen."

"Then, you can wear an apron, too, all right, Deidara?" asked Sakura.

"That's not why I'm going..." said Deidara.

"You're never true to yourself, are you?" asked Suigetsu to Deidara.

_Meanwhile, with Ino..._

Ino was done cleaning Sakura's and Naruto's dorm.

"Now all I have to do is stay here and wait for them to come back." said Ino as she picked up the drawing that Sakura and Naruto drew her.

"It's nothing, really. This is a room temps job, and it's what they have to do, is it not?" asked Ino.

Just then, as the door was about open, Ino accidentally messed up Naruto's and Sakura's dorm and fell down.

Sakura then opened the door and saw Ino under a sheet.

"What's this?" asked Naruto.

"It can't be..." said Suigetsu.

Sakura then walked inside the dorm and saw the drawing that Ino and Naruto made for them. Then, suddenly, Ino stood up with the sheet over her as Sakura grew very frightened and ran out of her dorm, screaming.

"Ow..." said Ino.

"You're..." said Naruto.

"Ow!" cried Sakura as she fell down and accidentally bumped into none other than Lady Chiyo **(from Chapter 1)**.

"What?" asked a shocked Sakura as she looked at Lady Chiyo.

_Later that day..._

Sakura and Ino and were in the Administrator's Office.

"Sakura Haruno. When will you learn how to correctly walk down the halls the right way, hmm? I'd like to see an apology letter from you tomorrow." said Lady Chiyo.

"Okay!" cried Sakura.

"Ino Yamanaka." said Lady Chiyo.

"Yes?" asked Ino.

"Although you are already a room temp, you're not allowed to enter other student's rooms without their permission." said Lady Chiyo.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." said Ino.

_Meanwhile, with Ino and Sakura..._

Ino was apologizing to Sakura for what happened between them earlier.

"I'm sorry to have caused you trouble, Ms. Saku- Ms. Haruno." said Ino.

"No, really, _I'm _the one who should apologize, Ino. You gave me such a scare when the bedsheet had suddenly budged. Since I got really frightened, I'm really afraid of ghosts and demons and such..." said Sakura.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry!" cried Ino.

_Later that day..._

"Well, let's go back to our room." said Sakura.

"Okay!" cried Ino.

"I'm back! Oh, it's so clean in here." cried Sakura as she entered her dorm with Ino right beside her.

"Everyone just finished cleaning up our room, thanks to all their help, of course." said Naruto.

"Thank you, everyone." said Sakura as she bowed her head to the quartet (Suigetsu, Karin, Naruto, and Deidara).

"Don't mention it, Sakura, we didn't do that much. And, the person who's fault really wasn't theirs wasn't Sakura." said Deidara.

"I'm sorry." said Ino as she stood behind Sakura.

"Oh! Where's the tea?" asked Sakura.

"Since it's almost close to dinnertime, I guess for today..." said Naruto.

"Yes, definitely." said Karin.

"Your red tea is so delicious, Naruto..." said Sakura.

"Well, I can't help myself. Oh well... we'll make up for it next time." said Naruto.

"Say, why don't we have a tea party tonight?" asked Suigetsu.

"Tonight? A midnight tea party?" asked Karin.

"Yep! That's right! A midnight tea party!" cried Suigetsu as he winked at Karin and smiled at her.

"What? But we'll get in trouble." said Sakura.

"It'll be okay if we try to avoid getting caught." said Suigetsu.

_Later that night..._

As Naruto and Sakura were sleeping in their beds, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." said Sakura as Karin and Suigetsu came in their dorm.

"Welcome to our dorm." said Sakura as Suigetsu and Karin bowed their heads.

"Since my heart is beating so fast, I'm still worried that we'll get caught." said Karin.

"That's why it's fun, no?" asked Suigetsu.

"There's two more people joining us." said Sakura.

"But in that case, please come here." said Naruto to Deidara and Ino who were outside his and Sakura's dorm that they shared together.

Ino was shocked to find Deidara sitting by Sakura's and Naruto's dorm door.

"Why do you look so surprised?" asked Deidara.

"I... I'm sorry." said Ino.

"You look so happy in that apron that you're wearing." said Deidara.

"Huh?" asked Ino.

"I'm not really jealous of you. I find the room temp system quite stupid." said Deidara.

"What?" asked a shocked Ino.

"Only an old-fashioned all boys' and girls' school like Miator has this kind of system. It's too bad that you can't choose who you serve. But when it comes to my case, I'd never _ever _work for someone that I didn't get a chance to choose." said Deidara.

"But it's tradition..." said Ino.

"I think this stupid tradition of Miator's is useless and stupid. You got to choose, because you won a card lottery, how pathetic." said Deidara.

"But that's not true at all!" cried Ino as she stood up.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Deidara as she also stood up to face Ino.

"That's only because the upperclassmen gets more intimate with the underclassmen-" said Ino as Deidara rudely interrupted her by saying:

"Oh yeah? And how is a card like that intimate?"

Ino then reached into her pocket to find her lottery card only to find it gone,

"It's gone..." said Ino.

"What's gone?" asked Lady Chiyo as she appeared behind Deidara.

"My card... that important card that was given to me by Sakura and Naruto... huh? Uh-oh." said Ino as she looked at Lady Chiyo who was behind Deidara.

_Meanwhile, with Sakura, Naruto, Karin, and Suigetsu..._

The quartet (Sakura, Naruto, Karin, and Suigetsu) were having and enjoying their tea party while at the same time, having fun with it.

"What a gorgeous tea set." said Suigetsu.

"This all belongs to Naruto. He has good taste." said Sakura.

"No, really, it's not like that..." said Naruto who blushed.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"That must be them. I'm coming!" said Sakura as she went to go get the door only to find Deidara and Ino outside the door with Lady Chiyo.

"I see. So you're having a tea party, huh?" asked Lady Chiyo as Sakura chuckled and then sighed as she realized that her and the rest of her friends were going to get caught.

_The next day..._

Lady Chiyo took Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Deidara, Karin, and Suigetsu were at the church with Lady Chiyo... and were dressed as room temps just like Ino!

"This church is the oldest one on the hill and it is the most historic building in our church. It's usually the nun's job to take care of it, but since I swept all the stairs here, I did it as an offer." said Lady Chiyo.

"What? You mean as in _all _of the stairs in here?" asked a shocked Sakura as she looked at all the stairs.

"You mean as in _every _one of them?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, and I _literally _mean... _every _one of them. To me, it's such an honor to sweep up such a prestigious building like this. So sweep this place clean, and I don't want to see not _speck _of dust... understood? But at the same time, I want _every _one of you to be clean. Any questions?" asked Lady Chiyo.

"Thank you very much, Sister Lady Chiyo." said Naruto, Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu, Deidara, and Ino altogether as Lady Chiyo smiled.

Deidara then wiped the dust off with his finger and said:

"Hmph! It's impossible to do it... in just one whole day!"

"Well, the first thing I've done was the time that I finally got to meet Sakura and..." said Ino as she looked at Sakura.

"...and Karin in aprons." said Suigetsu as he finished Ino's sentence.

Karin and Sakura then blushed and made an awkward smile at them.

"I'll do it! I can clean them all!" cried a determined Ino as she decided to clean all the stairs.

"Ino?" asked Sakura.

"I think that because of what happened yesterday, she feels very responsible for this." said Karin.

"Ah..." said Sakura as she, Karin, Deidara, Suigetsu, and Naruto watched Ino clean all the stairs.

"I'll help clean up the stairs, too!" cried a determined Deidara as he helped Ino clean all the stairs as well.

"How about we all clean all the stairs?" asked Suigetsu as he looked at Naruto.

"Yeah." said Naruto as he nodded his head.

Ino and Deidara were racing to see who would sweep the most stairs.

"I can do it!" cried Ino.

"I'm not gonna lose! Hmph!" cried a jealous Deidara as Sakura, Naruto, Karin, and Suigetsu were cleaning all the stairs.

_Later that day..._

As Sakura was cleaning the rails of the stairs, Naruto, Karin, Suigetsu, and Deidara were also cleaning the rails of the stairs while at the same time watching her as she smiled at them. Just then, she saw Ino carrying a ladder and a mop and decided to help her new friend.

"Ino, please let me help you." said Sakura.

"I'm okay..." said a determined Ino.

"Come on now, Ino, don't push yourself... after all, it wasn't your fault for what happened today, which is why we're all here, Ino, right?" asked Sakura.

"That's not... the reason... why..." said Ino.

"Here, let me help you." said Sakura.

"I can do it by myself!" cried Ino as she and Sakura fell down the stairs that they were on and fell to the ground.

"Sakura! Ino!" as he, Deidara, Karin, and Suigetsu noticed what was happening to the two girls,

Sakura, and Ino.

"Oh no!" cried Suigetsu.

"Ow..." said Ino as she got up and saw a fallen Sakura.

"Are, um, are you okay?" asked Ino.

"Yes, I'm fine. Ow..." said Sakura.

"Your leg is bleeding..." said Ino as she noticed that Sakura's leg was bleeding.

"I'm fine. After all, it's only a scratch." said Sakura with a smile.

"You're going to get your clothes all dirty." said Ino as she got out a napkin and put it over Sakura's leg to stop the bleeding.

"Does it hurt, Sakura?" asked Ino.

"Yes, I'm okay. It seems that your handkerchief got all dirty..." said Sakura as Ino began to cry.

"I'm sorry..." said Ino.

"Ino?" asked Sakura as she looked at her to see why she was crying.

"I'm no help to you at all, Sakura, and all I do is cause you to get in trouble. I've... always wanted to become an awesome and great room temp for you, and to become a useful and helpful little sister... I... I've always wanted to... but I..." said Ino as Sakura smiled at her as Suigetsu, Karin, Deidara, and Naruto went downstairs to join the two girls.

"Here you go, Ino." said Sakura as she gave Ino the handkerchief that had Ino's card in it.

"You forgot this." said Sakura.

"Thank goodness." said a relieved Ino.

"Thank you." said Sakura.

"Huh?" asked Ino as she looked at her.

"You always seem to be looking out for me a lot most of the time... and... I'm very happy about that... Ino." said Sakura as she smiled at Ino.

"Yeah, but that's what we're supposed to do, right?" asked Ino.

"Actually, I've always been worried." said Sakura.

"Huh?" asked Ino.

"It's because I've never received a sweet and most beautiful card like this before. So now, I'm able to understand how you feel, Ino." said Sakura as Ino looked at her card that Sakura and Naruto drew for her.

"But when I started drawing this card, I was thinking and wondering if a very kind person would receive it. But if I hadn't shown my feelings, then what would I do... if the person that received my card hated me, then what would I do... that's why I was always worried. Was I a good boss to you as Ino had expected?" asked Salura.

"Yes, yes, yes..." Ino said quickly.

"Thank you. I'm so happy to have a cute and sweet little sister like Ino." said Sakura.

"Miss... Sakura..." said Ino as she began crying again.

"Ino, what's the matter? Oh, please stop crying..." said Sakura as she begged Ino to stop crying.

"But... but..." said Ino as she continued to cry and wouldn't stop.

"Sakura is so cute." said Suigetsu.

"Yes." said Naruto.

_Later that night..._

Lady Chiyo then went to Sakura's room to see if anyone (besides Naruto) were there. It turns out... that Naruto, Karin, and Suigetsu hid inside of Sakura's bedsheets while Sakura, Ino, and Deidara hid inside of Naruto's bedsheets... and began their tea party.

"Now then..." said Naruto with a giggle as everyone picked up their tea cup and began drinking the tea.

"Now, Ino... let's begin the tea party." said Sakura.

"Yes, Ms. Sakura." said Ino as she smiled at her new friend whom she secretly had a crush on.

**Naruto:  
Next time: Greenhouse!**


	6. Chapter 6: Greenhouse!

Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!) Chapter 6: Greenhouse!

**(Note: What I meant to say was, Neji plays Kizuna because his and Hinata's last name is Hyuga. Also, Lee plays Kaname. Komachi plays Remon and Neji plays Kizuna who is in love with Komachi, while Komachi (Remon) is in love with Neji (Kizuna). And Temari plays Momomi. I'm sorry about the confusion.)**

_The next day..._

"_Welcome to Le Rim. Le Rim offers a wide variety of clubs. Card Club. Fortune Telling Club. Railroad Research Club. Puzzles Club. And there are a lot more clubs for you to join. I'm the Student Body Council President, Sai, but I still love club activities the most. Club activities are my passion for living." _said Sai to himself as he was explaining the clubs and doing one of them which was the Sewing Club.

_Later that day..._

Naruto, Sakura, Kankuro, and Baki were at the shrine where the statue of Virgin Mary stood.

"So, Baki, are you in the Cooking Club, too?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, today we're making cookies." said Baki.

"Sounds delicious!" cried Sakura.

"And tonight..." said Naruto as he, Baki, Kankuro and Sakura said in unison:

"...let's have a tea party."

"I can't wait!" cried an ectatic Sakura.

"I know... right?" asked Kankuro, Naruto, and Baki altogether.

"Well, I'm off to my club." said Kankuro.

"What club is Kankuro in?" asked Sakura.

"He's in the Archery Club." said Baki.

"Archery Club?" asked Sakura.

"I'll come back after all the club activities are all finished. Please wait for me in our dorm." said Naruto.

"All right!" cried Sakura as Naruto left with Baki to go to class.

"_Club activities, huh? I wonder if I should join one?" _asked Sakura to herself.

_Later that day..._

Sakura was trying to find a club to join.

"_A tea club, huh? I'm not really good at kneeling." _said Sakura to herself as she saw the tea club.

She then went to art club.

"_I'm not really that much of a good artist..." _said Sakura to herself as she went into the next Drama club.

"You didn't leave any poison for me to go with you... at least let me kiss your lips... " said the girl who played as Romeo.

"_Drama is too dramatic..." _said Sakura to herself as she went into the dance club.

"_I'm a bad dancer..." _said Sakura to herself.

"It's done!" cried Baki as he got out the cookies.

"It's looks so delicious!" cried one of the girls.

"_Mmm... it smells good!" _cried Sakura to herself as she went to go and check out the other clubs.

"_Swordfighting Club... Ballet Club... Fencing Club..." _said Sakura to herself as she was disappointed that none of the clubs had seemed to interest her.

"It looks like all those clubs don't seem to interest me..." said Sakura as she went to go check out the Archery Club.

"Kankuro is so cool!" cried Sakura as Kankuro hit the target with the bow and arrow.

"Awesome!" cried Sakura as some of the kids noticed Sakura in the room.

"Oh... excuse me!" cried Sakura as she ran outside and started walking.

"How embarrassing. Well, it seems that all of Miator's clubs must have special rules. Huh?" asked Sakura as she noticed that she was in Le Rim.

"This must be... Le Rim, right? Wow, it looks like they're having fun." said Sakura.

"Huh? What's wrong with you today?" asked Neji as she saw Sakura.

"Do you have a headache?" asked Neji.

"Excuse me?" asked Sakura.

"That's not good." said Neji as he noticed that Komachi was dressed up as a nurse.

"Let me give you a shot." said Komachi.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Huh? Oh! You must be Miator's..." said Neji.

"...Sakura Haruno, right?" asked Komachi.

"But... how do you know who I am?" asked Sakura.

"That's because you're one of the most popular girls in the Strawberry Dorms." said Neji.

"Right?" asked Neji and Komachi in unison.

"Then, you, too are also from the Strawberry Dorms..." said Sakura.

"Yes. I'm a 2nd Grader in Le Rim, and my name is Neji Hyuga." said Neji introducing himself to Sakura.

"And I'm also a 2nd grader and in the same class, and my name is Komachi." said Komachi as she and Neji said in unison once again:

"It's a pleasure to meet you." as they bowed their heads to Sakura.

"Same goes for you." said Sakura as she bowed her head back at them.

"Hey! That's not good! You can't just run off on your own like that!" cried Sai as he ran to Sakura, Komachi, and Neji.

"It's incomplete. You'll have to wear this in order for it to be finished" said Sai holding a butterfly hat as he was talking to Neji.

"Sai?" asked Sakura.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sakura." said Sai as he looked at Sakura.

"Hi." said Sakura.

Sai then giggled and said:

"Welcome." as Sakura giggled along with him.

"Here, Neji. Please wear this butterfly hat." said Sai as he gave Neji his butterfly hat to go with his butterfly costume.

"Now, please don't move, and stand still." said Sai as he put Neji's butterfly hat on his head.

Sakura then giggled and said:

"He looks just like his father."

"Well, I guess it fits you well, then." said Sai.

"Come on, Komachi, let's go find some patients." said Neji as he and Komachi ran to go and find some more patients.

"Right!" cried Komachi as she and Neji ran, giggling.

"What are Neji and Komachi doing, being dressed up in those silly costumes?" asked Sakura to Sai.

"Oh! We're the Transformation Club." said Neji.

'Transformation Club?" asked Sakura.

"Yep, that's right. A club that has more members to transform into a variety of costumes, _that's _us,the Transformation Club. Well now, we only have three members which is the total of members we have in our club." said Sai with a smile.

"What a weird club..." said Sakura.

"There are so many weird clubs here in Le Rim. But, everyone thinks of clubs only because the gathering of friends." said Sai.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

"We have to freedom to create any kind of club, and people are free to give up clubs any time that they want to if they don't like them." said Sai.

"I see." said Sakura.

"But now, we're remodeling new clubs, as we speak. Would you care to join our club, Sakura?" asked Sai as he got close to Sakura's face.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

"Whenever I look at you, it makes me want to dress you up in all kinds of outfits that we have here at Le Rim. You give a great sudden burst of inspiration. So, how about it? Would you like to join our club?" asked Sai.

"B... But, I'm a student from Miator... " said Sakura as she blushed at Sai.

"Then, just transfer over here to Le Rim." said Sai.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Just kidding. But however, Le Rim's clubs don't really care about school rules, so anyone can join. If you want to join any of our clubs at any time, then please feel free to contact us, because we'll be able to welcome you with open arms." said Sai as Sakura said goodbye to him and continued her walk.

"_It seems Le Rim's clubs look really interesting. I only wish Miator's clubs were like that..." _said Sakura to herself as she noticed a greenhouse.

"_I've always wondered... what is this place?" _asked Sakura to herself as she went inside the greenhouse. When she got inside the greenhouse, she was in awe at how beautiful and how gorgeous it was.

"Beautiful..." said Sakura as she noticed that a flower had laid there. Sakura then stood the flower up.

"That's better." said Sakura as she went to go to the sink to wash her hands.

Just then, Sasuke showed up with Bando and Kagura beside him.

"Here you go." said Sasuke as he gave Sakura a towel to dry off her hands.

"What... huh?" asked Sakura as she turned around to face Sasuke, Bando, and Kagura.

"Mr. Etoile!" cried a startled Sakura.

"Did you come here to tend the flowers?" asked Sasuke.

"Uh... yes." said Sakura.

"Thank you. Here. I believe this belongs to you." said Sasuke.

"But, I brought my own towel..." said Sakura.

"It's okay, Sakura. Here... go on... take it." said Sasuke.

"Okay, then..." said Sakura as she was about to take the towel but blushed as she noticed that she touched Sasuke's hand and looked at his onyx eyes, while at the same time, smiling at her.

Sakura then grabbed the towel from Sasuke and said:

"Uh... um... did you already join the Gardening Club, Mr. Etoile?" asked Sakura.

"Gardening Club?" asked Sasuke as Kagura and Bando looked at each other as the three of them giggled and chuckled.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"This isn't the Gardening Club, Ms. Haruno. This is Mr. Etoile's secret greenhouse." said Kagura.

"Huh? Secret?" asked Sakura.

"Yes... that's right. Mr. Etoile uses this greenhouse to grow flowers in case there's a ceremony of one of the three schools – Miator, Spica, and Le Rim." said Bando.

"I'm sorry, I must've said something stupid... please forgive me!" cried Sakura as she ran with the towel that Sasuke gave her and exited the greenhouse. Before she left, however, she looked back at the greenhouse.

"That was so scary..." said Sakura as she looked at the towel that Sasuke gave her.

_Later that night..._

Sakura was explaining to Naruto of what happened between her and Sasuke earlier.

"Mr. Etoile's?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah." said Sakura.

"I'll have to wash it before I return it." said Sakura.

"I see." said Naruto as Kankuro and Baki came into their dorm for the tea party.

"I'm sorry we're late. Here, I brought some homemade cookies." said Baki with a smile.

"Oh, wow!" cried a surprised Sakura with a smile.

"Let's start the tea party now." said Naruto.

"It looks so delicious..." said Sakura.

_The next day..._

Sakura was at Sasuke's dorm. She took a deep breath... and then knocked on the door. She knocked again.

"Mr. Etoile... Mr. Etoile!" cried Sakura.

No answer.

"_Where is he?" _asked Sakura to herself as she saw that same door that led to someone else's room.

"_That room..." _said Sakura as she tried to open the door only to find it locked.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Itachi as he appeared behind her.

"Itachi-sensei!" cried a surprised Sakura as she turned around and saw Itachi.

"You're not allowed to go in that room." said Itachi.

"I'm sorry, um..." said Sakura.

"There's no one living in that room right now." said Itachi.

"I... I'm sorry..." said Sakura as she ran back to her dorm and sat on her bed.

"Oh! I got it!" cried Sakura as she decided to go the greenhouse to visit Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as she saw Bando and Kagura helping Sasuke tending the flowers.

"Huh?" asked Bando.

"Huh?" asked Kagura.

"Oh! Sakura! Welcome!" cried Sasuke as Sakura bowed her head to him.

"U... Um... I believe this..." said Sakura walked to him as he got out a plant and said: 

"Do you mind holding this for me?" asked Sasuke as Sakura put the towel back in her pocket and said:

"Of course." as she took the plant from Sasuke.

"Thank you. Do you like flowers?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh! Of course I do." replied Sakura.

"Thank goodness. Do you mind helping us, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

"Just watch what we're doing and follow us." said Sasuke as Sakura looked at Bando and Kagura tending to the flowers.

"Usually, when it's a school day, we come here to the greenhouse to work early in the morning and late on school nights, but the problem is, we never have much time to do all that. That's why we do a lot more here on Saturdays." said Sasuke.

"Ah." said Sakura.

"Flowers sure are beautiful." said Sasuke as he picked up a flower pot.

"But if you take care of them with lots of love and with all of your heart, they'll someday grow into beautiful flowers." said Sasuke as Sakura helped him, Bando, and Kagura take care of the flowers.

_Later that day..._

As Sakura was about to grab the shovel, she almost touched Sasuke's hand and said: 

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. Huh?" asked Sasuke as he noticed that Sakura had dirt on her left cheek and cleaned the dirt off of it.

"Um... thank you so much." said Sakura.

"Don't mention it." said Sasuke as Bando and Kagura noticed Sasuke and Sakura's bond getting closer by the minute.

"We'll stop here for today." said Sasuke.

"Okay." said Sakura.

"Thank you, Sakura. You were such a big help, you know that?" asked Sasuke.

"No, not really." said Sakura as she noticed that the gaze in Sasuke's right eye was so deep.

"_I've never noticed this before, but now Mr. Etoile's gaze is so deep when he's staring at me like that." _said Sakura to herself.

Sasuke then looked at Bando and Kagura and said:

"Now, let's put all the flowers away, okay?"

"Yeah, but we're already done with putting them away, Mr. Etoile." said Bando.

"Bando, Kagura, you can have the rest of the day off as of today." said Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked Bando.

"What?" asked Kagura.

"The only person I need now is Sakura to help me." said Sasuke as Bando and Kagura looked at each other.

Sasuke then looked back at Sakura and asked:

"Do you mind staying with me for a little longer, Sakura?"

To which Sakura replied:

"Yeah."

_Later that day..._

Sakura and Sasuke were walking to the Virgin Mary Shrine **(Sorry, I don't know what it's called)** with bouquets of flowers to put them in pots.

"What are we going to do with these flowers?" asked Sakura.

"We're putting them in the main hall, which is at the front of the entrance door." replied Sasuke as they walked inside the Virgin Mary Shrine.

"I had no idea... that these flowers have been planted by Mr. Etoile himself." said Sakura.

"I'm only doing this on my behalf." said Sasuke as he put the flowers in the vase.

"_Unbelievable. This is the first time that I've been able to look at Mr. Etoile straight in his eyes today." _said Sakura to herself.

"Come on, Sakura. Come with me." said Sasuke.

"Right." said Sakura as she followed Sasuke inside a room that had a piano in it.

"The music room?" asked Sakura as Sasuke sat on the piano stool and began playing a part from "Fantasie Impromptu." by Frederic Chopin.

"Usually, after I place those flowers, I always come here. I can even play the piano at a relaxing time when I'm calm and at ease." said Sasuke as he continued playing the piano with Sakura right by his side, enjoying his piano playing.

Afterward, he stop playing the piano.

"Sakura, come here." said Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

"Will you play the piano with me?" asked Sasuke.

"But, I only played a little bit when I was in elementary school..." said Sakura as she began blushing in embarrassment while looking at Sasuke.

"Come on." said Sasuke.

"Uh... okay." said Sakura as she sat down next to Sasuke on the piano bench.

"What should we play?" asked Sasuke.

"Well... I, uh... I'm really-" said Sakura as Sasuke interrupted her by saying:

"Then, do you know this song?" asked Sasuke as he began playing, "Empty Room." by Sanna Nielsen.

"Go on... sing." said Sasuke.

"But, I'm not really-" said Sakura as Sasuke interrupted her again by saying:

"Sakura... even if you might sing off-key, I think that you would have a wonderful voice. Now go on... sing."

"Okay." said Sakura as she began singing:

_Sitting here alone with my memories  
Staring at a picture of you and me  
They say I look fine but if walls could talk  
They'd tell you all about how much I break apart  
I think we were right but we did it wrong  
Ever since you left me I just can't go on  
No, I can't even read the news today  
'Cause everything reminds me of yesterday _

_Empty room  
Empty heart  
Since you've been gone  
I must move on  
Empty room_

I never realized it could make me cry  
To hear the children laugh and play outside  
A walk in the park shouldn't be that bad  
But everything without you seems to make me sad  
I thought we were good, we were meant to be  
The way it turned out is still a mystery  
No, I can't even read the news today  
Reminds me of yesterday 

_Empty room  
Empty heart  
Since you've been gone  
I must move on  
Empty space  
Lonely days  
My life goes on  
Just like the moon _

_And to sail across the sky alone  
Forever trying to find its home  
I can't believe I have to say  
I don't know where you are today _

_Empty room  
Empty heart  
Since you've been gone  
I must move on  
Empty space  
Lonely days  
My life goes on  
Just like the moon  
Empty room  
Empty room_

"Wow. It seems you _do _have a beautiful voice after all, huh, Sakura?" asked Sasuke as he smiled at her.

"Yeah... I guess." said Sakura.

_The next day..._

Bando and Kagura then told Itachi about Sasuke's and Sakura's "new bond".

"Sasuke and Sakura? Is this true?" asked Itachi.

"I think it's a bit..." said Kagura.

"Well, it's just normal for him, I'm sure he'll get tired of it soon." said Itachi as Kagura and Bando looked at each other.

"But we've known Sasuke ever since we were in kindergarten, so we understand his feelings very well." said Bando.

"It's totally different than before." said Kagura.

"Different?" asked Itachi.

"But I can't really tell how it's different..." said Bando.

"It's like Sasuke's returned back to his old self. And he looks so happy." said Itachi as he looked out the window while thinking of Sasuke and Sakura being together.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Sakura..._

"_Let's have tea together... I use top class English red tea." said Sasuke._

"_Then, I'll go and boil some water." said Sakura_.

As Sakura was carrying a bottle of tea, she remembered those words that she and Sasuke said to each other as they echoed inside her head. When she got inside the greenhouse, Sasuke was sitting down on a chair... waiting for her at the table.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as she looked at Sasuke who had a sad look on his face.

"_Why is it that... Mr. Etoile looks so sad?" _asked Sakura to herself.

"What's the matter?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Sakura.

"Oh... it's nothing." said Sakura as she began having tea with Sasuke.

"Wow! It's so good! This is my first time having such delicious tea as this! I love it!" cried Sakura.

"Don't forget that the taste of the water also made it oh so great, too. But anyways, it's nice for me to see you happy... and I like that." said Sasuke as he smiled at Sakura.

"You can do anything, Mr. Etoile." said Sakura.

"That's not the point, but however... I can prepare this tea however the way you like it to be." said Sasuke with a smile as he smiled at her once more.

"Yeah!" cried Sakura.

_Later that day..._

"Thank you so much for today." said Sakura.

"I'll clean up the tea set." said Sasuke.

"But-" said Sakura.

"It's fine. _I _should be the one thanking _you. _I had a lot of fun while spending time with you, Sakura." said Sasuke as Sakura blushed, bowed her head to him and said:

"Well then, I'll be leaving now." as she left the greenhouse as Sasuke began to have that same look again when she first came in.

Sakura was singing, "Empty Room." again.

_Empty room_

_Empty heart_

"I had such a great time with Sasuke today... huh?" asked Sakura as she realized that she forgot to give the towel back to Sasuke.

"Oh no... I totally forgot..." said Sakura as she rushed back to the greenhouse to give the towel that Sasuke had given her back to him.

When she got back inside the greenhouse, Sasuke had already left by the time that she came back inside. Sakura then walked around the greenhouse and saw Sasuke standing by the window.

"_Mr. Etoile..." _said Sakura to herself as Sasuke began to cry.

"_Is Mr. Etoile crying? Then that means Mr. Etoile is actually..." sai_d Sakura to herself as she saw Sasuke start to cry.

Sasuke then quickly wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"Huh?" asked Sasuke as he thought he saw Sakura standing there... only to find her... gone.

Sakura then quickly left the greenhouse and looked back at it and thought of Sasuke crying.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke..._

As Sasuke got to the table, he noticed the cloth that he had given to Sakura, and realized that she left it for him in order to give it back to him and smiled as he was glad that she had given it back to him.

_Meanwhile, with Sakura..._

Sakura was walking back to her dorm as Naruto ran to hug her and said:

"Sakura! Oh... where were you? I've been looking all over for you, and I was so worried that you weren't going to come back!"

Sakura then smiled at Naruto and said:

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

"Oh, Sakura... you don't have to apologize... I'm just so glad that nothing bad happened to you. Welcome back." said Naruto.

"Yeah!" cried Sakura.

_Later that night..._

Itachi was in Sasuke's room with his little brother.

"Are you serious about this, Sasuke?" asked Itachi.

"Itachi... what are you talking about?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm talking about that new transfer student, Sakura Haruno. If you're getting _too _excited, then I'd suggest for you not to fall in love with her. You'll only be hurting her more... and breaking her heart... Sasuke. Good night, Sasuke." said Itachi as he left Sasuke's room and stood behind Sasuke's door as Sasuke looked at the moon.

**Naruto:  
Next time: Thorny Trap!**


	7. Chapter 7: Thorny Trap!

Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!) Chapter 7: Thorny Trap!

_The next day..._

Jugo was riding on his horse... and had his "Jugo fangirls" screaming for him... as usual.

"_What's this weird feeling? Anxiety? No... no way... it can't be that. Loneliness? I'm not sure about that one either... it's a feeling that I've never experienced before... something... something... that has to do with it being inside my heart..." _said Jugo to himself as he saw Karin watching him.

_Later that day..._

Naruto was telling Sakura about Jugo and Karin's "newfound relationship"... during class.

"It's just as I had suspected." whispered Naruto to Sakura.

"Huh? What did you see?" asked Sakura.

"There's something going on between Jugo and Karin." said Naruto as he continued whispering to Sakura.

"What's going on between Jugo and Karin?" asked Sakura in a whisper.

"Recently, Jugo has been visiting Karin a lot lately. And that they also talk to each other." said Naruto.

"And then what?" asked Sakura.

"That's not the whole point. Usually, Jugo would have never gotten close to anyone like Karin before. I don't even know if everyone else has noticed it yet." said Naruto.

"Huh?" as Naruto got closer to Sakura's face and said:

"They're in love! Jugo is in love with Karin! What a wonderful feeling." said Naruto as he began blushing and smiled at Sakura lovingly.

"I... I see..." said Sakura.

_Later that day..._

Lee and Temari were also talking about Jugo and Karin being in love.

"Jugo's in love?" asked Temari.

"Yes, but it is only the beginning." said Lee.

"Is that a problem?" asked Temari.

"Yes. I have a feeling that this is going to become a barrier for him to participate in the Etoile elections." said Lee.

"Hmm... you seem to watch over Jugo very closely, don't you, Lee?" asked Temari.

"What?" asked Lee.

"And you're also close to figure out that Jugo is actually in love." said Temari.

"Well it's that obvious that I'll have to find out more of what my rival has been up to lately." said Lee.

"And then what? Regarding that girl that watches over Jugo from afar while standing in the sunlight, where will she go off to?" asked Temari.

_Meanwhile, with Jugo and Karin..._

Jugo had finally reached Karin by horse by the bars.

"Oh, Jugo. You're still practicing even though you're taking a lunch break." said Karin.

"I know. That's only because of the tournament that's coming up soon. I'll be attending another ceremony again after that. Will you come watch me, Karin?" asked Jugo.

"Of... of course I will! I'll definitely come. But..." said Karin as she held a card behind her back.

Just then, Jugo's fangirls were screaming for him to come back.

"I'm sorry. It's getting pretty loud, so I have to go." said Jugo.

"Okay, but good luck at the tournament." said Karin.

"Thank you." said Jugo as Tenten was watching them nearby.

_Later that day..._

Jugo was taking a shower. As he got out of the shower, he saw Tenten standing there.

"You sure love to practice, don't you, Jugo?" asked Tenten.

"President Tenten..." said Jugo.

"That thing that I told you about, have you been thinking about it recently?" asked Tenten.

"I remember that I didn't accept it." said Jugo as he opened his locker to get his clothes.

"Why did you decline it?" asked Tenten.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jugo.

"There's a big crowd waiting for you outside already. And they all have presents for you. The reason that you that turned them all down, was it because you didn't want to participate in the Etoile election that's coming up soon?" asked Tenten.

Jugo then giggled and asked:

"You think about things too much, you know that?"

"But then, why?" asked Tenten.

"I can't _only _and I mean not _only _can I not accept everyone's presents. Or else it'll be to hard for me to end it which will make it pointless and at the same time, helpless, and hopeless." said Jugo as he picked up his clothes that he dropped.

"Then pick someone. You have the right to do that, you know." said Tenten.

"I don't have anyone like that." said Jugo as he closed his locker.

"Oh yeah? _Well what about the third grader, Karin? _What if _she _gave you a present?" asked Tenten as she went to Jugo to fix his necktie.

"Your necktie was crooked." said Tenten.

"I'll fix it myself." said Jugo as Tenten was done fixing his necktie.

"That's better. Sorry to bother you." said Tenten as she left Jugo alone in the locker room while he was thinking of Karin.

_Later that day..._

Karin was at the fountain praying... again. Just then, Suigetsu came.

"Uh... huh? Oh! Suigetsu!" cried Karin as she saw Suigetsu sitting on the fountain next to her.

"Are you praying again?" asked Suigetsu.

"Um..." said Karin.

"You didn't give it to him." said Suigetsu as he looked at the card that Karin was going to give to Jugo.

"Well, if it isn't the person who never excepted everybody's present..." said Suigetsu.

"Huh?" asked Karin.

"Are you that worried about the rumor that's about Jugo not accepting anyone's present?" asked Suigetsu.

"I..." said Karin.

"You like him, don't you? Jugo, I mean." said Suigetsu.

"Yeah... I do." said Karin as she began blushing as a shocked Suigetsu looked away from her and stood up and said:

"Then, why don't you tell him? If you don't tell him how you feel right away, those precious feelings of yours will never reach him, and Jugo will never realize how you feel about him. But I know..." said Suigetsu as he looked at Karin.

"Suigetsu..." said Karin.

"Don't worry. If it's only you, Karin, then that's fine. But I know that Jugo will definitely..." said Suigetsu.

"Yeah..." said Karin.

_Later that day..._

Lee and Temari were in the Spica Student Body Council Room with Tenten.

"President Tenten. I think you should let Jugo be the Etoile." said Lee.

"Yeah, Lee's right. Otherwise, it'll be a lost cause. Just forget about what he says, maybe he doesn't even have the right to participate after all, right? I think it's time to pick someone else..." said Temari.

"No." said Tenten.

"What?" asked Temari.

"After I talked to Jugo, I figured it all out." said Tenten.

"Are you saying that Jugo will have the privilege to participate in the Etoile elections?" asked Lee.

"That's right." said Tenten.

_Later that day..._

Lee and Temari were the only ones that were in the Spica Student Body Council Room now.

"I wonder... should we get rid of that Karin girl, Lee?" asked Tenten.

"That's the plan. Karin. I'll just have to make her fall in love with me. Then Jugo will hate her. Hmph... heartbroken." said Lee.

"But as long as you display some charisma, then Karin will be easy to have as a girlfriend for you, no?" asked Karin.

"This is getting pretty interesting." said Lee.

_Later that night..._

Naruto and Sakura were still gossiping about Jugo and Karin falling in love with each other.

"It seems as though they haven't separated... not one bit. Sometimes in the cafeteria, they'd always look and smile at each other whenever they were together." said Naruto.

"Hmm?" asked Sakura.

"We already know that both Karin and Jugo are very shy when they're around other people or with each other. But if we cause something to happen between the two of them, then they'll grow closer and closer as their bond gets stronger and stronger by the minute. What should we do, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Oh man... it's so hard..." said Sakura who was studying French.

"I know." said Naruto.

_Meanwhile, with Karin and Suigetsu..._

Karin was taking a shower while singing "Eyes On Me" from Final Fantasy VIII.

_Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down_

Suigetsu was looking at the card that Karin was about to give to Jugo as she continued singing her song.

"Those precious feelings of yours will never reach him, huh?" asked Suigetsu out loud as he sighed and laid on his bed.

_Meanwhile, with Lee and Temari..._

Lee was writing something while Temari sat down on her bed.

"What are you writing, Lee?" asked Temari.

"Ways to fall in love with a girl." replied Lee.

"Huh?" asked Temari as she sat up.

"That should do it." said Lee as he put the letter in an envelope.

"Okay, it's your turn, Temari." said Lee as he got closer to Temari's face.

"What?" asked Temari.

"I'll have you be the messenger." said Lee as he put the envelope on Temari's bra.

"Messenger?" asked Temari.

"Messengers are the ones who give the letters to the person of whoever receives it." said Lee.

"All right, Lee, I'll do whatever you want me to do. But, if ever a messenger goes on a trip like that, he or she needs water." said Temari as she began blushing,

"Water, huh? Drink all the water you need." said Lee as he and Temari began having sex as she giggled.

_Meanwhile, with Jugo..._

Jugo was in bed while thinking of what Tenten said to him earlier that day: 

"_Well what about the third grader, Karin?"_

Jugo then thought about it and went to sleep.

_The next day..._

As Karin was walking to class, Temari called her.

"Karin." she said.

"Huh? Oh! Temari. Y-Yes?" asked Karin as she looked at Temari.

"You must be Karin, are you not?" asked Temari as she looked at Karin.

"Uh... yeah. You're from the Student Body Council..." said Karin.

"I have something to give you. This letter... someone gave it to me. He wanted me to give it to you." said Temari as she showed Karin the letter that Lee gave to Temari to give to Karin.

"Someone?" asked Karin.

"There's someone that likes you, am I right?" asked Temari as she walked to Karin.

"Huh? Someone likes me?" asked Karin.

"Here." said Temari as she gave Karin the letter.

"Uh... thank you very much..." said Karin.

"Don't mention it." said Temari as she walked away from Karin.

"_I'm the messenger, that's why I gave this to Karin." _said Temari to herself as she giggled at Karin.

_Later that day..._

Karin was at the fountain and looked at the letter that Temari had given her. She then took a breath and opened it.

"What?" asked Karin as she started reading the letter and was shocked by what she read.

_Later that day..._

The Jugo fangirls were screaming for Jugo... as usual. And Naruto and Sakura were waiting for him to make his appearance.

"Wow, it seems like the whole school is here to see him go." said Sakura.

"Yes, Spica's sports clubs are the most popular top class throughout the whole school. They've also been asked to participate in tournaments such as this one." said Naruto.

"Ooh, wow, how amazing and cool." said Sakura.

Suigetsu came and noticed that Karin was not there but remembered what she told him earlier that day.

_Flashback..._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Are you saying that those words came from Jugo himself?" asked Suigetsu._

"_Yes, he wanted to meet me before going off to the tournament. This time, I'll remember to give the present to him." said Karin._

"_I... I see. That's great, Karin. Do your best." said Suigetsu with a smile._

"_Okay!" cried Karin as she also smiled back at Suigetsu._

_End of flashback..._

"_Karin..." _said Suigetsu to himself as he thought about Karin running off to see Jugo again.

_Later that day..._

Karin was waiting in the forest for Jugo to show up before he would take off to go to the tournament.

"The tournament is about to begin... huh?" asked Karin as Lee surprisingly showed up to meet her.

"Mr. Rock?" asked Karin.

"Hey, Karin, sorry to keep you waiting." said Lee as he started walking to her.

"What?" asked Karin.

_Back at the tournament..._

Everyone was _still _waiting for Jugo to show up and the tournament to start.

"It hasn't started yet?" asked Sakura.

"It's about time that is has. Look. Mr. Etoile came, too." said Lee.

"What?" asked Sakura as Sasuke showed up with Tenten standing right behind him.

"_The ceremony is about to begin. I wonder what Lee and the others are up to?" _asked Tenten to herself.

_Meanwhile, with Lee and Karin..._

"This letter... you..." said Karin as Lee got closer to her.

"Yep! That's right, Karin. Oh? You don't look so satisfied at all. Since Jugo is busy getting ready for the ceremony, he's not going to come and see you before it starts." said Lee.

"What?" asked Karin.

_Back at the ceremony..._

Everyone was _still _waiting for Jugo to show up for the ceremony as it was about to start. But where was Jugo? Finally, he showed up.

"Huh? Jugo? And where's Karin?" asked Suigetsu.

_Back with Lee and Karin..._

Just then, Lee put his hands on Karin's shoulders as she ended up dropping the gift that she was going to give to Jugo and the letter that Temari gave to her.

"And just where do you think _you're _going, Karin?" asked Lee.

"Let go of me." said Karin.

"You don't have to worry about Jugo any longer. Even if you don't see him off to the ceremony, he won't mind not seeing you at all. Do you know the story of Hercules?" asked Lee.

"Huh?" asked Karin.

"Hercules fell into despair because he flew too close to the sun. I recommend that you don't get _too _close to Jugo's sun either. There's no reason for you to be sad, Karin. I am also a sun. Here, I'll allow you to touch this sun of mine. Now, won't you kiss me? I love you, Karin." said Lee as Karin remembered what happened between her and Jugo earlier that day.

_Flashback..._

"_Will you come watch me, Karin?" asked Jugo._

_End of flashback..._

"Jugo." said Karin.

"Huh?" asked Lee.

"I have to go!" cried Karin as she picked up her letter from Jugo and ran to see him at the ceremony.

"_Jugo..." _she said to herself as she continued running.

"Hmph. Very stubborn for a girl like her. Well... it was worth the effort to try and kiss her." said Lee as he walked away to go and catch up with Karin.

_Back at the ceremony..._

Jugo had just gotten off his horse to shake Sasuke's hand.

"Thank you for watching me leave, Mr. Etoile." said Jugo as Sasuke smiled at him while shaking hands with him.

"Jugo is so cool. No wonder why Karin is in love with him." said Sakura.

"That's strange." said Naruto.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

"I can't find Karin anywhere. She should be here to watch Jugo leave." said Naruto as she looked at Sakura.

"Well, you do have a point, Naruto." said Sakura as she turned her face away from Naruto while waiting for Karin to show up.

"Are you nervous?" asked Sasuke.

"What?" asked Jugo.

"I can see it in your eyes." said Sasuke.

"No, I'm fine." said Jugo.

"I see. It looks like I was imagining things. Good luck at the tournament." said Sasuke as he left Jugo.

"Uh... thank you so much. Am I really that nervous?" asked Jugo as he looked at his right hand as he thought of Karin.

_Flashback..._

"_I'll definitely come." said Karin._

_End of flashback..._

Afterward, Jugo was waiting for Karin to come and looked at his fangirls. Sasuke then walked away from Tenten.

"_That's strange. I don't see Karin in sight or anywhere to be seen. Lee and Temari are also not here as well. What in the world is going on?" _asked Tenten to herself.

Jugo then went to Star Bride (his horse), and said to him:

"Let's go."

Suigetsu then ran off to go and find Karin as she continued running to the ceremony only to find Temari standing there in front of her.

"Hey there, Karin. Where do you think you're running off to?" asked Temari.

"Huh? What?" asked Karin as she saw Lee walking towards her.

"It's about time that you forget all about Jugo, Karin." said Lee as Karin continued running to the ceremony.

"_I could've sworn I saw her here..." _said Suigetsu to himself as he started looking for Karin.

"Karin! Where are you? Karin! Huh?" asked Suigetsu as she saw a crumpled up envelope on the ground.

"What's this...?" asked Suigetsu as he picked up the crumpled up envelope with his hand.

_Meanwhile, with Karin..._

Karin continued running to the ceremony but tripped and fell on the ground as her left leg was bleeding. Just then, Lee and Temari hovered over the fallen Karin.

"The glaring sun is currently being swept up by the green wind. It seems that Mother Nature wants the both of us to be together as a couple." said Lee as Karin began blushing at him.

_Meanwhile, with Sakura and Naruto..._

"Are you sure that she went this way, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, this is a shortcut. I'm positive." replied Naruto.

"Karin!" cried Suigetsu as Sakura and Naruto stopped walking.

"That voice..." said Sakura.

"Yeah..." said Naruto.

"Karin, where are you?" asked a frantic Suigetsu who was desperate to find Karin.

"Suigetsu." said Naruto.

"Yeah." said Sakura.

_Meanwhile, with Jugo..._

Star Bride was going inside the truck as Jugo continued thinking of Karin.

_Flashback..._

"_Okay, but good luck at the tournament." said Karin._

_End of flashback..._

"_Karin..." _said Jugo to himself.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto, Sakura, and Suigetsu..._

Suigetsu had just told Naruto and Sakura what happened to Karin.

"Karin is gone?" asked Sakura.

"We should split and look for clues." said Naruto.

"Yeah." said Suigetsu as the trio (Naruto, Sakura, and Suigetsu) split up to try and find Karin.

_Meanwhile, with Lee, Temari, and Karin..._

Lee grabbed onto Karin's hand.

"No!" cried Karin.

"I want you to give into my love very slowly, Karin. But sadly, it's not possible. But don't worry. My love for you is greater than Jugo's. Pretty soon, you will forget... all about Jugo." said Lee as he grabbed onto Karin's hand even tighter.

"What?" asked a shocked Karin.

"Stop it! Stop it!" begged Karin as he begged Lee to stop.

"Karin?" asked Suigetsu as he heard her scream.

"Karin?" asked Naruto as he also heard Karin's scream.

"Karin?" asked Sakura as she also heard Karin's scream.

_Meanwhile, with Jugo..._

As Jugo was getting ready to leave, he heard Karin's scream.

"Jugo? Jugo!" cried one of his assistants as he began running to find Karin.

"I'll be right back!" cried Jugo as he got on Star Bride and rode on him to try and find his beloved Karin.

"Star Bride, please take me to Karin. Please." said Jugo.

_Meanwhile, with Lee, Karin, and Temari..._

"Don't touch me..." begged Karin as Lee was about to rape her.

"Just give up already, Karin!" cried Lee.

"Stop it..." said Karin as she began crying.

"Karin..." said Sakura as she heard Jugo riding on Star Bride.

"Jugo?" asked Sakura.

"I beg of you..." said a sobbing Karin.

"You caused an awful lot of trouble for me, you know that, Karin? I'll let you understand what true love feels like." said Lee. Just then, he heard Star Bride neigh as Jugo finally reached Karin.

"Karin!" cried Jugo.

"Lee, what's the meaning of this foolishness?" asked Jugo as he got off of Star Bride.

"Jugo!" cried Karin as she ran and stood behind her.

"You interrupted our love scene. How foolish of you, Jugo." said Lee.

"Love scene?" asked Jugo as he looked at Karin.

"She doesn't look too happy about it." said Jugo as he looked back at Lee.

"Hmph. Well if you're really that scared about your precious Karin being taken away... then I'll tie her up." said Lee as he walked away from the pair with Temari following close behind and right by his side.

_Later that day..._

"Are you all right?" asked Jugo.

"Y... Yes." said Karin.

"You should be more careful, Karin... when you're being around people that can be forceful like that." said Jugo.

"Okay." said Karin.

"It's because you're so cute." said Jugo.

"Huh? Um... here... take this..." said Karin as she finally gave Jugo his present.

"Thank you." said Jugo as he took out a yellow scarf.

"It's a scarf." said Jugo.

"Did you see that, Sakura? Jugo finally accepted Karin's present." said Naruto as he, Sakura, and Suigetsu were watching from nearby.

"Yes. Karin looks so happy." said Sakura.

"This is big news to tell." said Naruto as Suigetsu became sad.

_Later that night..._

"Can I be the person to receive the letter this time? You shouldn't give up even after it's a big loss. I am the messenger after all, right? And messengers often give people letters. And they give it to the person of whoever receives it, right? After just one letter... " said Temari as she got close to Lee as they made love again.

_Meanwhile, with Karin and Suigetsu..._

Karin and Suigetsu were sleeping in bed.

"_Jugo..." _said Karin to herself as she dreamt of Jugo.

_Meanwhile, with Jugo..._

Jugo was riding a bus back to his dorm.

"_Karin..." _said Jugo to himself as he touched the scarf that Karin gave him.

**Sakura: When am I going to kiss Sasuke-kun?**

**Sasuke: Yeah, and when am I going to kiss Sakura?**

Me: Don't worry, Sasuke and Sakura, you'll be kissing in just a few chapters from now very soon. I promise.

**Sasuke and Sakura: (groan).**

**Naruto:  
Next time: Hydrangeas!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hydrangeas!

Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!) Chapter 8: Hydrangeas!

_The next day..._

It was raining outside the greenhouse and Sasuke was looking out at the rain through the window.

"_In the greenhouse, the flowers can't even get a chance to feel the rain. But outside of the greenhouse, the flowers grow under the rain as it is raining. They're flowers, but which one is the best? If only they could try and talk to us with words, what would the flowers have said?" _asked Sasuke to himself as Gaara, Temari's and Kankuro's younger brother was standing outside in the rain.

_Later that day..._

Jugo was riding on his horse, Star Bride out in the cold, pouring, and wet rain.

"It's raining, Percival." said Gaara.

_At the library..._

Sakura was buying a book to read.

"I want to borrow this book, please." said Sakura.

"Okay. Huh?" asked Ino as she looked at Sakura.

"Ms. Sakura!" cried Ino as she was delighted to see her friend.

"Thank you, Ino." said Sakura.

"Don't mention it!" said Ino with a smile.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as she noticed that it was raining.

"Um, Ms. Haruno." said Ino as Sakura looked back at her.

"If you don't find an umbrella soon, then you can borrow one that someone or some people left here." said Ino.

"I'll be okay." said Sakura as she took out her own umbrella. "Look, I have my very own umbrella. See?" she asked.

_Inside of Ino's imagination..._

"_How beautiful... I wish I could walk with Ms. Haruno under that pretty umbrella of hers..." said Ino to herself as she was imagining herself with Sakura under the umbrella that Sakura owned._

"_Ino." said Sakura._

"_Yes, Ms. Haruno?"replied Ino with a question._

"_There' s a lot of people waiting for us, so..." said Sakura as Ino snapped out of her trance._

_Outside of Ino's imagination..._

Ino was embarrassed that there was a lot of people waiting to get their books checked out.

_Meanwhile, with Gaara..._

Gaara was still standing outside in the rain with his bear, Percival. Just then, a drop of rain landed on his nose.

"Percival? Huh?" asked Gaara as he looked at the top of the tree that he was standing under.

"I'm getting wet..." said Gaara.

Just then, Sakura came outside in the cold, pouring rain as she saw Gaara sitting on the ground in the rain.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura as she walked to Gaara.

"Walk with me, please." said Sakura as Gaara looked at her, then looked away while not looking at Sakura.

"Percival is going to get wet." said Gaara.

"Huh? Are you alone?" asked Sakura.

"No. I'm with Percival, my teddy bear." replied Gaara as he grabbed onto Sakura's umbrella as she gave it to him.

"There... that's better... now Percival won't get wet." said Sakura.

"Okay." said Gaara as he nodded his head.

"Thank goodness. See you later!" cried Sakura as she left Gaara alone in the pouring rain with her umbrella and ran back to her dorm.

"Percival... that girl... was she your friend?" asked Gaara referring to Sakura.

_Later that night..._

Naruto and Sakura were in their dorm sitting on their beds as Sakura told him what happened between her and Gaara.

"So you gave him your umbrella?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. But what was I supposed to do, Naruto? I couldn't just leave him out there... alone... in the pouring rain." said Sakura.

"But that's how you do things, Sakura, isn't it? What was his name?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I forgot to ask him what his name was. Now what am I gonna do? I don't have any other umbrella." said Sakura.

"_Oh. So this means... _" said Naruto to himself as he looked at his data book about Sakura.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Oh! It's nothing! But until you get another umbrella, how about I share one with you while it's still raining?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"Thank you, Naruto!" cried Sakura with a smile.

"Don't mention it!" cried Naruto.

"_Now I can finally let Sakura share an umbrella with me." _said Naruto as_ he _imagined himself standing under an umbrella in the cold, pouring rain with his beloved Sakura.

_The next day..._

The next morning, it stopped raining and the sky showed a pretty, beautiful, yet colorful rainbow. As Naruto and Sakura were walking to class together, he still couldn't decide what to write next for the Literature Club that he was in.

"So, I guess this means that you still haven't decided what you're going to write for the Literature Club, right, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"That's right, Sakura. I still haven't decided yet." said Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, since I always borrow books that are absolutely useless." said Sakura with a smile.

"Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Yes? What is it, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Lovely weather we're having, huh?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, it sure is nice, isn't it?" asked Sakura.

_Later that day..._

The Miator boys and girls were passing by Gaara who was still sitting at that same tree the day before with his bear, Percival.

"Hey, isn't that Gaara?" asked a random Miator boy.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" asked another random Miator boy.

"Gaara?" asked Neji.

"Yes?" asked Gaara as he looked at Neji and Komachi standing right in front of him.

"Are you waiting for someone?" asked Neji.

"I'm waiting for a friend of mine... Percival's friend." said Gaara.

"Oh?" asked Neji and Komachi as they looked at each other as Neji sat down and asked:

"Oh? And who is his friend?"

"Do you know, Percival?" asked Gaara.

"I see." said Neji.

"Huh?" asked Komachi.

"Komachi, yesterday, when Gaara was taking shelter from the rain, someone must've given him an umbrella. Although he wants to return it, he doesn't even know who this person is... or his or her name. That's why he's acting very strange." said Neji as he looked at Komachi.

"That sure is something strange, yet very mysterious, Neji. Well anyway, Neji, did you understand what he said?" asked Komachi as she looked at Neji.

"Of course I do." said Neji as he nodded his head.

_In the Le Rim Student Body Council Room..._

"So, Gaara, who was it that gave you this umbrella?" asked Sai.

"Percival's friend." said Gaara.

"And exactly how tall was this friend of his?" asked Sai again.

"About Percival's height, except she's much taller." said Gaara.

"So, about that friend..." said Sai as he continued asking Gaara questions about who gave him the umbrella as Neji fell asleep while Komachi was reading a book.

"About the same as Percival's skin color, except her skin is much whiter." said Gaara.

"What an awful dilemma. We _still _can't figure out who gave you the umbrella, Gaara." said Sai.

"What are we going to do, Sai-sensei? If we don't find out where she is, then Gaara will have to go back outside to that same spot and to wait until she shows up." said Komachi as she looked at Sai.

"That's right. But if we can't figure out by any means necessary... then the club that uncovers all the school's secrets is the one and only Secret Club. Let the mystery begin! But first, we'll have to find some clues that are somehow related to this case." said Sai as he pulled on his black gloves.

"Here, Sai-sensei, this is it." said Komachi as she showed Sai the piece of Sakura's umbrella to him.

"Hmmm... both the handle and the body are bluish purple. And the umbrella folds up in two sets, so the diameter is about 110 centimeters long. So far, all the clues to this investigation are complete. Let's show these pictures all around the school. We'll let you take care of the footprints. All right then, let's move out." said Sai.

"Sai-sensei... where are we going?" asked Neji as he looked at Sai.

"Go investigate and look for clues that happened during the incident 100 times! The power of investigation includes your power of legs. So let's go to the scene and library and look for clues." said Sai.

"Yes, sir!" cried Neji and Komachi in unison.

_Later that day..._

"Hmmm..." said Sai as he was using his magnifying glass on one of the assistants of the library.

"Sai-sensei! The librarian over there also doesn't know anything about the umbrella, or where it is." said Neji as he ran to Sai.

"So there's no eyewitnesses at all, huh? Where's the librarian shift schedule?" asked Sai as she looked at the librarian assistant.

"It's in the rooms of the controls and Library Club." said the librarian assistant.

"So the Library Club must be at... Miator. Let's go." said Sai.

"Come on, Percival, let's go." said Gaara as he, Sai, Neji, and Komachi exited the library and headed to Miator and left the umbrella back at the library of Le Rim.

_Later that day..._

It then started to rain as the Miator boys, Miator girls, Le Rim boys, Le Rim girls, Spica boys, and Spica girls took cover under the trees so they wouldn't get wet as it was raining.

_Meanwhile, with Gaara, Komachi, Neji, and Sai..._

"It's starting to rain." said Komachi as she, Neji, Gaara, and Sai were inside the Virgin Mary Shrine.

"Okay, let's go... and hurry!" cried Sai as the quartet began running.

"Right!" said Neji as he followed Komachi, Gaara, and Sai as they were unaware that Sakura (the one who gave Gaara his umbrella) was walking out of the Virgin Mary Shrine.

"Aw man, it started to rain all of a sudden, why? Naruto had to turn in something to his club... how long is it going to take for him to come back? Huh?" asked Sakura as she saw Sasuke with his umbrella as his umbrella hovered over her.

"Sasu- I mean, Mr. Etoile!" cried Sakura as she looked at Sasuke.

"Please walk with me." said Sasuke.

"Is that okay if I walk with you?" asked Sakura.

"An umbrella is meant to be used on a rainy day such as this." said Sasuke.

Just then, as Naruto was walking to look for Sakura, he saw her walking with Sasuke.

"Sakura..." said Naruto as he held onto Sakura's umbrella and began to cry.

_Meanwhile, with Jugo..._

"Are you done practicing?" asked one of Jugo's friends.

"No, I'm going out again pretty soon. Huh?" asked Jugo as he saw the scarf that Karin had given him the day before.

"Come on, Star Bride, let's go." said Jugo as he got on his horse, Star Bride.

_Meanwhile, with Karin and Suigetsu..._

Karin and Suigetsu were also outside in the rain... and running together!

"Darn it, Suigetsu, why is it that is started to rain all of a sudden?" asked Karin.

"Karin, we're going to the cathedral." said Suigetsu as they ran to take shelter in the cathedral.

_Inside the cathedral..._

"That's strange. There's no one here." said Karin.

"Usually, when it comes to a special occasion, everybody's here. But since there's no special occasion going on, there's nobody here." said Suigetsu.

"I'm cold." said Karin.

"That's because you're wet." said Suigetsu as he and Karin sat on the booths together.

"I told you that we should've let my grandmother pick us up." said Suigetsu.

"But it was sunny just now..." said Karin.

"Say, Karin. If you get sick and catch a cold, then Jugo will come and visit you." said Suigetsu.

"Unfortunately, that's not going to happen... huh?" asked Karin as Suigetsu put his arms around her.

"Is that so?" asked Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu." said Karin.

"What's wrong?" asked Suigetsu.

"Do you like someone?" asked Karin.

"It's a secret." said Suigetsu as Karin picked up her bag and stood up.

"Looks like the rain won't stop anytime soon now, I suppose. So why not go borrow an umbrella from the library?" asked Karin as she left Suigetsu alone in the cathedral.

"I see, well there's still a way..." said Suigetsu.

_At the library..._

"I'm getting wet." said Karin as she was still complaining about being wet.

"Do you mind if we borrow an umbrella?" asked Suigetsu.

"There's one here." said one of the librarian assistants.

"Then, I guess I'll borrow this one." said Suigetsu.

"Go ahead." said the librarian assistant as Suigetsu and Karin went outside in the rain with an umbrella.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Sakura..._

Sasuke and Sakura were taking a walk. Just then, Sakura saw her umbrella.

"That's the color of the umbrella that I gave that boy." said Sakura.

"This is not good." said Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as she looked at Sasuke.

"It looks like this umbrella is too big for the both of us to fit into." said Sasuke.

_Meanwhile, with Deidara, Suigetsu and Karin at Spica Dormitory..._

"Whoa, you guys are all wet. Aren't you going to get sick and catch a cold? We're the members of the Saintly Choir, are we not? And most importantly, Suigetsu, you're the leader of the whole class. Please be more cautious about yourself. Hmph!" cried a scolding Deidara.

"And why are you here, Deidara?" asked Suigetsu.

"You've been waiting here for a while because you were worried that something happened to the two of us, right? Thank you, Deidara." said Karin as she looked at Deidara.

"Well, it was only a coincidence, right? I was getting myself a towel, but then I ended up here..." said Deidara as he began blushing.

"Oh, that's a coincidence, all right. Go take a shower, Karin." said Suigetsu as he went inside his dorm.

"I'm going to take my shower now." said Karin as she also went inside with him.

"Oh, the water's going to be cold at first, so please be careful, okay? Let me help you get re-" said Deidara as the door hit his face as he fell to the ground.

"_I'm _taking a shower with Karin." said Suigetsu as Deidara got up and said:

"Well, if you want to take a shower so badly, then I'll let _you _go first, Suigetsu." as he went inside Suigetsu and Karin's dorm.

"I said we're taking one together!" cried Suigetsu as he pushed Deidara out of the room as he bumped the door in front of him as he tried to go back in Suigetsu and Karin's dorm to which he ended up getting hit in the face by their door... again!

_Meanwhile, with Sai, Gaara, Neji, and Komachi..._

"This is a real mystery. An umbrella suddenly disappears." said Sai.

"I'm sorry, but I must've left it here by accident." said Neji.

"Sai-sensei." said Komachi as Neji, Gaara, and Sai looked at her.

"Take a look at this umbrella holder." said Komachi as Sai carefully examined it with his magnifying glass.

"I see. So if someone had already used this, then they must've left it here by mistake. Say, did anyone by chance borrow this umbrella today?" asked Sai as the librarian said:

"Since it started to rain this afternoon, a lot of people had already used some of the library's umbrellas. But sadly, I don't really remember who borrowed which umbrella, I'm afraid..."

"Oh, Sai-sensei, it's time for our curfew." said Komachi.

"Well that's too bad. Well, as of today, the Secret Club's investigation ends right now."

"Yes, sir!" cried Komachi, Gaara, and Neji in unison.

"Thanks for all your hard work." said the librarian.

_Later that night..._

Suigetsu, Karin, Naruto, and Sakura were having a tea party in Naruto's and Sakura's dorm.

"Wow, what a nice scent." said Sakura.

"You like it? It's lavender." said Naruto.

"But Suigetsu usually drinks herb tea." said Karin to Sakura.

"Well, since lavender is calm and soothing, and at the same time, cooling, it helps me relax a little." said Suigetsu.

"It's strange... it's like all the stress that I had today suddenly all faded away." said Naruto as he and Suigetsu closed their eyes.

"I know, right?" asked Suigetsu as he and Naruto began to sigh.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as she and Karin looked at each other.

_Later that night..._

The boys (Naruto and Suigetsu), and the girls (Karin and Sakura), were continuing their tea party.

"It's still raining." said Sakura.

"I know." said Suigetsu as the quartet closed their eyes.

"Do you like it when it rains?" asked Karin.

"Of course I do. I don't really hate it, though. But whenever I have my favorite umbrella with me..." said Sakura.

"Since I don't have any noisy first graders..." said Suigetsu.

"If only I could be holding the umbrella with the person I admire..." said Naruto.

"I kind of hate it." said Karin.

"That's because you're feeling sorry for my grandmother, isn't that right, Karin?" asked Suigetsu.

"Hey!" cried Karin as Naruto and Sakura giggled.

"I think it's time we go back to our dorms." said Naruto.

"Yeah." said Sakura as she nodded her head while looking at Naruto.

"I sure hope you find your umbrella soon, Sakura." said Karin.

"Thank you, Karin." said Sakura.

"Yeah. Thanks for treating us today, guys." said Karin.

"Come again." said Karin.

"Good night." said Sakura.

"Good night." said Karin and Suigetsu in unison.

_The next day..._

Gaara, Komachi and Neji were standing outside in the rain.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, Gaara." said Komachi.

"Don't worry, Gaara. I'm sure that today, we'll definitely find that umbrella." said Neji.

"And that's not all, right?" asked Sai.

"Percival's friend..." said Gaara.

"Oh yeah, that's right. And not only will we find the umbrella, but we'll also find the person that gave it to you, Gaara, right? So, let's have a Secret Club meeting this afternoon." said Sai as they all picked up their umbrella.

"Yes, sir!" cried Komachi, Neji, and Gaara in unison.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto and Sakura..._

"Naruto, isn't that bag too heavy?" asked Sakura to Naruto as they were about to walk to school.

"I'll be fine. Oh! I forgot to give a book to you that I left on my desk." said Naruto.

"Then I'll wait here for you at the front door, and then we'll leave, okay?" asked Sakura with a smile.

"Sakura." said Naruto.

"Yes?" asked Sakura.

"Today... uh..." said Naruto as he was about to ask her to walk under the umbrella with her as Sakura said:

"Sure." as she nodded her head.

"_Now we can both hold the same umbrella..." _said Naruto to himself with a smile as he daydreamed of him being under the umbrella with his beloved Sakura that he secretly loved and adored.

Just then, Ino wanted to go under the umbrella with Sakura as Naruto dropped his bags.

Ino and Sakura were walking together in the rain.

"I see. It seems you _still _haven't found your umbrella yet, Ms. Haruno." said Ino.

"Nope." said Sakura.

"Well, maybe I can ask my library friends to look for it for you today." said Ino.

"Thanks, Ino." said Sakura as she smiled at Ino.

"Don't mention it, as long as I get to help Ms. Sakura find her umbrella, today, right?" asked Ino as she and Sakura looked at Naruto alone with an umbrella.

"Goodbye!" cried Ino as she started asking her librarian friends if they've seen Sakura's umbrella to which they shook their heads.

_In the Le Rim Student Body Council Room..._

""The stars always return to their proper place." That's a popular saying here at Le Rim, right?" asked Sai.

"Stars?" asked Komachi.

"So the person with the umbrella has to be... she'll definitely return back to the same place from yesterday today." said Sai.

"So does this mean... that's she'll return the umbrella back to us, right?" asked Neji.

"Precisely. Now, Secret Club, let's go!" cried Sai.

"Right!" cried Gaara, and Komachi in unison as the quartet continued their investigation to find the missing umbrella.

"Y-Yeah." said Gaara.

"The library?" asked Suigetsu.

"I'm taking an umbrella back where it belongs." said Karin.

"You didn't forget the fact that you borrowed an umbrella, right, Suigetsu?" asked Deidara.

"Well, how could I have forgotten?" asked Suigetsu.

"So, when is the Saintly Choir singing again?" asked Deidara.

"Sure, Suigetsu is talented, but he needs a lot more dedication." said Karin.

"That's right." said Deidara.

_Meanwhile, with Sakura and Naruto._..

Sakura and Naruto were at the Virgin Mary Statue. But Naruto begged Sakura not to go.

"No! I'm not letting you go until you leave campus with me after school today." begged Naruto.

"Naruto..." said Sakura.

"Well, because you're so beautiful, Sakura." said Naruto.

_At the library..._

Sai, Neji, Gaara, and Komachi continued their search for the missing umbrella.

"Is that her?" asked Komachi on her walkie-talkie.

"No. But that girl may be a suspect." said Sai on his walkie-talkie while Suigetsu, Karin and Deidara were about to go the library.

_Meanwhile, with Sakura and Naruto..._

Naruto and Sakura continued their walk under the umbrella in the pouring rain.

"Oh well, if I don't find my umbrella today, then I guess I'll have to give up and buy a new one." said Sakura.

Deidara, Karin, and Suigetsu then slowly made their way inside the library.

Ino then caught a quick glimpse at Suigetsu.

"That's your favorite one, isn't it?" asked Naruto.

"Excuse me." said Ino as Karin, Suigetsu, and Deidara looked at her.

"Um..." said Ino.

"I believe this..." said Deidara as he was about to give the librarian the umbrella.

"Wait! That's..." said Ino.

"That's the one!" cried Sai.

"This one must be... our goal!" cried Neji as he jumped then fell to the ground.

"That umbrella... that's... my umbrella..." said Sakura as she and Naruto arrived at the library as Gaara put Percival down and walked to Sakura with the umbrella in his hands.

"You must be... Gaara of the Desert... I'm... Sakura Haruno." said Sakura as Gaara gave her the umbrella that belonged to her back.

"Thank you... Sakura... Haruno..." said Gaara.

"Me too. Thanks for all your help, Gaara." said Sakura as everyone was having fun with their umbrellas.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Jugo..._

Jugo and Sasuke were taking a walk in the rain... and also using an umbrella, too!

"Thanks for the help. I forgot where I left my umbrella." said Jugo.

"Jugo, don't worry about it." said Sasuke.

"Is something wrong with this umbrella, Sasuke?" asked Jugo.

"I finally figured it out yesterday. I realized that this umbrella is too big for just one person." said Sasuke.

"But you also... wish for people... to use it together... right... Sasuke?" asked Jugo.

"You do know that his nothing to do with you, right?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Jugo.

"Well... I don't know, Sasuke... I don't know." said Jugo as he and Sasuke walked back to class.

**Naruto:  
Next time: Memories!**


	9. Chapter 9: Memories!

Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!) Chapter 9: Memories!

It was summertime in Miator, Le Rim, and Spica. 

"_I love summer. I love the pool, bathing suits, camp, seaside summer school... I love everything! I'm okay when it comes to homework during our summer vacation. I even love the summer showers and thunderstorms, too! But however... when it comes to ghosts, spirits, and stories of the supernatural... I'm frightened of it. I'm scared."_ said Sakura to herself.

Suigetsu and Karin came inside Sakura's and Naruto's dorm for a tea party.

"Thanks for letting us come over." said Karin to Naruto.

"You're welcome. Is anyone else coming over, too?" asked Naruto.

"Hey, hey, guys, look at this." said Suigetsu as he opened the box of sweets.

"Oh my, it looks so delicious!" asked Naruto.

"I ordered it about a while ago, but then it got delivered today. They're spoiled, so if we don't eat them right now..." said Suigetsu.

"So, I guess this means I can still make the tea, right, Suigetsu?" asked Naruto.

"You know come to think of it, where's Sakura?" asked Karin.

Just then, they heard the door about to open as Sakura took a peek inside then immediately closed it as she feared that Karin, Naruto, and Suigetsu would see her.

"What's the matter?" asked Suigetsu.

"Well, Suigetsu, unfortunately, Sakura's bathing suit had already been delivered this morning." said Naruto as Sakura was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oh, Sakura, open up!" cried Suigetsu in a singing tone of voice as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sa-ku-ra!" cried Karin as she split her name up into three syllables.

"No way!" cried Sakura.

"Everyone's already getting ready to go to the pool." said Suigetsu.

"I'm not going to let someone see me like this!" cried Sakura.

"Come on, Sakura, stop this foolishness." begged Suigetsu.

"If you make too much noise, then the Sister will catch us." said Karin as Naruto put his hands on Suigetsu and Karin's shoulders.

"And on top of that, the pastries have already been delivered to the shop. Too bad, so sad." said Suigetsu.

"We'd thought you'd be thrilled." said Karin.

"Oh well. I guess this cream parfait looks totally delicious. Looks like I'll be taking this mille-feuille." said Naruto.

"Yeah! And this chocolate fruit came as it was also included and highly recommended, too!" cried Suigetsu.

"Man, it's so hard to choose one, isn't it?" asked Naruto.

"How delicious, right?" asked Suigetsu as he, Karin, and Naruto were eating all the sweets.

As Sakura opened the door, Suigetsu grabbed her hand as she came out of the bathroom in her bathing suit.

"There!" cried Suigetsu.

"Oh my, how cute!" cried Naruto.

"Sakura, it fits you perfectly!" cried Karin.

"Naruto's right. It does look cute, no?" asked Suigetsu.

"Oh my god! No, I didn't want any of this!" cried Sakura as she sat down on the ground while covering her bathing suit with her hands.

"Aw, cheer up, Sakura, it's not that bad. There's a piece of cake waiting for Sakura." said Naruto.

"Really?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, you really do have a good taste to sweets, don't you?" asked Suigetsu.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura as Suigetsu and Karin walked back to their dorm.

_Meanwhile, with Karin and Suigetsu..._

"Sakura's so cute, no?" asked Suigetsu.

"I think it's a great bathing suit that she's wearing, so there's no reason to be embarrassed about it, right?" asked Karin.

"She has a longer way to go then you do, Karin." said Suigetsu.

"Oh my..." said Suigetsu as he thought he heard Karin crying.

"Oh come now, Karin... there's no reason for you to cry about it, is there?" asked Suigetsu as he looked at Karin.

"But Suigetsu, that's not me who's crying..." said Karin.

"Huh? But just now, I thought I heard someone crying..." said Suigetsu as he and Karin continued hearing the crying.

"Who... who's crying?" asked Karin.

"No... it can't be her, can it?" asked Suigetsu as the crying continued.

_The next day..._

After Naruto told Sakura what happened to Suigetsu and Karin last night, she was shocked.

"What? Did you just say that Karin and Suigetsu saw a ghost?" asked a shocked Sakura.

"No, it's not a ghost. They said that they heard a girl crying in the hallway as the two of them came back from the tea party we had last night." said Naruto.

"Then that must be the "young girl in the hallway", right?" asked Baki.

"Yes. Why it's one of the Seven Mysteries Of Strawberry House." said Naruto.

"Seven Wonders?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Strawberry House's famous strange phenomenons are best known as the "Seven Wonders". But Sakura, it's true that you haven't heard about them before, right?" asked Naruto.

"No." said Sakura.

"Let's think about it for a second..." said Baki as he, Naruto and Kankuro said in unison:

"The young girl in the hallway, shadow on the dance floor, the thirteenth staircase that's from the attic, the image of Virgin Mary in the gloomy window, a picture of the piano player, the seventh door, and the laughter in the basement." as Baki and Naruto looked at each other.

"What are those?" asked Sakura.

"Those are one of the walls of the now-forbidden basement rooms, and there are stains of the bodies of dead people in there." said Baki as he got closer as a frightened Sakura screamed.

"Now, here's mine, Sakura: In the empty meeting rooms, laughter suddenly echoes throughout it, so that means that people who'll end up hearing it will-" said Naruto as Sakura cried out:

"No!"

"Are you that scared, Sakura?" asked Kankuro.

"It's worse than I imagined." said Baki.

"It's interesting to know that the Seven Wonders that Baki and I know are totally different." said Naruto.

"All the Seven Wonders aren't real anyway. It's just a thought that they'd be _way _different when it comes to the person who knows it all too well now." said Kankuro.

"Isn't "real" a little bit too much now, Kankuro?" asked Baki as the clock rang.

"But isn't real, is it? Anyways, just don't let it go to your head, okay, Sakura?" asked Kankuro as he looked at Sakura.

"Okay." said Sakura.

_Later that day..._

It was time for class. The teacher then came in.

"Good morning, everyone." she said.

"Good morning, sensei." said the students in unison.

"It's time for the morning prayer. Today, we'll be reciting a prayer from the Book Of Psalms. Psalm: #147, verse 1-14. Is everyone ready for the morning prayer?" asked the teacher.

"Yes!" said the class in unison.

Sakura then looked at Naruto and asked:

"Naruto?"

_At the cafeteria..._

Naruto and Sakura were eating lunch together.

"Oh my, Naruto, what is this?" asked Sakura as Naruto gave her some paper that was talking about the Seven Mysteries.

"I spent my break time by asking other students for more information about the Seven Mysteries. It's too bad that most students couldn't figure the Seventh Mystery." said Naruto.

"What? Oh! These must be the boys and girls from the neighboring class, and I also see high school students here in this paper. Oh! Hiyate-sensei! So our homeroom teacher is also from Miator, too?" asked Sakura as she looked at Naruto.

"Yep! That's right, Sakura! He's our upperclassman. But if you look at it very carefully, there are differences in the Seven Mysteries. It sure is interesting, don't you think, Sakura? Example, Five out of the Seven Mysteries that Ino knows about are also the ones that Baki knows about too. But so far, two of Hiyate-sensei's cases that are also mysteries are still the same, though." said Naruto.

"Hmmm? Wait... you mean... Naruto..." said Sakura.

"That's right. I was having a lot of trouble of what I was going to do for that report for the Literature Club. So I decided to look for clues regarding these mysteries." said Naruto.

"So wait... what kind of report are you writing, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Well for now... why don't we start with "The Girl Of The Hallway" first, okay?" asked Naruto as Sakura squeezed her cup and said:

"Don't tell me! That's the same girl that Karin and Suigetsu met, isn't it?"

"That's right, Sakura. That's the case we're starting with first." said Naruto.

_Later that day..._

Karin and Suigetsu were going to the pool to go swimming.

Just as Karin got in, she noticed that Suigetsu was nowhere to be seen or found until...

"Got you!" he cried.

...until Suigetsu jumped into the water and scared Karin as the two of them began floating in the water.

"Man, Suigetsu, why do you have to scare me like that, huh?" asked Karin.

"It's because you're so cute, Karin. That's why I like scaring you." said Suigetsu.

"Is that so... Suigetsu?" asked Karin.

"It's almost like we're flying so high in the sky while floating." said Suigetsu as he and Karin looked at the sky.

"Yeah..." said Karin.

"All right! Free time is over, so come back to class!" cried the teacher.

"Okay!" cried the students in unison.

_Later that day..._

Suigetsu was taking a shower.

"Hey, Naruto and Sakura... do you remember about what happened last at the hallway?" asked Suigetsu as he looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"Do you both like monsters, is that why you're asking?" asked Karin.

"I hate monsters, so please don't talk about them..." said a frightened Sakura.

"Oh my goodness, Sakura." said Suigetsu.

"We're looking for clues involving the Seven Mysteries. Like when you heard that voice last night, and whatever fears that you had as well. Everything else is fine, so is there something else that you wish to tell me?" asked Naruto to Suigetsu and Karin.

"Well, if I remember correctly, I could've sworn I heard the voice coming from the entrance. It was right on our way to Spica." said Karin.

"Yes, that's right. It almost fell like the voice was calling us on both sides of the hallway." said Suigetsu.

"Then... that voice wasn't just a normal voice, was it?" asked Sakura.

"But although the roof is higher, you could hear an echo from over there. Although I'm not exactly sure..." said Karin.

"So wait... what kind of voices do you remember hearing, Karin?" asked Naruto.

"Well... huh?" asked Karin as she saw Suigetsu scaring Sakura as he ended up naked.

"It looks like our beloved naked Suigetsu has more effect on more than a monster does." said Naruto as he looked at the naked Suigetsu.

"That's true." said Karin.

"What? What are you guys saying?" asked Suigetsu.

_Later that night..._

Sasuke and Sakura were getting ready for bed.

"Hey, Sakura." said Naruto.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

"I found something pretty interesting for me to show you." said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Do you remember those people who knew about "The Girl In The Hallway,"? They all had one thing in common." said Naruto.

"They all had one interesting thing in common?" asked Sakura.

"Don't you want to know what it is, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Of course..." said Sakura as Naruto sat on her bed and said:

"Although the data is incomplete, I can't think of any more conclusions. And besides... all the students know the story far too well. There's also some descriptions, but the number of "The Girl In The Hallway" are all the same, too." said Naruto as he got out those papers from earlier that he showed to Sakura.

"I see." said Sakura.

"But since a lot of people didn't graduate, they don't know this story that well. But students who have graduated in the last five years, they still remember that story, but as six years pass, then no one will know or remember anything about it." said Naruto.

"Huh? But when you say five years, Naruto, are you talking about the sixth graders that moved here to the Strawberry Dorms?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, that's right! You are correct, Sakura!" cried Naruto as Sakura chuckled.

"It might be a rumor an all, but who knows?" asked Naruto.

""The Girl Of The Hallway", huh? What's the story about basically?" asked Sakura

"Here's how it goes... one night, which was three years ago, a lonely student of the Strawberry Dorms had walked out of her room. But then... she never came back. Huh?" asked Naruto as she saw a frightened Sakura under the blankets.

"Tomorrow, we're continuing our investigation with the high school boys and girls." said Naruto as he looked at Sakura.

_Later that night..._

As Naruto was sleeping, she saw a frightened Sakura with pillows in her hands as she hovered over Naruto's bed.

"Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, please don't laugh at me when I say this, but..." said Naruto as he sat up and asked:

"Sure. No problem. What is it, Sakura, What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. Do you mind if I sleep with you in your bed tonight, Naruto?" asked Sakura as Naruto nodded his head and smiled at her.

_Later that night..._

Sakura was sleeping with Naruto on his bed.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I must've scared you too much." said Naruto.

"Oh that's all right. I can calm down at a time like this." said Sakura.

"You know, Sakura, this is the first time that you've slept in my bed with me." said Naruto.

"I know. But..." said Sakura.

"Yes?" asked Naruto.

"When I first came here to Miator, I was always lonely. I just wanted to sleep with you in your bed a lot, Naruto." said Sakura as she got closer to Naruto and laid down on his shoulder.

"Hey, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"If we sleep together like this, then we'll be having the same dreams." said Naruto.

"Naruto, please don't have nightmares, okay?" asked Sakura.

"All right, Sakura. If you say so." said Naruto as he grabbed onto Sakura's hand as they fell asleep.

"_Sakura..." _said Naruto to himself.

_The next day..._

Naruto and Sakura gave "The Seven Mysteries Of Strawberry Dorms" to Itachi.

"The Seven Mysteries Of Strawberry Dorms..." said Itachi.

"Yes, and one of them is "The Girl Of The Hallway"-" said Sakura as Itachi said:

"That's only make-believe."

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"Might I suggest to you that you should never investigate that kind of ridiculous and petty information." said Itachi.

"But, Itachi-sensei, there was people saying that they heard voices..." said Sakura.

"Excuse me. I have a meeting to attend to." said Itachi as he left for the meeting leaving Naruto and Sakura alone.

_Later that day..._

Naruto and Sakura were at Sasuke's greenhouse and began asking Bando, Kagura, and Sasuke about "The Girl In The Hallway" case.

""The Girl Of The Hallway", huh? Have you talked to Itachi about it?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Sakura.

"Huh? But Itachi is-" said Sakura as Sasuke interrupted her by saying:  
"Itachi Uchiha. He's my older brother."

"No, but the Student Body Council President told me not to ask such ridiculous and petty information." said Sakura.

"Well, Sakura, I believe that my answer will be the same as his, I'm afraid. I have nothing to say to that." said Sasuke.

"What? But, I was just asking if you knew or heard about it..." said Sakura.

"I just gave you my answer to your question, Sakura. I said I had nothing to say about it, did I not?" asked Sasuke.

_Later that day..._

Naruto and Sakura were asking questions to Sai about "The Girl In The Hallway".

"The Seven Mysteries Of The Strawberry Dorms? I think I can help you with that. In fact, I do know about "The Girl In The Hallway". I met her the first day that I moved here." said Sai.

"I knew it!" cried Sakura.

"It seems like Sai-sensei must know an awful lot about this case..." said Naruto as he looked at his book.

"That sure is quite interesting. Can you please explain the details for me?" asked Sai as he looked at Naruto's book.

"Of course. According to our investigation, all fifth graders and the ones below know all about "The Girl In The Hallway". Well, there are some sixth graders that know about it, too. The older graduates are, then the more they know about this case. But the students who graduated about a decade ago and some more who also graduated as well also know nothing about it at all, too." said Naruto.

"Hmmm... if I recall correctly that when I first came to this school, there was a big riot about this case. But I also heard that one of my upperclassmen heard the voice as well, too." said Sai.

"Huh? Is that true as well?" cried a frightened Sakura.

"It's either a story that's told by the sixth graders, or maybe it _did _actually happen." said Sai.

"So you say that you're interested in this case as well, right, Sai-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Why of course I am! I'm always interested in anything when it comes to the Strawberry Dorms." said Sai.

"You're not scared, are you?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura. You know how old the Strawberry Dorms are, aren't you?" asked Sai.

"Uh..." said Sakura.

"Well, I also heard that they were built by the time that Miator was founded and built as well, too. It must've been over a 100-years-old." said Sai.

"Wow..." said Sakura.

"Even after so many years have passed, inside of this building that we're in right now, only boys and girls around the same age lived here. Even these walls have deep conversation here as well, too. But out of all our frustrations and sorrows... and every kind of feelings that we have an share... well, in this building that the three of us are standing here at this very moment and right now, it's that obvious that there are mysterious incidents that occurred and still are occurring inside of these buildings, too, no?" asked Sai.

_Later that night..._

Naruto was reading a book while Sakura was sleeping in her bed. He then looked at her and was about to leave, but a voice said:  
"Naruto." as Naruto turned around to see Sakura still awake.

"Sakura, you still can't sleep yet, right?" asked Naruto.

"No." said Sakura as Naruto sat on her bed and said:

"Sakura."

"That's only because... because we've been investigating this case, I haven't slept ever since then." said Sakura.

"I know. Do you want to come with me, Sakura?" asked Naruto as Sakura quickly nodded her head and said:

"Yes!"

Naruto and Sakura then held hands and walked down the hallway.

"It's strange... whenever I'm with you, Naruto, I don't feel that scared. But when I'm alone, it feels so scary to me." said Sakura.

"How wonderful." said Naruto as they reached the hallway where "The Girl In The Hallway" was crying.

"I remember that it was around here somewhere..." said Naruto.

"Yeah..." said a determined Sakura as she held Naruto's hand really tight.

"_I'm not scared... I'm totally fine... I'm all right... I'm all right..." _said a determined Sakura to herself as she and Naruto heard "The Girl In The Hallway" crying.

"It is real!" said a frightened Sakura.

"Looks like it, too..." said Naruto as they continued listening to the crying of "The Girl In The Hallway".

"_I'm all right, I'm all right... I'm not scared, I'm not scared..." _said Sakura to herself as Naruto cried:

"Sakura! Look over there!"

Naruto and Sakura then heard that "The Girl In The Hallway"''s crying was getting closer and closer. Naruto and Sakura then nodded their heads and continued following the crying.

"_I'm not scared... I'm not scared..." _said Sakura to herself as she saw that there was no one there.

"Oh my goodness..." said Naruto as he and Sakura saw a cat with glowing yellow eyes.

"A cat?" asked Sakura.

"So that was the noise. The voice that belonged to "The Girl In The Hallway" was actually a cat all along." said Sakura.

"Yeah." said Naruto.

"This must've been the noise that Karin and Suigetsu heard." said Sakura.

"Maybe..." said Naruto.

"But of course! Five years ago, it turns out the upperclassmen must've heard that cat as well." said Sakura.

"Is that right...?" asked Naruto.

"I'm positive." said Sakura.

"You think?'" asked Naruto.

"Of course I'm sure." said Sakura.

"Yeah, right." said Naruto as "The Girl In The Hallway" was actually a boy! And it was actually Itachi when he was younger!

_Flashback to 9 years ago..._

"_Itachi. You're hiding here and crying again, right?" asked a seven-year-old Sasuke._

"_Sasuke..." said a 12-year-old Itachi._

"_I understand that since you're homesick, that it's your first time living in a dorm, right?" asked Sasuke as he grabbed Itachi's hand and said:_

"_There's always rumors about you crying all over the dorms, Itachi. That's why they always hear crying coming from you in the hallway."_

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke." said Itachi._

"_There's no reason for you to cry, Big Brother." said Sasuke._

"_I'll try to be okay from now on." said Itachi._

"_Is that so?" asked Sasuke as they stopped walking._

"_Yes. I'll work hard and my hard work will pay off. But, Sasuke, it's because you came and picked me up." said Itachi._

"_Well, I guess this means that Big Brother doesn't have to sleep with me tonight, huh?" asked Sasuke._

"_That's not true!" cried Itachi._

"_You said you were going to work hard, right?" asked Sasuke._

"_It's just for tonight..." said Itachi._

"_Okay then, just for tonight it is."_

_End of flashback..._

It actually turned out that Itachi was daydreaming about that night with Sasuke from nine years ago.

"Itachi... Itachi..." said Sasuke.

"Huh? Yes!" said Itachi as he stood up.

"Please read Page 24." said Sasuke as Itachi turned the pages to Page 24.

"Start reading from the fourth line." said Sasuke as Itachi began reading.

"Around this time in Europe, the strong countries have developed more ties with each other. As they worked hard to use themselves..." said Itachi as he remembered what he said to Sasuke nine years ago while he continued reading.

_Flashback to 9 years ago..._

_Itachi and Sasuke were continuing their walk to their dorm._

"_I'll work hard. And someday, I'll be strong just like my own little brother, Sasuke." said Itachi to himself._

_End of flashback..._

"Okay, next person, Kisame Hoshigaki." said Mizuki, their teacher.

"Yes." said Kisame.

"How foolish of you, Itachi. Usually, you don't act like that. It's about time that you work harder, don't you think so... Big Brother?" asked Sasuke.

"Thank you... Sasuke... my little brother." said Itachi.

"_I'll work harder, huh?" _said Itachi to himself as he looked out the window.

_Later that day..._

Sakura then came to the pool with her bathing suit on, jumped in the water... and began swimming.

Just then, Naruto appeared.

"Looks like someone's having fun, huh, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Let's swim together, Naruto." said Sakura as she held out her hand for Naruto to grab it.

"Okay. Oh, by the way, Sakura, I have something to tell you." said Naruto.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

**(Note: "The Girl In The Hallway" has been changed to "The Boy In The Hallway" because of Itachi.)**

"It's about "The Boy In The Hallway". I couldn't get all the information. But instead, I've decided to investigate on other mysteries for now." said Naruto.

"B-But-" said Sakura as Naruto interruped her by saying:

"Don't worry, Sakura. There's only Six More Mysteries to figure out. Who knows? Maybe one of them must be true, after all. You never know what good will come of it." said Naruto.

Sakura then went underwater and said:

"Give me a b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-brub-blub." as Naruto giggled.

**(Note: Hi guys, it's Aerisuke here. I don't know when I'll be uploading the next chapter. It's just that there's been an error in . So, I don't know if it's me or they must be working on the site. Well, it might take a few days for me to upload the next chapter. Don't blame me. Blame . So for now, I'll be working on more chapters to this story.)**

**Naruto:  
Next time: Private Lessons!**


	10. Chapter 10: Private Lessons!

Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!) Chapter 10: Private Lessons!

**(Note: Hmm... it seems like Sasuke and Sakura are getting closer and closer. What will happen to these two lovebirds, hmmm? Anyways, every time I read a review from one of you guys, there's an error... and this usually doesn't happen. It's probably the website itself that's causing this error to happen. But anyways, please enjoy the chapter! Also, this might be uploaded soon. But please R&R!)**

_Later that day..._

Sasuke was at that the tree while waiting for Sakura to show up.

"_When I first saw Sakura, I only thought of her as a cute girl. I even thought she was the cutest girl out of all the other girls. I... knew it all along, haven't I?" _asked Sasuke to himself as he realized that he was starting to fall in love with Sakura.

_Later that day..._

Naruto and Sakura were having lunch in the cafeteria with Baki and Kankuro.

"Hey, Baki and Kankuro, how about we all go to the beach together. And then-" said Sakura as Naruto interrupted her by saying: 

"We could go on a nightly walk around the beach, or we could practice our cooking..."

"Yeah! Oh my God, I want to go so badly... while I'm in the Strawberry Dorms' Summer School." said Sakura.

"What are you talking about, Sakura? You've been talking about it this whole time that you've been here. And we only have ten days left until the final exams." said Baki.

"Yeah, speaking of which, the dates of the final exams will be posted today." said Kankuro.

"Cut it out, you two, I didn't want to think about exams which I started talking about Summer School in the first place. And the first class I have is the stupid French, too..." said Sakura.

"I'm _so _jealous of Naruto." said Baki.

"Me too. He's lucky that he doesn't get to study and yet he's the top of the class, too." said Kankuro as he looked at Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, can you tutor me in French?" asked Sakura as she looked at Naruto.

"Of course I will, Sakura." said Naruto as he looked at Sakura.

"Oh, thank goodness." said Sakura.

"That's only because you started in the middle of the semester, Sakura." said Naruto.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Everyone took French when they were in first grade, but I started French after I came here to Miator." said Sakura.

"Yeah, and if you don't pass French, then you'll have to attend summer classes after school, too, Sakura." said Naruto.

"What? Summer classes?" asked Sakura as she looked at Naruto.

"And if that ever happens, then you won't be able to go to Summer School with us." said Naruto.

"Aw man..." said Sakura.

"Sakura, just do your best." said Naruto.

"Oh, and what about Ino's classes?" asked Baki.

"Ino's?" asked Sakura.

"Well before the exams begin, your upperclassmen helps to tutor you in your classes. And that's a big responsibility for an upperclassmen for them to do." said Kankuro.

"Don't worry. I can tutor both of them by taking care of them." said Naruto as he smiled at Kankuro.

_Later that night..._

Sakura was studying French.

"Um..." said Sakura as she read her French book as Naruto was not only helping Sakura with French, but she was also helping Ino study it, too.

"The female pronunciation is "la", so therefore, the male pronunciation is "lu", right?" asked Sakura.

"But don't forget, they're also plurals, too, you know." said Naruto.

"What? Plurals are different?" asked Sakura as Naruto smiled at her.

"But also, for plurals, the female and male pronouns change to "le"... " said Ino.

"This stinks! I'm even worse than Ino, who is a first grader! How embarrassing..." said Sakura as she was frustrated with her French.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" said Ino.

"Ugh... am I done for?" asked Sakura.

"Uh... oh yeah! In order to change your mood, why not go outside for some fresh air? It's because you haven't slept in the past two hours." said Naruto with a smile as Sakura sighed and said:

"Okay, Naruto..." said Sakura as she left her dorm leaving Naruto alone with Ino.

"If this goes on any longer, then Sakura will never be able to pass that exam in ten days from now." said Naruto.

"That's ridiculous..." said Ino.

"There has to be another way..." said Naruto.

_Meanwhile, with Sakura..._

Sakura was taking a walk around the dorms. As she took her walk, she saw a whole bunch of students from Le Rim, Spica, and Miator studying for _their _tests, too.

"So... I guess Spica and Le Rim have the same dates for the exams as Miator does, huh? And everyone is working so hard, too..." said Sakura as she moaned.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke..._

Sasuke sat on a bench and looked at the moon.

"Oh man, I hate this! Why is it so hard for me to study French with Ino, huh? Man, French is so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" said Sakura as Sasuke heard her voice.

Just then, as Sakura turned around, she saw Sasuke sitting on the bench.

"Mr. Etoile! Oh! I'm sorry! I just got a little frustrated with French... and I've only been here in Miator for three months, so I couldn't catch up with the other students... which is why, I... if this frustration continues, then I'll never pass those exams... " said Sakura as she looked at him.

"Is it that bad, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"I wanted to focus more on French first, but then I couldn't remember anything... oh! I'm sorry! I must be talking to myself... excuse me!" as Sakura was about to walk back to her dorm, but Sasuke said:

"Wait, Sakura."

"Yeah?" asked Sakura as she turned around to face him.

"I can help you with French." said Sasuke.

"Y-Yeah, but... but the exams are in ten days, and it's just around the corner, too..." said Sakura as she looked at him.

"Working with a girl in need is also a big responsibility when it comes to being the Etoile, Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto, Sakura, and Ino..._

Sakura told Naruto and Ino that Sasuke was going to be tutoring her in French.

"Wait, are you saying that Mr. Etoile's... is he going to help you study every day until the exam comes?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, but I still have you teaching me, right, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"So you refused?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"That's right!" said Sakura.

"But Mr. Etoile had the highest grade in French, didn't she, Sakura?" asked Ino.

"Yes, that is correct, Ino. But Sakura, let me tell you this: I think it's better that you have Mr. Etoile tutor you in French instead of me, all right?" asked Naruto.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Don't worry about me, Sakura." said Naruto.

"But, Naruto..." said Sakura.

"I can go with you to talk to Mr. Etoile himself. So how about it? But, if you don't pass, then you won't be able to come to Summer School and I won't be able to see you there. But if you don't go, Sakura, then I'm not going, either." said Naruto.

"Naruto..." said Sakura.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Sakura..._

Sasuke was tutoring Sakura in French.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." said Sakura.

"Sakura, are you that confused?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes." said Sakura as she nodded her head.

"Even a little?" asked Sasuke as Sakura nodded her head again.

"Hmm... it seems like the second grader's problems are too hard for you, Sakura." said Sasuke as he tried to help Sakura in French by tutoring her. Naruto and Ino were spying on both Sasuke and Sakura to see how Sakura was doing.

"I hope Mr. Etoile knows what he's doing." said Ino.

"Yeah... me too." said Naruto.

"I'm really looking forward to going to Summer School with all my friends there right beside me. And everyone will be going to the beach for the first time, too. And that's why I have to pass this exam no matter what I do." said a determined Sakura.

"I think it'll be okay." said Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as she looked at Sasuke.

"Just don't rush, Sakura, and try to do the very best that you can, all right?" asked Sasuke as Sakura smiled at him.

_Later that night..._

Naruto was getting ready for bed while Sakura was studying for her test.

"Aren't you going to bed, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, but I want to study some more while I'm at it." said Sakura.

"Then, let me help you, Sakura, all right? Oh! And let me make some tea while I'm doing that!" cried Naruto as he made some tea while Sakura continued studying for her exam.

_The next morning..._

It turned out that Sakura had stayed up all night while studying as Naruto fell asleep!

"How long did I sleep?" asked Naruto as he woke up as Sakura stretched and yawned.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Naruto. Did I wake you up?" asked Sakura

"No, it's okay, Sakura. Sakura, did you stay up all night?" asked Naruto as he got up and walked to Sakura.

"Yeah. That's only because you and Mr. Etoile are helping me a lot, and I really do appreciate that. That's why I have to work hard." said a determined Sakura.

"Sakura." said Naruto as he smiled at her.

_Later that day..._

Sasuke and Itachi were at the lake talking about Sakura taking French.

"That girl... Sakura Haruno... you have been teaching her French every night, right, Sasuke?" asked Itachi.

"What? Do you have a problem with that, Itachi?" asked Sasuke while not looking at Itachi.

"Well, as the Student Body Council President, I have to say that I'm quite impressed with you, Sasuke. After all, she did just start learning how to take French, right? At first I was concerned, since the students in Miator from the Strawberry Dorms have never failed French before." said Itachi.

"Well, Itachi, that has nothing to do with the Strawberry Dorms or Miator at all. It's because Sakura's frustrated, that I've decided to help her." said Sasuke.

"Is that the reason why?" asked Itachi.

"What else is there to say?" asked Sasuke as he walked away from Itachi leaving him alone.

_Later that day..._

As Sasuke got inside the Study Hall, he saw that Sakura fell asleep while waiting for him to show up.

"Huh?" asked Sasuke as he sat down next to her as Sakura woke up.

"Mr. Etoile?" asked Sakura as she looked at him.

"You look tired." said Sasuke as he looked at Sakura.

"N-No. Me? Tired? No, not at all." said Sakura.

"That's great, I guess." said Sasuke as he began tutoring Sakura in French.

_Later that day..._

Sasuke was talking with Naruto.

"Sakura was up all night?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, and... when she was on her way home, even during break and lunchtime, and even when she took a bath..." said Naruto as he told Sasuke how hard Sakura was studying for that exam.

"I see, so Sakura's been working that hard, huh?" asked Sasuke.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Sakura..._

Sasuke continued tutoring Sakura in French.

Of course, Bando and Kagura were spying on the two of them.

"Hey, Kagura, do you think Sakura will do all right on the test? But if she fails and doesn't pass the test, then Sasuke will be embarrassed about it, too..." said Bando.

"Well, Bando, Sasuke does look happy, doesn't he?" asked Kagura.

**(Note: For those of you who don't know Bando and Kagura, well, you may know already, but they are from Naruto Clash Of Ninja Revolution 2 and Naruto Shippuden Clash Of Ninja Revolution 3.)**

"Is this okay?" asked Sakura.

"Don't worry, you did a good job. I'm quite amazed of how you've improved in just one week, Sakura." said Sasuke as he smiled at her.

"Really, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"After all, the test is in three days, so please do your best, all right, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"It's been three years since I haven't seen Sasuke smile not once. And now look at him, Bando... he looks... happier." said Kagura as Itachi was also watching Sasuke help Sakura study for her French test.

_Later that night..._

Afterward, Sasuke was done helping Sakura with her French.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today." said Sasuke.

"Huh? But we were just getting started, Sasuke. The test is tomorrow, right?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, you haven't slept in eight days, and this is Day Nine, so it's best that you get a lot of rest, no? So just get a good night sleep and be prepared for tomorrow's test, okay, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, but still, there's still lots of time left, and I have to use up every second of my studying..." said Sakura.

"But, Sakura, if you faint from exhaustion during the test, then you'll have to go back to the drawing board, will you not?" asked Sasuke.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Sasuke. I'm quite confident that I'll pass that test in no time!" cried Sakura with a smile.

"Is that right?" asked Sasuke.

"_But if that's the case, then this means that I'll have to work hard until the very end, right?" _asked Sakura to herself as she continued studying for her test.

_The next day..._

It was finally time for Sakura to take her French test.

_Later that day..._

After Sakura completed her French test, she was walking with Naruto and was relieved that it was all over.

"Phew, finally, the test is finally over. I want to go home and take a nap." said Sakura.

"You may think that all the tests are over, right, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Naruto?" asked Sakura as Naruto replied:

"It is only the beginning of the test, Sakura."

"Oh... that's right... how could I forget? I've got my head focused on French right now. But in any case, I'll have to work extra hard with Sasuke-I-I mean Mr. Etoile." said Sakura as she almost forgot to call Sasuke "Mr Etoile".

"Oh?" asked Naruto.

"Although I haven't taken a look at the other subjects, and even after one night of reviewing, I should be fine the next day, right, Naruto?" asked Sakura as she began studying for her test.

Naruto then gave her a cup of tea.

"Thanks, Naruto." said Sakura as Naruto smiled at her.

"_But if that's the case, then I'll have to work extra hard for Sasuke." _said a determined Sakura to herself.

_The next day..._

The next day was Sakura's test.

"_But if I can pass these tests, then that means Summer School is just right around the corner waiting for me." _said Sakura to herself.

_Later that day..._

Sakura was finally done with all her tests.

"Hooray! All my tests are finally over!" cried Sakura.

Sakura was talking with Naruto.

"It seems you've worked really hard, haven't you, Sakura? And you've only slept for two hours yesterday and today." said Naruto.

"Well, it was because of you, Naruto, that I was finally able to study every night with you." said Sakura.

"I guess that's the best I can do for you... my Sakura." said Naruto.

"Thank you so much, Naruto. But since you have club activities to go to, I guess I'll be going first." said Sakura.

"All right. Just be careful, all right, Sakura?" asked Naruto as Sakura bid goodbye to her friend and took a walk.

_Later that day..._

Sakura was taking a walk. She then yawned and said:

"I guess I better take a shortcut, then."

As Sakura was looking at a lake, she somehow fell asleep.

_In Sakura's dream..._

_In her dream she was leaning against a tree when Sasuke suddenly appeared._

"_Mr. Etoile...?" asked Sakura as she looked at Sasuke._

"_Mr Etoile..." said Sakura as she placed her head on Sasuke's lap and fell asleep._

"_What a cute face." said Sasuke as he smiled at Sakura._

_Out of Sakura's dream..._

When Sakura woke up from her nap, she opened her eyes and realized that Sasuke was not there, she said to herself:

_"That's strange. Was it all a dream?" _asked Sakura to herself as her eyes grew solemn as she soon realized that her being with Sasuke was all a dream after all.

_The next day..._

It was time for the tests to be given to the students that participated in it.

"Shikamaru Nara. Choji Akimichi. Sakura Haruno." said the teacher.

"Yes!" cried Sakura as the teacher gave Sakura's test to her.

Sakura then carefully examined her test... and realized that she passed!

"Sakura." said Naruto.

"Naruto! I did it! I passed!" cried Sakura as she hugged Naruto.

"Wow. Congratulations, Sakura. You've worked so hard, too. Now you can go to Summer School with me, so now, we can all go together! Isn't that great, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah! That's great, Naruto! We did it! We did it, Naruto! Now I can go with everyone!" cried Sakura.

"Hey there! Be quiet!" cried the teacher.

"Okay..." said Naruto and Sakura in unison.

_Later that day..._

Naruto and Sakura were taking a walk around the dorms.

"It's time for me to go to my club activities. I'll see you later, Sakura." said Naruto.

"Yeah. Me too." said Sakura.

After Naruto left to go to her club activities, she said:

"I've got to tell Mr. Etoile! Oh, but first, I have to give him a gift. I wonder what I should give him? Oh! I know! I can ask Baki in the Cooking Club to help me bake some cookies for Mr. Etoile as my way of thanking him!"

_At the Cooking Room..._

Sakura then arrived at the Cooking Club to see Baki.

"Hey, Sakura. What's wrong? Is everything all right?" asked Baki.

"I want to ask you something..." said Sakura.

"Oh! Sakura!" cried Sai.

"Sai!" cried Sakura as Neji and Komach turned around to look at her.

"You and Komachi are here, too, Neji." cried Sakura.

"Hi, Sakura!" cried Komachi and Neji in unison.

"What are you cooking?" asked Sakura.

"I founded the Cookie Friendship Festival, so I came to Miator's Cookie Club to learn tricks on how to make cookies. The cookies are still being cooked right now, so do you want to help us bake them, Sakura?" asked Sai.

"Really? Can I, Sai? Please?" asked Sai as she helped Sai, Baki, Neji, and Komachi bake the cookies as she got them out of the oven once the cookies were done cooking.

"You seem cheerful, Sakura.

"Oh... is that right?" asked Sakura as she looked at Sai.

"Okay... so what happened, Sakura?" asked Neji.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Wait... don't tell me..." said Komachi.

"You're giving it to someone you like, right?"asked Sai as he looked at Sakura.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Oh! Do you have a crush on someone you like, Sakura?" asked Neji.

"I knew it!" cried Komachi.

"So who is it?" asked Neji.

"Yeah! Come on! Tell us who it is, Sakura!" cried Neji.

"Is it someone that we already know? Huh?" asked Komachi.

"But, I'm not-" said Sakura as Sai interrupted her as he said:

"Just kidding. Right, Sakura?" asked Sai.

"Oh. Really?" asked Neji.

"And here I thought it was too good to be true." said Komachi.

_Later that day..._

As Sakura rushed to Sasuke's door with the cookies in her hands, she decided to give it to him.

"Mr. Etoile! Mr Etoile, it's me, Sakura!" cried Sakura as she realized that Sasuke was not there. So Sakura decided to look for him only to find him nowhere in sight or to be seen or heard.

"Where is he?" asked Sakura.

Just then, Itachi came.

"Um... Itachi-sensei, do you know where Mr. Etoile is?" asked Sakura as she looked at him and asking where Sasuke was.

"No. I'm afraid I don't. Sorry, Sakura. I don't really know where Sasuke is. Did something happen to him?" asked Itachi.

"No. Nothing happened to Sasuke. I'm sorry to bother you." said Sakura as she ran off with the cookies to find Sasuke.

"_Mr. Etoile..." _said Sakura to herself as she ran to that same tree where she first met Sasuke but somehow accidentally tripped.

When she got up, she realized that she landed on the cookies. She then picked them up, opened the bag, and realized that part of them were in crumbs as she went to his greenhouse to give him the cookies that Sai made.

_Later that day..._

Sakura was waiting for Sasuke to give him a present.

"What am I doing... I'll never find him right away. It is just a present after all, right?" asked Sakura.

_"You seem cheerful, Sakura. You're giving it to someone you like, right?" _asked Sai as Sakura remembered what he said.

"That's not it, but... Mr. Etoile..." said Sakura as Sasuke finally showed up.

"Mr. Etoile!" cried Sakura.

"You came." said Sasuke.

"Um... I've been looking for you so I can say thank you the right way. But I slipped for some reason while I was on my way over here..." said Sakura.

"What's that?" asked Sasuke as he noticed the bag that was in Sakura's hands.

He then took the box from her and opened it to find candies that Sakura had gotten for Sasuke.

"Thank you." said Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

"I'm so happy." said Sasuke.

"Mr. Etoile..." said Sakura.

"Thank you." said Sasuke again.

"Mr. Etoile..." said Sakura with a smile.

"So you've graduated after all, huh?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes! I did it! I passed!" exclaimed Sakura.

"I see. Congratulations." said Sasuke.

"It's all thanks to you, Mr. Etoile, thank you so much!" cried Sakura.

"Now you're going to Summer School, right?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, now that I'm proud of myself, I can go. I love the ocean so much. I can go swimming with my friends, have campfires, watch the fireworks... I'm looking forward to it!" cried Sakura as she and Sasuke fell to the ground as she accidentally bumped the watering can and dropped the cookies along with it.

"_Sakura..."_ said an embarrassed Sasuke to himself as she was almost about to kiss her.

"Aw, man!" cried a disappointed Sakura as she realized that candies broke into crumbs.

"Ohhh... that's too bad. They're still so delicious." said Sasuke as he ate a piece of candy.

"Really?" asked Sakura.

"So... do you like them?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, they actually taste better when they're in crumbs." said Sakura as she and Sasuke began laughing.

Just then, Itachi came inside Sasuke's greenhouse.

"Did you bake those cookies yourself?" asked Sasuke.

"I got it from a friend." said Sakura.

"They look so good, Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Thank God they're all right." said Sakura.

"It'd be nice if we had some fine, delicious tea to go along with the cookies themselves." said Sasuke.

"That's right." said Sakura as she and Sasuke continued laughing.

"_Sasuke..." _said Itachi as he realized that his own little brother was starting to fall in love again... this time... with Sakura.

Sasuke then gave Sakura the flower pot.

"You helped me out before, remember, Sakura? This is from the times we've been together. These are for you room." said Sasuke as Sakura smiled at him.

After Sakura left the greenhouse, Ino and Naruto were waiting outside for her.

"Sakura!" cried Naruto as Sakura came back to the dorm.

"Ms. Sakura! I've heard from Naruto on what happened to you earlier when you finally passed the test. Oh, Sakura, I think it's wondeful! Congratulations!" cried Ino.

"Thank you, Ino." said Sakura.

"We'll hold a tea party in celebration of you passing the test. And it's just for you, Sakura!" cried Naruto.

"Yeah!" cried Ino.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Itachi..._

After Sasuke told Itachi that Sakura passed her test, Itachi said:

"I see. I'm so glad that Ms. Sakura passed the test after all. Thanks to you, Sasuke, none of Miator's students in the Strawberry Dorms will have to attend summer after school classes. Thank you, Sasuke."

"It's not only because of me... Itachi." said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Itachi.

"It's because Sakura worked so hard. Sakura's a hard worker, which is why she worked so hard to pass that test. And now... she finally passed it. I'm so proud of her." said Sasuke as he began watering his plants.

**Naruto:  
Next time: Meteor Shower!**


	11. Chapter 11: Meteor Shower!

Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!) Chapter 11: Meteor Shower!

**(Note: Again, there's going to be some changes in four different characters in the story. Here are the characters:**

**Sasori as Shion**

**Tenten as Remon**

**Kabuto as Tougi**

**Orochimaru as Kanao**

**(Note: Sorry about the changes in characters. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter! -_-.)**

It was summer vacation and all the students from Miator, Le Rim, and Spica were going to the beach on a bus.

"_It's summer vacation, and it's also a tradition we share here at Strawberry Dorms, we usually have three days and two nights of Summer School. But every year, there's always interesting things going on and happening so fast... and at the same time. And I'm really looking forward to it so much. I'm even excited about befriending a student or a certain someone that lives in a different environment like Sakura!" _cried Naruto to himself as he looked at Sakura.

"Gee, it's too bad that Mr. Sasuke couldn't come." said Naruto.

"Yeah." said Sakura as she nodded her head and looked out at the window.

"Mr. Etoile is a very busy man when it comes to summer, which is why he can't help himself by staying behind at Miator when it comes to important duties regarding the Etoile like Mr. Sasuke himself." said Naruto.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry! Did you say something, Naruto?" asked Sakura as she looked at Naruto.

"Oh, it's nothing, Sakura." said Naruto as he smiled at Sakura.

"Huh?" asked a confused Sakura.

_Back at Miator later that day..._

Sasuke was about to walk to Sakura's dorm when he suddenly heard some girls laughing.

"Huh?" asked Sasuke as he followed the laughter only to find two girls walking.

"Oh, really?" asked one girl.

"Yeah." said the other girl as Sasuke frowned realizing how much he missed Sakura.

"It's about time you showed up... Sasuke. We have to go meet our guests who came here to keep a very close watchful eye on us. It is one the Etoile's jobs, you know." said Itachi as he appeared behind his little brother.

"I know that, Itachi." said Sasuke as he walked with Itachi to and meet the guests.

_Meanwhile, with Sakura and Naruto..._

Just then, Naruto opened the window as a sad Sakura realized how much she missed Sasuke.

"Sakura, look!" cried Naruto.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as she looked at Naruto.

"What a gorgeous view we have from here." said Naruto as he looked at the ocean as Sakura went to join him.

"Beautiful..." said Sakura as she smiled.

_Meanwhile, with Karin and Suigetsu..._

As Karin was unpacking her things, Suigetsu put his arms over her.

"What is it, Suigetsu?" asked Karin.

"That's too bad." said Suigetsu.

"Huh?" asked Karin.

"Jugo has to train for his big tournament coming up, so he didn't have time to come with us. After all... you did want him to come... right, Karin?" asked Suigetsu.

"It's all right." said Karin.

"Huh?" asked Suigetsu.

"We already made a promise." said Karin.

"Promise?" asked Suigetsu.

"We promised each other that after summer vacation is over, we can see each other when we're alone." said Karin.

"I see. That's wonderful, Karin." said Suigetsu as he stood up.

_Meanwhile, with Tenten and Neji..._

Komachi was confused to why there were three beds for her and Neji.

"Wait a minute... Neji... why are there three beds?" asked Tenten.

"Oh! Gaara is sharing a room with us." said Neji as he looked at Tenten.

"What?" asked Tenteni as Gaara opened the door and came in.

"You and Gaara both like to have parties, right, Tenten?" asked Neji as Gaara put Percival on his bed.

"Is that the bed that you're sleeping on, Gaara?" asked Tenten.

"Yes." said Gaara.

"Okay! So I guess this means I'll be sleeping in this bed for tonight!" cried Neji as he laid down on the bed.

"Uh... oh come on, Neji! What's up with that, huh?" asked an angry Tenten.

_Back at Miator..._

Itachi and Sasuke were giving a tour of the school to the guests that came to Miator.

"You see, Miator All Boys And Girls' Academy goes back to 100 years of history. But this is the oldest campus out of all the other ones." explained Itachi to the guests as Sasuke thought of Sakura.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto and Sakura..._

Sakura had her bathing suit on.

"Oh! It fits you perfectly, Sakura!" cried Naruto as Sakura giggled and said:

"You look cute in your bathing suit, too, Naruto." said Sakura as Naruto wore a pair of boxers while shirtless.

"I'm so glad you said that, Sakura." said Naruto as he smiled at her.

_Meanwhile, with Suigetsu and Karin..._

Suigetsu also had a pair of boxers on while shirtless as Karin wore her bathing suit.

Karin then quickly looked at Suigetsu, blushed and asked:

"What?" as Suigetsu looked away.

_Meanwhile, with Neji and Tenten..._

Neji had also worn boxers while shirtless as Tenten was getting bored.

"There! All finished! Ta-da!" cried Neji as he but on his bathing suit along with Gaara.

_Meanwhile, with Sai, Deidara, and Ino..._

Sai, Deidara, and Ino were getting their bathing suits on as well.

"I wonder... will Sakura think that I look cute in my bathing suit? Oh, Ms. Sakura..." said Ino as she daydreamed about Sakura's reaction to her bathing suit.

_Back at Miator..._

Sasuke was in the Student Body Council as Itachi put some paperwork for Sasuke to fill out.

"_You _have some work to do, _Sasuke... _or should I say... Mr. Etoile?" asked Itachi as Sasuke began signing the paperwork.

_At the beach..._

Everyone was at the beach having a great time. Naruto then put some suntanning lotion Sakura's back.

"Oh! That tickles, Naruto." said Sakura with a giggle.

"Sakura, please don't move, okay? I can't have a girl like you get sunburned. That's why I need to put this suntanning lotion on your back, is it not?" asked Naruto.

Sakura then giggled and said:

"Yes, Naruto."

Ino was watching them from her parasol and wished that_ she _would be the one to but suntanning lotion on Sakura instead of Naruto.

"_Oh... I wish I could put some suntanning lotion on Sakura under a parasol, too, oh..." _said Ino to herself.

Meanwhile, Neji, Tenten, and Deidara were trying to make a sandcastle as Gaara was almost done with his with Percival right beside him.

"Huh?" asked Deidara as he and Neji stood up.

"There's no way that we're going to lose to _him_!" cried an angry Neji.

"Yeah, that's right!" cried Tenten as she also stood up as they continued making their sandcastle while Sai watched them from _his _parasol.

Karin, Naruto, Sakura, and Suigetsu were all playing with the beach ball while a shy Ino was _still _watching Sakura from behind her parisol.

"I only wish that I could've gotten to know Ms. Haruno better... huh?" asked Ino as the beach ball rolled over to her.

"Thanks, Ino." said Sakura as she grabbed the beach ball from Ino which made her blush.

Just then, Sakura turned around to face Ino and asked,

"Hey, Ino, do you want to play too?" as Ino quickly replied:

"Yes!" as she finally was able to play ball with Naruto, Sakura, Karin, and Suigetsu.

Gaara had just finished building his sandcastle as Deidara, Neji, and Tenten continued to build theirs, too... until the beach ball ruined it, of course.

"Sorry about that..." said Sakura.

"Can we have our ball back, please?" asked Suigetsu.

_Later that day..._

After everyone left the beach, they went back inside the hotel. Just then, Sakura noticed a piano. She then walked over to it and looked at it as Sasuke was also looking at the piano too... well, while he was back in Miator of course.

Sasuke then began playing Hinata and Neji's theme from Naruto (his own show! LOL.) As Sasuke was playing Hinata and Neji's theme, memories of his beloved Hinata came to his mind as tears filled his eyes as he began realizing how much he missed Hinata and Sakura! But... who did he miss more... Hinata... or Sakura?

As Sakura was about to play the piano, Naruto said:

"It's time to go, Sakura."

"Huh? Oh! Hey! Wait for me, Naruto!" cried Sakura as she ran to catch up with Naruto.

_Back in Miator later that day..._

Sasuke was in the Student Body Council Office as he continued to sign more paperwork that Itachi gave for him to sign. As he was about to sign his name, he stopped and thought of Sakura.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Sasuke? Is everything all right?" asked Itachi who began to notice his little brother's strange behavior.

"Huh? Oh! It's nothing, Itachi." lied Sasuke as he quickly snapped out of his trance while thinking about Sakura. He then stood up.

"Wait. Sasuke, where are you going?" asked Itachi.

"I'll be right back." said Sasuke as he left the Student Body Council Room to go to his greenhouse. As he was watering his plants, he continued thinking about Sakura realizing how much he missed her.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto and Sakura..._

Naruto and Sakura were with everyone else in a field full of flowers.

"The flowers look so beautiful, don't they, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah... I guess they do." said Sakura.

Sai was taking pictures of Karin, Suigetsu, Deidara, Neji, Tenten, and Gaara.

"You're goofing off a little too much." said Sai with a smile.

_Later that night..._

Everyone was standing in line for something.

"Next!" cried the woman as Ino looked over at Sakura standing with Naruto.

"Naruto, what's this? Is this a prayer that we're doing?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. That is correct, Sakura. On a starry like this, if we go to pray at the cathedral and forest, our wishes will come true." said Naruto as he and Sakura looked at the stars in the beautiful night sky.

"Wow. That's cool, Naruto." said Sakura as she looked at the forest.

"Oooh... that forest looks pretty scary..." said Sakura.

"That was also part of the package." said Naruto.

Sakura then groaned. Then, when it was her turn to take the paper, Naruto said:

"Wow, for us to walk together on the pitch black road, even if your dreams don't come true, your friendships with someone else will grow stronger." as he smiled at Sakura.

"Oh? You're not going, Naruto?" asked Sakura as she looked at him.

"I really want our friendship to grow stronger, Sakura, but sadly, I have other things to do. Well, I'll be going now!" cried Naruto as he left a clueless Sakura standing in line with the other boys and girls.

"Wait! Naruto!" cried Sakura as she looked at her paper, then at the forest.

"I wonder who my partner is?" asked Sakura as she looked at the other boys and girls.

"Believe me, Karin, I know that you and I are meant to be together by the red thread of fate." said Suigetsu to Karin.

"Y-Yeah..." said Karin.

"I wonder if our friendship will grow stronger? I'm looking so forward to it." said Suigetsu as he giggled at her.

Meanwhile, Gaara, Neji, and Tenten were holding Percival by their hands.

"Uh, Gaara, why is there only the three of us?" asked Tenten.

"That's because it's the red thread of fate, Tenten!" cried Neji with a smile.

"Fate, huh?" asked Tenten.

Just then, as Sakura was looking for a partner, Ino walked by her. Ino then looked at Sakura... and realized that they were destined to be together... by fate!

"_Our fate..." _said a happy Ino to herself as she smiled at a still clueless Sakura.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as she looked at Ino.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke back in Miator..._

As the church bells were ringing, Sasuke was looking at the starry night sky while thinking of Sakura. Itachi then stood right beside him and said:

"They're so beautiful, no?"

_Meanwhile, with Sakura and Ino..._

Sakura and Ino were walking through the pitch black forest with a candle to light their way while Ino held onto Sakura's arm due to her crush on her as she became frightened of being in the pitch-black forest at night... alone with Sakura beside her.

Just then, Naruto appeared and was going to try and scare Sakura and Ino.

"Here they come... I wonder how Sakura's scream is going to sound when she reacts to this? I'm really looking forward to it." said Naruto with a smile.

Just then, Sakura and Ino saw a floating bag... and screamed just as they saw it!

"That's my Sakura. That was the scream of the first-class. Now, it's time for the next one!" said Naruto as he was trying to record Sakura's scream on tape using a tape recorder.

_Meanwhile, with Suigetsu and Karin..._

Karin and Suigetsu were also walking in the pitch black forest with a candle to light their way.

"Th-There's something moving over there, Suigetsu..." said Karin as Suigetsu put a hand on her shoulder and said:

"Don't worry, Karin, I'll protect you with my life."

_Meanwhile, with Neji, Tenten, and Gaara..._

Neji was holding the candle while Gaara and Tenten were walking right behind him.

"If a monster comes out, just play dead, okay?" asked Neji.

"You're only supposed to do that when a bear comes out, Neji." said Tenten as Gaara held his teddy bear, Percival by his side. Just then, the trio screamed... only to find a cat running.

_Meanwhile, with Deidara and Sai..._

Deidara and Sai were also walking in the pitch black forest while Sai held the candle while Naruto was trying to hear Sakura's piercing screams.

"So scary!" cried Ino with a smile as a fake skeleton appeared while Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as Ino held onto her.

"How beautiful..." said Naruto as he heard Sakura's scream.

_Later that night..._

Sakura and Ino finally reached a church.

"Phew! We're finally here..." said Sakura.

"That was so scary..." said Ino.

"I think this was a test of courage to see if we were scared enough to pass through all this to get to here." said Sakura as she and Ino went inside the church... and began praying.

After that, thet two girls walked back to the hotel.

"Hey, Ino, what did you wish for?" asked Sakura as she looked at Ino.

"I... I wished for you to be happy, Ms. Haruno..." said Ino.

"Huh?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Well, even though I know that you're happy, Ms. Sakura, I didn't even wish for it. But, I ended up wishing for it anyway." said Ino.

"What are you saying, Ino?" asked Sakura.

"All I want... is for you to be happy, Sakura. But... then you would have to be _my _Ms. Sakura forever and ever." said Ino.

"Ino... can I ask you something?" asked Sakura.

"Of course." said Ino.

"Why did you wish for me to be happy?" asked Sakura.

"It's because..." said Ino.

"_It's because I already knew from the very beginning that Ms. Sakura was in love with Mr. Sasuke." _said Ino to herself.

"Ino?" asked Sakura as Ino walked ahead of her as the two girls continued their walk back to the hotel.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke back at Miator..._

Sasuke and Itachi were signing paperwork.

"She's coming back tomorrow, right, Sasuke?" asked Itachi.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what did you say, Itachi?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Itachi.

"I mean, is she coming from Summer School tomorrow?" asked Itachi.

"Oh yeah... that's right." said Sasuke with a smile as he smiled at Itachi.

_Meanwhile, with Sakura and Ino..._

Sakura and Ino finally reached the hotel.

"Finally, we're here! We're back at the hotel! Yay! I was so scared!" cried Sakura as she walked ahead of Ino.

"Ms. Sakura, please be mine forever... but... even if you do become an Etoile like Mr. Sasuke..." mumbled Ino as Sakura looked at her.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Oh! It's nothing!" lied Ino.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto..._

Naruto was listening to Sakura's screams on his tape recorder while sitting on his bed.

"This trilling sound, this vibrating voice of hers... it's the other side of Sakura... how enchanting... it's so beautiful!" cried Naruto as he was rolling on his bed as Sakura came in.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Oh! Welcome back, Sakura!" cried Naruto as he got up to see Sakura standing there.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sakura.

"It's because I found another precious item to my collection!" cried Naruto.

"Huh? Oh! Naruto, during the test of courage, what did you do?" asked Sakura.

"I did all kinds of things..." said Naruto with a smile as he put his tape recorder away.

"Say, Naruto." said Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Ino said I was happy, do you know why she said that?" asked Sakura.

"Why do you ask? Are you saying that you're not happy, Sakura? Well, right now... I think you're feeling... hmm... how you feel while you're at Summer School... Sakura, you should figure out those answers, can you not?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sakura.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"I'm taking a bath. Sakura, would you care to join me?" asked Naruto.

"Huh? Oh! No! That's all right, Naruto. I-I'll go after you're done!" cried Sakura as Naruto smiled. While Naruto was taking his bath, Sakura was looking out at the window while thinking of Sasuke.

"_You're so happy now, Ms. Sakura." _said Ino as her words echoed inside Sakura's head.

"_How you feel while you're at Summer School..." _said Naruto as Sakura realized how much she truly missed Sasuke as she started to remember him. Suddenly, she felt an ache in her heart as tears came to her eyes as she began to quietly cry about her missing Sasuke and about her not being around him as she feared that she'd wake the sleeping Naruto up.

"_Why is it... that I feel so... alone... I miss him... I miss Sasuke so much... I miss Sasuke so much... that I want to see him so badly... Sasuke..." _said Sakura to herself as she started thinking about Sasuke as she looked at the stars while thinking about him as Karin, Suigetsu, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Sai, Deidara, and Ino started looking at the stars as well.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Itachi back at Miator..._

As Sasuke and Itachi were walking back to the dormitory, they looked at the stars while gazing at the beautiful, starry night sky. Sasuke then walked ahead of Itachi leaving him behind.

_Meanwhile, with Sakura..._

"_Sasuke... I... I want to see him... I want to see him so badly... I want to see that cute smiling face of his..." _said Sakura to herself as she continued to cry about Sasuke while remembering his smile.

_The next day..._

The students of Miator, Spica, and Le Rim were on their way back from the beach as Sakura's heart was pounding with excitement as she realized that she was going to see Sasuke again... the man... that she had missed so much.

When the bus stopped at Miator, Sakura got off of the bus and ran to go and find Sasuke.

"Sakura?" asked a confused Naruto to why Sakura was running to go and see Sasuke.

As Sakura tried to look for Sasuke... he wasn't there.

"Wait! Is he..." said Sakura as she realized he was at his greenhouse.

_At Sasuke's greenhouse..._

Sasuke was at his greenhouse watering the plants as he heard footsteps and realized that Sakura was behind him, panting from running.

"Sasuke... I-I'm back." said Sakura as Sasuke turned around to face her.

"Um..." said Sakura as Sasuke looked at her.

"Welcome back... Sakura." said Sasuke as he smiled at her and smirked

**Naruto:  
Next time: Summertime!**


	12. Chapter 12: Summertime!

Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!) Chapter 12: Summertime!

**(Note: Hi guys, it's Aerisuke here. Guess what? is working again! Yay! Anyways, there's going to be a big surprise for all you SasuSaku fans in this chapter. I'm not going to tell you what it is. You're just going to have to find out. Also, there's a part of the chapter that contains lemon (sex), so part of that so-called "scene" is rated M for Mature just to be safe, okay? You're just going to have to find out of which couple has lemon. Please enjoy this romantic chapter! Eee hee hee! P.S. SasuSaku forever! -_-!)**

Jugo couldn't believe that Summer School had finally ended... he was also happy to see his beloved Karin.

"_As Summer School ends,the real summer vacation actually begins for real. All the boys and girls that are from the Strawberry Dorms have come home at last. Now their real vacations start. There's no one here. And there's no need to worry about anybody else. These short days that we have... are now over." _said Jugo to himself.

_Later that day..._

A crying Ino was tearfully saying goodbye to Sakura and Naruto... especially Sakura since she had a secret crush on her.

"Um... Ms. Sakura... even if we must part, promise me that you won't forget me." said Ino as she began crying.

"Ino, calm down. We only have one month of Summer vacation." said Sakura.

"But one month is so long!" cried Ino as she began hugging Sakura as she continued to cry harder.

"Ino..." said Sakura.

"I don't want to go back home... I want to stay with you a little longer, Sakura!" said the sobbing Ino.

"Ino... if you continue to cry like that, then your clothes will get all wet." said Sakura as Deidara, Karin, and Suigetsu pushed her out of the way and greeted Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey guys!" cried Suiigetsu.

"Thank you for everything for what you did last semester." said Deidara as he looked at Sakura and Naruto.

"Sakura, Naruto, take care of yourselves." said Karin as she, Deidara, Ino, and Suigetsu were about to part for Spica.

"We will. And you guys take care of yourselves, too, okay?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah! We'll see you again next semester." said Naruto as Deidara, Ino, Karin, and Suigetsu left for Spica... while Sai... left for Le Rim... along with Gaara, Neji, and Tenten, of course.

"Well, I guess everyone's already gone back home." said Sakura.

"Yes. They sure have, Sakura. They sure have." said Naruto.

_Later that day..._

Sasuke was playing "Sakura's Theme" from his own, show "NARUTO!" as Sakura and Naruto continued to hear him play the piano.

"Hey, Naruto, aren't Sasuke and Itachi-sensei going home too?" asked Sakura as she looked at Sasuke playing the piano.

"It's said that the sixth graders who lived here in the Strawberry Dorms, they haven't gone home not even once." said Naruto.

"What? Why, if that was me, then I would've gone home as soon I got the chance to." said Sakura.

"Sakura, you said that your parents went overseas to work, right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. They did say that they were going to come and visit me in January. Oh! Naruto, aren't you going home, too?" asked Sakura as she looked at Naruto.

"Sorry, Sakura, but my home is here at the Strawberry Dorms." said Naruto as he put his book down.

"What?" asked a shocked Sakura as Naruto held her hand and sat next to her on the couch that she was sitting in.

"The Strawberry Dorms that I live in, they're my home that I share with you, Sakura. I don't want to stay anywhere else but with my adorable Sakura right by my side" said Naruto.

"But, you did say that you were going to go home during summer vacation so you could say hi to all your old friends, family, and relatives back at your old home, right, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Of course... I didn't even realize that my own family was going to try and keep the both of us apart, Sakura." said Naruto as he let go of her hand.

"But... Naruto..." said Sakura.

"I'm so worried." said Naruto.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

"Whenever I'm not here, I'm terribly worried that something will happen to my adorable Sakura..." said Naruto.

"Uh, I think you're worrying about me too much, Naruto..." said Sakura.

"No!" cried Naruto as he felt Sakura's forehead. "My assumptions are never wrong. Ever since Summer School had ended, it feels like Mr. Etoile has been staring at you almost all the time." said Naruto as he placed his head on Sakura's chest.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

"Your heart is beating so fast..." said Naruto as he began listening to Sakura's heart beating very fast.

"Huh?" asked Sakura again.

"...and lately, your body temperature has been going up. I'm so worried." said Naruto as he felt Sakura's forehead with his hand.

"But... there's nothing going on..." said Sakura.

"I'm cancelling my trip." said Naruto.

"Huh?" asked a shocked Sakura as she realized that Naruto was going to stay with her while she was with Sasuke.

"I'm not going back home!" cried Naruto.

"But, Naruto! Jeez, you don't have to do that, you know! Because if you do... Oh! Look! Itach-sensei is also here, too!" cried Sakura as she looked at Itachi talking to Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, that's right." said Naruto as Itachi looked at Sakura and smiled at her.

"Oh no! Itachi-sensei also laid his eyes on you, Sakura!" cried Naruto as he looked at Itachi smiling at Sakura.

"Oh, really?" asked Sakura.

"What in the world is going on here? Don't tell me that Itachi-sensei also has feelings for my adorable Sakura, too..." said Naruto as he looked back at Sakura.

"Naruto..." said Sakura as Naruto realized that both Itachi and Sasuke were gone.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"Sorry to interrupt you." said the voice that belonged to Sasuke as a shocked Naruto and Sakura looked to find Sasuke and Itachi standing right behind them.

"We have something to tell you, Ms. Sakura." said Itachi.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Okay! What is it you want to tell Sakura, Itachi-sensei and Mr. Sasuke? What do you want from _my _Sakura?" asked Naruto.

""_My Sakura?"_" asked Sasuke as he repeated Naruto's words about Sakura.

"You ask us what we want... and then..." said Itachi as the two brothers (Sasuke and Itachi) looked at each other and had a drink with Sakura and Naruto.

"Special classes?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, with Sasuke and I." said Itachi.

"Itachi's lessons can be very tough." said Sasuke.

"But like you and Naruto, I am also a student of Miator, but being competitors at French is not enough for you, Sakura." said Itachi.

"French... way to ruin my summer vacation..." said a disappointed Sakura.

"Please, Itachi-sensei!" cried Naruto.

"What? Naruto-" cried Sakura as Naruto interrupted her by saying: 

"If Sakura has to study French, then I can have a break. But, well I'm away visiting my family, then the two can tutor Sakura at French together. After all, you are brothers, right?" asked Naruto.

"O-Of course we are."" said Itachi.

"But if you're going to put both of your hearts into teaching Sakura how to speak French, then it'll be the chance of a lifetime." said Naruto.

"Naruto... why'd you have to open up your big mouth?" groaned Sakura as Sasuke looked at her.

_Later that day..._

Sakura was saying goodbye to Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto! Please come back soon, okay?" asked Sakura.

"Do you really hate studying French that much, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Well... it's because of my summer vacation..." said Sakura.

"Oh yeah. That's right." said Naruto.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as he took out a red ribbon that he hid from one of his pockets.

"N-Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"It's a red ribbon." said Naruto as he put the red ribbon on Sakura's hair.

_Later that day..._

Sasuke and Itachi were tutoring Sakura in French.

_("Thank you, but I can take care of this myself.") _translated Itachi,

_("Thank you, but I can take care of this myself.") _translated Sakura incorrectly.

"No, Sakura. That is wrong." said Itachi as he said:

_("Myself.") _in French.

_("Myself.") _repeated Sakura as she said it back to Itachi in French.

"Here, it's so feminine." said Itachi as he said:

_("Liberate.") _in French.

Sakura then wrote "liberate" in French as she accidentally dropped her eraser as it went over to Sasuke's side.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Sasuke!" cried Sakura as she stood up.

"It's all right, Sakura. Don't worry about it." said Sasuke as he picked up her eraser as Sakura sat down.

"Hmmm... it seems this is only the beginning." said Itachi.

"I wish I could I only go to a world where French didn't exist." said Sakura as she put her head on the table.

"Sadly, Sakura, that kind of world does not exist." said Itachi.

"Sometimes I wonder when this is all going to end..." said Sakura.

"This is not good." said Itachi.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as she put her head on her hands.

"Sasuke and I will be graduating next year. But sadly, _you, _Sakura, are going to graduate in three years from now." said Itachi.

"There's only three more years..." said Sakura.

"Yes. Only three more years. Only three more years... Sakura." said Itachi as Sasuke gave Sakura her eraser back.

"Itachi... Sakura... how about we take a break?" asked Sasuke as Sakura took her break.

She then stretched her arms and started to walk outside to cool off.

"I wonder why Itachi-sensei was so angry all of a sudden? Huh?" asked Sakura as she saw Jugo trying to get something from the closet.

"Um, is something wrong?" asked Sakura.

"I'll be borrowing this bucket for a little bit." said Jugo.

"Isn't the bucket over there?" asked Sakura.

"Oh. Here it is. Thank you." said Jugo as he looked at Sakura.

"J-J-J-Jugo!" cried Sakura as she realized that she was talking to Jugo.

"Yes?" asked Jugo.

_Later that day..._

Jugo and Sakura were outside with Star Bride, Jugo's horse.

"I just was shocked. At first I thought you were someone else, Mr. Jugo." said Sakura.

"I'd prefer if you call me Jugo. But, I wonder if this outfit is too casual for me to wear? But that's only because I thought everyone was all gone." said Jugo.

"Oh, but aren't you going back home, too?" asked Sakura.

"No. Because if I go far away from here, then I'll be worried about my horse, Star Bride. Since all the other Student Body Council Members Of Spica left, I'm the only one that's here. But it's better this way, don't you think?" asked Jugo.

"_Wow... cool..." _said Sakura to herself.

"Oh! Is there anything else I can help you with?" asked Sakura.

"Oh... but... don't you have some other important things to do then just hanging around here?" asked Jugo.

"I've been studying French all morning, so I thought I might want to come outside to coo off for a bit." said Sakura.

_Later that day..._

Sakura and Jugo were talking about Itachi.

"He's been sad ever since then..." said Sakura.

"I see. So Itachi has..." said Jugo.

"It's probably because I acted so stupid around him." said Sakura.

"No, I don't think that's the reason why." said Jugo as he looked away from Sakura while not looking at her.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as she looked at Jugo.

"It's because the Student Body Council President Of Miator is also very popular like myself. He even said that he wants to marry someone after he graduates... but a future wife was already chosen ever since he was born." said Jugo.

"I see..." said Sakura.

"But by being a popular person, he's usually always troubled." said Jugo as he looked at Sakura.

"You know, you're a pretty weird girl." said Jugo.

"What?" asked Sakura as she fell down.

"Sakura?" asked Jugo.

"Ow, ow, ow..." said Sakura.

"Are you all right?" asked Jugo as he hovered over Sakura.

"Yes, but somehow... I'm sorry, Jugo... huh?" asked Sakura as Jugo looked at her in a flirtatious way.

"Why... is it that all the students of Miator are like caged birds? Well... everyone... except for you... Sakura. You... you truly are... a wonderful, yet amazing girl." said Jugo as Sakura didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Uh... Jugo? Are you feeling all right? Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura." said Sasuke as he cleared his throat as Star Bride whinnied.

"Sasuke!" cried Sakura as she got up and looked at Sasuke.

"Mr. Etoile!" cried Jugo.

"Break time's over, Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'll be right there!" cried Sakura as she went back inside to study more French with Sasuke.

"Mr. Etoile." said Jugo as he walked closer to Sasuke.

"Prince Jugo Of Spica! That princess that you love is also from Spica, right?" asked Sasuke as he left Jugo.

"But... wait! I was just..." said Jugo as Sasuke left.

"Prince Jugo Of Spica, huh? It seems... I am also a caged bird as well... I suppose." said Jugo.

_Later that day..._

Sasuke continued tutoring Sakura in French.

_("My grandfather and me.") _translated Sasuke.

"So it seems like Itachi apologized after all, huh? He said he was being too harsh on you before, Sakura." said Sasuke as he looked at Sakura.

"No, I'm the one should-" said Sakura as Sasuke continued speaking French.

_("Your grandfather came to visit you.") _translated Sasuke.

"_That's strange... did Sasuke just go outside for no reason to pick me up?" _asked Sakura to herself as she remembered what happened between her, Jugo and Sasuke.

Sasuke was helping Sakura study French which was one of Sakura's least favorite subject that was also a weakness to her. Sasuke then began speaking in French.

"_("After coming by, he stopped.")" _translated Sasuke.

"_Right now, it's only the two of us here... I feel like my heart is beating very fast." _said Sakura to herself as she began writing.

"Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Yes!" said Sakura.

"Where are you writing?" asked Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as she noticed that she wasn't writing on the lines but out of the lines.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sasuke..." said Sakura,

_Later that day..._

"Phew,I'm done..." said a relieved Sakura that she was finished with her schoolwork.

"All right, that was very good." said Sasuke with a smile.

"Um..." said Sakura.

"Hmm?" asked Sasuke as he turned his head to face Sakura.

"Are we going to go over the answers?" asked Sakura.

"Itachi will go over them tonight." said Sasuke.

"It seems you both have a good relationship together." said Sakura.

"We're brothers. We've been roommates ever since we came here. We're usually inseparable." said Sasuke.

"I see." said Sakura as she yawned.

"You worked really hard today. As a reward, I'm taking you to the festival." said Sasuke.

"Huh? The festival?" asked an ecstatic Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura were watching the fireworks that were playing at the festival.

"There are fireworks playing at the festival... I can hardly hear them." said Sakura as she and Sasuke were watching the fireworks through the steel bars that were playing at the festival.

"You're not disappointed, are you?" asked Sasuke as he stood next to Sakura.

"Oh no." said Sakura as she looked at Sasuke.

"That boy is right. We're just like caged birds. We can watch the rest of the fireworks through these steel bars." referring to Jugo.

"But, it's better than being all alone, right?" asked Sakura.

"Huh?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Sakura.

"I don't know why, but when I was in Summer School, I always felt so alone. But even though I was with everybody and even after I saw that beautiful meteor shower... I just couldn't stand the feeling of being alone... I just felt so alone. I just heard a "boom!"" cried Sakura as she heard a boom.

"Me too." said Sasuke.

"Did you hear it too?" asked Sakura as she looked at Sasuke.

"No." replied Sasuke as he looked at Sakura.

"Sasuke, you too..." said Sakura realizing that Sasuke hadn't heard the boom.

"Have you ever wondered why you had those feelings? Have you ever known someone with those feelings?" asked Sasuke.

"No..." said Sakura as she grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Here... let me teach you." said Sasuke as he and Sakura began dancing. As they began dancing, Sasuke noticed the red ribbon on Sakura's hair.

"Huh? This... what is it?" asked Sasuke as he looked at the ribbon Sakura's hair.

"Oh!" said Sakura as she remembered that Naruto had given it to her as a gift earlier that day before he left to go and see his family.

_Flashback..._

_Naruto put a red ribbon on Sakura's hair. _

"_Naruto, what's this?" asked Sakura._

"_It's a red ribbon. It's to make sure that you'll work very hard and that I'll be back as soon as I can. And... you need to be extra careful." sad Naruto as he was done tying the red ribbon on Sakura's hair._

"_Al lright." said Sakura._

"_Okay, see you later, Sakura." said Naruto with a smile._

_End of flashback..._

As Sakura remembered the red ribbon that Naruto had given her, she told Sasuke:

"It's a red ribbon. Naruto made it for me to wear."

"Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Sasuke as he grabbed Sakura's wrists as she cried: 

"You can't! Sasuke! Sasuke!" cried Sakura as they fell into the pool. When they got into the pool, Sasuke finally got a chance to kiss Sakura. As Sakura looked at Sasuke, he looked at her with a serious look on his face as his onyx eyes met her emerald eyes. He then grabbed her hands and finally kissed her. Sakura's eyes then widened and shook with shock...

"_Sasuke..." _said Sakura to herslef.

...but then calmly closed as she realized that she, Sakura Haruno was falling in love with the Etoile, Sasuke Uchiha.

_Later that night..._

After Sasuke and Sakura's romantic moment, they decided to take a shower.

While Sakura was in the shower by herself. She thought about her kiss that she shared with Sasuke.

She then caressed her lips with her right index finger as she felt Sasuke's kiss still on her lips.

"_What am I... what am I doing..." _she said to herself. Suddenly, Sasuke came into the bathroom with a towel and clothes ready for Sakura.

"Here, I brought a towel and some clothes for you, Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Alright." said Sakura as she sighed.

Meanwhile, while Sakura was waiting for Sasuke to finish up with _his _shower, she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she shared with Sasuke.

"_What the heck am I doing? It's my first time being in Sasuke's room. Oh that's right, I have to go back. When Sasuke comes out, I'll thank him... then leave." _said Sakura as she got up and looked at the bulletin board.

"It's the helper underclassman's... on the left was when I was in first grade." said Sasuke as Sakura as she saw him standing there.

"On the right was when I was in second grade. The person I helped in second grade was the Etoile during that time." said Sasuke.

"During?" asked Sakura.

"Did you think that I was always the Etoile?" asked Sasuke as he walked closer to Sakura and caressed her lips with his right index finger.

"So, this is your first time, right?" asked Sasuke as Sakura's eyes widened and shook with shock.

"It's not the first time for me. But, it may be the last time with you." said Sasuke as Sakura landed on top of his bed as he hovered over him.

"Wait! Sasuke, wh-what are you doing?" asked a shocked Sakura.

"Something that I should've done a long time ago, Sakura." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Sakura." said Sasuke as he put his Sharingan on and his right leg on the bed until both legs were on the bed.

"_What... what's that?" _asked Sakura as she Sasuke's Sharingan eyes staring at her.

He then unzipped Sakura's red shirt as it revealed her breasts.

"Sakura." said Sasuke again as he sucked her right breast as she gasped. He then licked her neck as she moaned. He then took off his shirt.

He then kissed her lips passionately.

"Sasuke..." said Sakura as she calmed down as he looked at her.

"Make love to me... please." said Sakura as Sasuke kissed her neck.

"Sakura." said Sasuke as he sucked her right breast again. While he was sucking it, a memory of his late girlfriend, Hinata came to his mind.

"_Sasuke-kun." _said Hinata as Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he stopped sucking Sakura's breast as his Sharingan turned off.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura as a shocked Sasuke seemed to be dazed while thinking about Hinata.

She then zipped her shirt back up as she looked at Sasuke one last time and got off of the bed.

As she was about to leave the door, she said:

"U-Um... thanks again for toda, Sasuke. I had a great time. Bye!" as she exited the room.

"Sakura? Sasuke." said Itachi as he saw Sakura exiting Sasuke's room as he realized what had happened between Sasuke, his little brother, and Sakura... the woman that Sasuke was madly in love with.

_The next day..._

Naruto came back with some snacks from his family to give to Sakura and his luggage.

"I'm back!" cried Naruto.

"Oh! Naruto! " cried Sakura.

"It's been a long time, Sakura!" cried Naruto as he grabbed Sakura's hands and knelt down on his knees as he held Sakura's hands.

"But, you've only been gone for one day ever since yesterday, Naruto. It's already been a day." said Sakura.

"It's already been one day since I've been away from you, my darling Sakura. And yes, it has been a very long day." said Naruto.

"Huh? That dress..." said Naruto as Sakura frowned after she thought about what happened between her and Sasuke the night before as Naruto let go of her hands as he noticed the red ribbon was not on Sakura's hair.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I must've dropped it and lost it yesterday." said Sakura.

"Do you remember where you lost it, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"I don't remember, so I'm not exactly sure, I'm afraid... I'm sorry, Naruto..." said Sakura as Naruto sat down on her bed.

"Sakura..." said Naruto as he hugged her.

"I want to tell you something... Naruto..." said Sakura as Naruto shook her head.

_Later that day..._

Sasuke then looked at the piano while Itachi was reading a book as Sasuke remembered... the night... that he slept with Sakura.

**Sakura: Yes! We finally kissed! And it only took us twelve chapters (episodes) to kiss! looks at Sasuke in a sexy way* You're a good kisser, Sasuke-kun.  
**

**Sasuke: You too, Sakura.*smirks at Sakura and tries to kiss her*.**

**Me: Hey guys, can you try not to get all lovey-dovey around me?**

**SasuSaku: Fine.**

**Me: Also, I think I'll be taking a break from this story for a while and will work on other SasuSaku stories and other ones, too, so stay tuned for Chapter 13!**

**SasuSaku: Oh come on! We want to see what happens next!**

**Me: (groan).**

**Naruto:  
Next time: The Roar Of The Waves!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Roar Of The Waves!

Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!) Chapter 13: The Roar Of The Waves!

**(Note: Hi guys, it's Aerisuke here. I know that it's been a while since I haven't uploaded the next chapters to My Best Friend's Boyfriend, SasuSaku: New Moon (Twilight Saga), Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!), and some other stories that I forgot to mention. Also, I got a new phone, so please don't ask me for my phone number because I will not be accepting it. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter! And again, Sasuke does not appear in this chapter.)**

_Later that night..._

Karin was in her bedroom while crossing out the days on her calendar for summer vacation.

"_If only I had enough super powers, then I would let time go by faster than usual. Then that way, summer vacation would end sooner." _said Karin to herself as she remembered the promise that she made to Jugo when she told Suigetsu.

_Flashback..._

"_We already made a promise." said Karin._

"_Promise?" asked Suigetsu._

"_We promised each other that after summer vacation is over, we can see each other when we're alone." said Karin._

_End of flashback..._

Karin then walked to her bedroom window and thought of Jugo.

"_Oh, Jugo..." _said Karin to herself as Suigetsu came in the room a few minutes later only to find her still looking out the window and continuing to think of Jugo.

_The next day..._

Lee and Temari were sitting down on the stairs while watching the students of Spica run.

"Hmmm... it seems like the Student Body Council President still wants Jugo to run for the position of Etoile, huh?" asked Temari.

"That's right." said Lee as he remembered what Sasori said.

_Flashback..._

"_But he's our only hope, there's no question about it. In order for him to participate in the Etoile election, and in order to have and let him join... we have to prepare for it." said Sasori._

_End of flashback..._

"It's seems like he still doesn't want to give up, huh?" asked Temari.

"I guess so." said Lee.

Just then, two girls walked by them as one said:

"Hey look! It's Rock Lee and Temari!"

"How wonderful!" cried her friend.

"But, if Jugo does have the privilege to run for the position of Etoile..." said Temari.

"Hmph. Well no matter what happens, all we have to do now is to watch closely at Jugo's actions." said Lee.

_Later that night..._

Sakura was playing the piano while thinking of Sasuke as Naruto quietly overheard her piano playing.

_The next day..._

Jugo was asking Karin out on a date.

"What? You mean this Sunday?" asked Karin.

"Yes, that's right." replied Jugo.

"Okay, I'll go with you, Jugo!" cried Karin.

"Where do you want to go, Karin?" asked Jugo.

"Um... it doesn't matter where. Just take me with you... wherever you go." said Karin as Jugo smiled at her... while Lee was spying on them.

"So, they're leaving Sunday, huh?" asked Lee.

_Later that night..._

Karin was telling Suigetsu about her date with Jugo.

"I see. So are the two of you going to see a movie?" asked Suigetsu as Karin stood in front of the mirror while trying to figure out what dress to wear for her date with Jugo.

"Movie?" asked Karin as she looked at Suigetsu.

"When it comes to a trip to the movies, then that means that you'll get a chance to be closer to each other and get to talk more. I personally think it's a wonderful kind of choice, well, for a first date, that is." said Suigetsu as he smiled at Karin.

"Date, you say? But Suigetsu, Jugo doesn't think of it in _that _kind of way." said Karin as Suigetsu walked over to her, put his arms around her and asked her:

"Oh, really? Then what do _you _think about it, Karin?"

"Uh, Suigetsu, what should I wear for our first date, huh?" asked Karin.

"It doesn't matter what you wear. You look cute just the way you are... my adorable Karin." said Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu... just help me pick something. What I really want is for Jugo to think the same way like you do." said Karin.

"That's right." said Suigetsu.

_Later that night..._

Lee and Temari were getting ready for bed.

"Lee, I think you should just tell Jugo something right in front of his face." said Temari.

"Right in front of his face?" asked Lee.

"I don't know. Tell him something like, "Your actions are going to affect the people that you care about the most... like Karin, for example."" said Temari.

"Hmph. I guess that's one way to do it." said Lee.

"And then, you can happily break Karin apart from Jugo... that way... no one can stop what the future lies ahead for us." said Temari.

"You know... I must say... you're really something, you know that, Temari?" asked Lee.

_The next day..._

It was Sunday. Karin was getting ready for her "big date" with Jugo. She was trying to button up her dress, but struggled with it.

"Hey, Suigetsu, do mind helping button my dress for a little bit? Please..." begged Karin.

"Okay, okay. I think this dress fits you perfectly... don't you think so... Karin?" asked Suigetsu as he buttoned up Karin's dress.

"I wonder how Jugo will feel about this dress?" asked Karin.

"I think he'll be delighted. Okay, I'm finished." said Suigetsu as he finished buttoning up Karin's dress.

"Thanks. Well... since you did choose this for me, Suigetsu, I'm sure I'll be fine." said Karin as she was picking out a hat to wear for her date with Jugo.

"So are you going to the movies?" asked Suigestu.

"Yep! I'm meeting him at the station, and then we'll head into the big city." said Karin.

"Is that so?" asked Suigetsu.

_Later that day..._

As Jugo left his dorm, Lee and Temari immediately put their plan into action.

Meanwhile, Karin was getting ready to go on her date with Jugo, but realized that was going to be late.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" cried Karin.

"Hurry up, Karin!" cried Suigetsu.

"Okay, I'll be going now." said Karin as she put on her hat.

"Have a good time with Jugo, okay?" asked Suigetsu.

"Jeez, Suigetsu." said Karin as she left her dorm and ran to go and meet Jugo at the station.

Just then, Temari came.

"Karin. I'm sorry to take your time, but may I please have a few words with you?" asked Temari.

"Um..." said Karin.

"I promise... it won't take me that long." said Temari.

"Okay then, what is it?" asked Karin.

"It's about Lee-" said Temari as Lee came into the halls and grabbed Karin as Temari pushed Karin and Lee into his dorm.

"Don't!" begged Karin.

"Okay, next up... Jugo." said Temari.

_Meanwhile, with Suigetsu..._

Suigetsu laid down on his bed.

"Huh?" asked Suigetsu as he noticed Karin forgot her handkerchief.

"Oh no. Karin forgot her handkerchief." said Suigetsu as he picked up Karin's handkerchief.

_Meanwhile, with Lee and Karin..._

Lee pushed Karin against the door and covered her mouth to muffle her screams.

"Don't act like that." said Lee.

"Karin!" cried Suigetsu.

"Haven't you heard? I have something to tell you." said Lee.

"Tell me?" asked Karin.

_Meanwhile, with Suigetsu..._

Suigetsu went to go and find Karin with her handkerchief in his hand.

"Karin!" cried Suigetsu as he noticed... that Karin was gone.

"She sure is a fast runner." said Suigetsu.

_Meanwhile, with Temari and Jugo..._

Temari finally caught up to Jugo.

"Jugo. I'm so glad to have met you here. Actually, I have something I want to say to you." said Temari.

"Say to me?" asked Jugo.

_Meanwhile, with Karin and Lee..._

"For example, about the greenhouse. It seems that the build of carbon dioxide cause the temperature of the Earth to rise dramatically. And that's common knowledge, right?" asked Lee.

"Common knowledge?" asked Karin.

"Yes, that's right, common knowledge. No, it's because most people may think that it's common knowledge. But however... in reality, there is no actual evidence of carbon dioxide that ends up causing global warming. And usually, global warming is a hypothesis. So that means that the number of people that are supporting this hypothesis is gradually increasing. Well, I guess I'm not quite explaining this to you because you don't understand it that well yet... Karin. But what I'm trying to say is... Karin... do not trust common knowledge." said Lee.

"Common knowledge..." said Karin.

"Yes, the common knowledge inside of your head. I can be very dangerous. And yet, I am so handsome, but at the same time, very dangerous... and a wonderful person to be around with... but in order for me to prove to you that I am very dangerous, Karin... just... look at me... and think. Why, I am a handsome devil, and an incredible and wonderful person. But then, why am I dangerous, you ask?" asked Lee.

"No! No! You can't! You can't do this! I'm begging you! Stop it! Please!" cried Karin as Lee reached his hand inside of her dress.

_Meanwhile, with Jugo and Temari..._

Temari then turned around, looked at Jugo, and asked:

"Anyway, just let me get to the point. Do you know if you could try and give up your little dream about being the Etoile?"

"Hmph. _I _never wanted to be the Etoile anyway." replied Jugo.

"That's right. But the people around you doubt it, Jugo." said Temari.

"Huh?" asked Jugo as he looked at Temari.

"It seems your fate has already been sealed. And a lot of people are looking forward to your performance." said Temari.

"Why?" asked Jugo.

Temari then giggled and asked him:

"It's because... that Karin girl is good for you. But seriously, think about it. Even if you choose not to run for the Etoile election, just think of how the people will react on how you act around them... no... it's because you'll hurt a lot of people who care about you. Like you, Jugo, there are also people who dream about becoming the Etoile someday. But for the people who _are _running for Etoile... sadly, Jugo, _you_... are standing in their way. And most of all... you should be more careful about your actions from now on. That... is your responsibility as "Prince Of Spica", is it not?"

_Meanwhile, with Karin and Lee..._

Lee grabbed Karin's left wrist.

"Let go of me, please!" cried Karin.

"Sadly, Karin, I will not let go. That's only because... the moon... is so beautiful... is it not... Karin?" asked Lee.

"What?" asked Karin.

"Natsume Soseki was a genius. And his writings... can be translated... like this: "I love you."" said Lee as Karin landed on the bed as he hovered over her.

"Now do you understand?" asked Lee as Karin gazed at him in shock.

_Meanwhile, with Jugo and Temari..._

Jugo was walking away from Temari.

"Remember what I said, Jugo. It's all up to you now." said Temari as Jugo stopped in his tracks and said:

"After all, your precious Karin isn't coming... at all."

"What?" asked Jugo as he looked at her as she chuckled and asked:

"It seems that Karin girl knows you all too well now, doesn't she?" as Jugo walked away from her.

_Meanwhile, with Suigetsu..._

Suigetsu was looking for Karin when she found a button from her shirt.

"Wait... this is..." said Suigetsu as he suddenly head Karin's voice inside of Lee's and Temari's dorm.

"Why?" asked Karin.

"If you fall in love with me, Karin, I'll bet that you'll forget all about that Jugo guy." said Lee as he was almost about to kiss Karin until...

"Stay away from her!" cried Suigetsu.

...until Suigetsu appeared.

"Suigetsu!" cried Karin as she ran to him.

"Get out." said Suigetsu.

"But..." said Karin as Suigetsu picked up her hat and said:

"Go."

"Thank you so much, Suigetsu." said Karin as she ran to go and meet up with Jugo.

"What did you do to Karin?" asked Suigetsu as he looked at Lee.

"I wasn't doing anything to her." lied Lee.

"You're lying. Stop torturing her." said an angry Suigetsu.

"All I did was try to make love to Karin... that's all I did... nothing else... until _you _showed up." said Lee.

"What?" asked a shocked Suigetsu.

"What gives you the right to interrupt in someone else's lovemaking, huh?" asked Lee.

"Right?" asked Suigetsu.

"Exactly. Unfortunately, _you _don't have the right to interrupt in our lovemaking now, do you? Well, I guess the only way to stop two people from falling in love is by trying to sleep with that person who is in love with somebody else." said Lee.

"So... the only way to stop two people from falling in love... is by trying to sleep with that person... who is in love with... somebody else?" asked Suigetsu.

"And next time, please knock before entering. I just hope that you can try and follow the rules of the Strawberry Dorms." said Lee as Suigetsu slammed Lee's dorm and left.

_Meanwhile, with Jugo..._

Jugo was at the train station while waiting for Karin.

_Meanwhile, with Karin..._

Karin, with her hat in her left hand, was trying to go and meet Jugo for their date. Unfortunately, by the time that she got to the train station... it was too late... for Jugo had already boarded the train.

"Jugo..." said Karin as she was about to walk away. Just then, she noticed Jugo sitting on the bench as she realized that Jugo didn't board the train as he sat there... waiting for her.

"Jugo!" cried Karin as she and Jugo boarded the next train for their date.

"But... we're going in a different direction to the city..." said Karin.

"I know." said Jugo.

Finally, after they got off the train, they come across a beach.

"Goregous..." said Karin.

"I like it here... because it's so quiet... and peaceful, too." said Jugo as the pair started walking down the beach.

Just then, Karin noticed a seashell.

"Karin!" cried Jugo.

"Coming, Jugo!" cried Karin as she ran to him.

_Meanwhile, with Suigetsu..._

Suigetsu held onto Karin's button from her dress as she thought about what Lee said.

"_I guess... I guess Karin's already made it then... the only way to stop two people from falling in love is by trying to sleep with that person who is in love with somebody else, right?" _asked Suigetsu to himself.

_Meanwhile, with Jugo and Karin..._

Jugo and Karin were inside a cave as it started raining, and lightning was flashing.

"Um..." said Karin.

"Hmm?" asked Jugo as he looked at Karin.

"I'm sorry." said Karin.

"Huh?" asked Jugo again.

"Because I was late, I must've made you angry. And we couldn't be able to go to the movies..." said Karin.

"But, Karin, that's not why I'm angry." said Jugo.

"Huh?" asked Karin.

"That's not why." said Jugo as he looked away from her.

"_Jugo..." _said Karin to herself.

_Later that day... _

After the storm stopped, Jugo and Karin were taking a walk at the beach.

Just then, one of Karin's button of her dress fell off.

"What's wrong?" asked Jugo.

"Huh?" asked Karin.

"Your button fell off." said Jugo.

"Nothing happened..." lied Karin.

"Wait. Don't tell me. Did Lee and the others do something bad to you again?" asked Jugo as Karin didn't answer his question.

"Karin!" he cried.

"I'm okay. Suigetsu saved me." said Karin.

"Is that why you were late? Then that means... those two... Karin... it's all because of me... that you got in trouble." said Jugo.

"You're wrong! It wasn't your fault, Jugo! I swear!" cried Karin.

"But, Karin-" said Jugo as Karin interrupted him by saying:

"It's all right. I... just want to be with you, Jugo. That's all..." as Jugo put his hands on her shoulders and said:

"Thank you."

"What?" asked Karin as she looked at him.

"Me too. I'm so happy that I came here with you, Karin." said Jugo.

"Jugo..." said Karin.

After Jugo and Karin left the beach, they boarded the train back to Spica.

"Karin... I promise... I won't let you be in danger anymore." said Jugo.

"What?" asked Karin.

"But however... I want to see you again." said Jugo.

"Oh, Jugo... me too." said Karin as she fell asleep on Jugo's right shoulder as he pushed her hair strands back.

_Later that night..._

Suigetsu was thinking about Karin while sitting at his desk.

"_You have to let her go... don't you... Suigetsu?" _asked Suigetsu as he fell asleep on his desk.

_Meanwhile, with Lee and Temari..._

Lee was taking a bath with Temari.

"So, that boy's name is Suigetsu, right? And I thought he wouldn't be a bother." said Lee.

"Oh, are you sad that you let your precious little Karin escape again?" asked Temari.

"It's only a matter of time, Temari. But if I get serious..." said Lee.

"Oh, Lee, I understand." said Temari as they began kissing.

_Meanwhile, with Suigetsu..._

Suigetsu was looking out at the window and practicing of how he should see Karin again.

"Welcome back, Karin! I think you dropped this!" cried Suigetsu as Karin entered her dorm and said:

"Suigetsu, I'm back!"

"Welcome back, Karin!" cried Suigetsu as Karin hugged her friend and said:

"Oh, Suigetsu! Thank you so much for today!"

"You're welcome, Karin." said Suigetsu.

"Hey, but listen, Suigetsu, Jugo said that he wants to see me again!" cried Karin.

"I see. Congratulations, Karin. That's great. Oh, Karin, I believe you-" said Suigetsu as he was about to give Karin the button to which she interrupted him and said:

"Suigetsu, I have a present for you."

"Huh?" asked Suigetsu.

"Here you go." said Karin as she gave Suigetsu the seashell.

"This sakura shell... is for me?" asked Suigetsu.

"Yes!" cried Karin as Suigetsu put his hands on her shoulders.

"Suigetsu? What's wrong?" asked Karin as Suigetsu kissed her as the sakura shell fell from her hand and landed on the floor.

"_Suigetsu..." _said Karin to herself as she gently closed her eyes.

**Naruto:  
Next time: More Than Best Friends!**


	14. Chapter 14: More Than Best Friends!

Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!) Chapter 14: More Than Best Friends!

**(Note: From now on, Sakon will play Kaname, and Tayuya will play Momomi. Again, sorry about the changes in the characters. Also, I know that Sasuke doesn't appear in this chapter, except in the flashback when Sakura remembered they shared their first kiss and the time that they made love.)**

_The next day..._

Suigetsu, Karin, and the Saintly Chorus Of Spica were singing.

"_I don't really know if God exists, but, last year, when it was spring, during our practice with the Saintly Chorus, I met an angel." _said Suigetsu to himself.

_Later that night..._

Suigetsu, Deidara, Ino, Sakura, and Naruto, were all having a tea party in Naruto and Sakura's dorm.

"Oh? Is Karin not coming?" asked Sakura.

"Oh! Yeah, that's right." said Suigetsu.

"Is she sick?" asked Naruto.

"No... that's not it..." said Suigetsu as Karin fell asleep in her dorm that she shared with Suigetsu.

"I heard... that the summer groceries were brought here this morning. I was almost going to prepare Karin's favorite milk tea for tonight." said Naruto as Deidara looked at Ino and asked:

"Huh? What's wrong, Ino?" 

"Well, um..." said Ino as she got out a bag of candies.

"Oh? What's that, Ino?" asked Sakura.

"I thought it would be a good ideas to bring these cookies that I made in cooking class today." said Ino.

"Mmm... those cookies sure look good. And they're baked just right, too." said Naruto.

"But, now that we have one more cookie, what are we going to do now?" asked Ino.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Ino! I'll just have two cookies." said Sakura.

"Sakura, what are you, an eight-year-old?" asked Deidara.

"Oh come on, Deidara, am I not allowed to have a cookie?" asked Sakura.

"Of course. We'll just save one for Karin..." said Naruto as he looked at Suigetsu.

"I... I have a request." said Suigetsu.

_Later that night..._

Ino and Deidara were leaving Sakura and Naruto's dorm.

"Good night." they said in unison as they walked back to their dorm hand-in-hand.

"Hmm... I guess Suigetsu is totally out of it, then." said Ino.

"That's probably because something must've happened between him and Karin." said Deidara.

"What? You're out of it too, aren't you, Deidara?" asked Ino.

"What? What are you talking about, Ino? Of course I'm not out of it. That's impossible. Why would I be out of it, Ino? Why?" asked Deidara.

"Oh, really?" asked Ino.

"Yes, but why are you staring at me like that, Ino? Huh?" asked Deidara.

"But, I'm not..." said Ino.

_Later that night..._

Suigetsu was spending the night in Naruto and Sakura's room.

"Naruto." said Sakura.

"Shh." said Naruto as he told Sakura to whisper.

"Hey, Naruto, about Suigetsu-" said Naruto as he told Sakura to go back to sleep.

Suigetsu then remembered the time that he tried to kiss Karin as Karin also remembered the same thing that happened to them the day before.

_Flashback..._

_As Suigetsu began kissing Karin passionately, the sakura shell dropped._

"_No!" cried Karin as she pushed Suigetsu down... and began to cry._

"_Karin!" cried Suigetsu as he looked at her._

"_Suigetsu... why... why are you doing this to me?" asked a sobbing Karin._

"_Well... I... just listen to me, Karin-" cried Suigetsu as Karin interrupted him by saying:_

"_No! Stop... please..." said a sobbing Karin._

_End of flashback..._

Soon after, Karin fell asleep.

_The next day..._

Naruto and Sakura noticed that Suigetsu was gone.

"When did Suigetsu leave?" asked Sakura.

"It was right before you woke up, Sakura." replied Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, do you think something must've happened between Suigetsu and Karin?" asked Sakura.

"Unfortunately, Sakura, yes, I'd have to agree that something did happen to them." said Naruto.

"Naruto, do you have any idea what happened between Karin and Suigetsu?" asked Sakura as she looked at Naruto.

"Sadly, Sakura, I don't. But whatever happened between Karin and Suigetsu is none of our business." said Naruto as he tied the lace on Sakura's dress.

"I'm worried, Naruto..." said Sakura.

"I know." said Naruto.

Just then, there were strange noises coming from the next dorm.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura.

"The noise must be coming from next door..." said Naruto.

Baki and Kankuro were having an argument.

"Why can't you just-" cried Kankuro as Baki interrupted him by saying:

"I refuse!" as he kicked Kankuro out of their dorm.

"Just what the heck do you think you're doing, Baki, you stupid idiot?" cried Kankuro.

"I'm not a stupid idiot! It's all your fault, Kankuro! You stupid idiot!" cried Baki.

"Why the heck is it my fault? You're the stupid idiot, idiot!" cried Kankuro.

"A fight?" asked Sakura.

"It looks like it..." said Naruto.

"Then how about-" cried Kankuro as Baki threw a book at him and angrily asked:

"What did you just say?"

"What are you doing, you crazy man?" cried Kankuro.

"Who told you those words?" cried Baki.

"What are you talking about? I say those same words everyday! " cried Kankuro

"Man, you just love to throw things at people, don't you?" cried Baki.

"That's self-defense!" cried Baki

"How is that self-defense, Baki? You could be a little bit nicer..." cried Kankuro.

"Um, Naruto, are they going to be okay?" asked Sakura.

"It happens a lot. They fight only once a year." said Naruto.

"I see..." said Sakura.

Just then, Baki and Kankuro noticed Naruto and Sakura and quickly went inside their dorm.

_Later that day..._

The Saintly Spica Chorus was singing.

Meanwhile, Jugo was riding on his horse, Star Bride as he noticed Suigetsu standing there.

"Are you..." said Jugo as he approached Suigetsu.

"I remember you. You're Karin's boyfriend..." said Jugo.

"Karin is practicing her singing with the Saintly Chorus right now." said Suigetsu.

"Aren't you also a member of the Saintly Chorus as well?" asked Jugo.

"Yeah." said Suigetsu.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" asked Jugo.

"No. Not at all, I'm afraid." said Suigetsu.

"I see. That's too bad. Goodbye." said Jugo as he left Suigetsu alone.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto and Sakura..._

Naruto and Sakura were trying to find outfits for Baki and Kankuro to wear.

"Well now... let's see... since Kankuro wears an archery practice uniform, he's always had some kind of protection made by Baki himself, right? But he didn't like the gift that Baki made him, so without telling him, Kankuro decided not to wear it. That's why Baki got mad, right? Kankuro then ended up telling Baki that it was badly sewed..." said Sakura.

Naruto then giggled at Sakura and said:

"Sakura, if you pay too much attention to their fights, then there's no telling what will happen next."

"Oh?" asked Sakura.

"Usually, whenever Baki and Kankuro start fighting, they always make up later on one way or another." said Naruto.

"Huh? But still... I wonder if Baki and Kankuro have made up yet?" asked Sakura.

"Me too..." said Naruto as he took out one of his clothes.

"Oh! Naruto! Those clothes!" cried Sakura.

"What about it?" asked Naruto as Sakura remembered that he wore those same clothes when he gave her the red ribbon.

"Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"I'm going out for a walk!" cried Sakura as she ran out of her dorm.

"Wait! Sakura!" cried Naruto as he stood in the doorway.

_Later that day..._

Sakura then stopped at the pool where she and Sasuke shared their first kiss. She then climbed down the ladder to which there was no more water in the pool and started looking for the red ribbon that Naruto gave her when he went to go and visit his family. Sakura then found a pink ribbon, but was disappointed that it wasn't the red ribbon that he gave her.

"No, that's not it..." said Sakura as she continued her search for her red ribbon that Naruto gave to her as a present.

_Later that day..._

It turns out that Sakura had looked for her red ribbon from Naruto all day.

"I'm so sorry... Naruto." said Sakura.

"Sakura!" cried a male voice.

"Huh? Oh! Hiyate-sensei!" cried Sakura as she turned around only to find Hiyate standing there.

"What are you doing over there?" asked Hiyate as Sakura told him about the red ribbon that was given to her by Naruto.

"Here, these are the lost-and-found items." said Hiyate as he gave her a box of lost-and-found items.

"Thank you so much." said Sakura as she carefully observed the box and started looking for her red ribbon.

"You know, Sakura, it would've been nice if you had found what you were looking for, don't you think?" asked Hiyate as Sakura finally found her red ribbon.

_Later that night..._

Sakura then showed Naruto her red ribbon that he had given her.

"Wait! Sakura! Is this... is this the red ribbon that I gave you?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto, but it's also the ribbon that you tied around my hair during our summer vacation. I lost it... and then I went to go look for it." said Sakura.

"So that's why you ran out, right? Thank you... Sakura." said Naruto as he looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Now, now, Naruto, don't thank me. After all, you were the one that gave me that red ribbon, and I was the one who had lost it way back then... but... I didn't really think of it at all... until today. So I'm the one who should apologize." said Sakura as she remembered the time that she and Sasuke kissed... and the time that they made love.

"But... Naruto... there's something... that I have to tell you... huh?" asked Sakura as Naruto put the red ribbon back on her hair.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura as she looked at him.

"Since you did go all this way for me to find that red ribbon that I gave you, I felt that it was more important than the ribbon itself, Sakura. So I'll remember this... forever." said Naruto as he smiled at Sakura.

"Thank you, Naruto. But really... this will be..." said Sakura.

"...this will be ours... from now on... forever... and most importantly... always... Sakura. And that way... you and I... will never be apart... never. I'll be happy." said Naruto as he finished Sakura's sentence.

"Oh, Naruto..." said Sakura as she smiled at him.

_Later that night..._

Kankuro was sewing something while Baki fell asleep but somehow woke up and noticed that Kankuro was sewing a shirt.

"Ow!" cried Kankuro.

"You're such an idiot..." taunted Baki.

"Shut up, Baki! Go back to bed! Ow!" cried Kankuro as he continued sewing his shirt. Baki then walked up to Kankuro and said:

"Here, Kankuro, give it to me."

"I'd rather do it myself, thank you very much!" cried an angry Kankuro.

"But, Kankuro, you have to go to Sewing Class tomorrow, don't you? And how are you going to practice sewing on your shirt if you keep hurting yourself with the needle, silly goose? What are you so angry about, Kankuro?" asked Baki as he sat down on Kankuro's bed.

"That's because if I pull the bowstring, then the charm sometimes pokes my chest." said Kankuro as he looked away from Baki.

"Yeah, right. _I _did it in the same place last year. Oh! I know what's wrong! You grew out of a shirt again! That's why when the bowstring poked your chest, Kankuro, it ended up being in the same place as it was last year... am I not correct... Kankuro?" asked Baki as he looked at Kankuro.

"Yes." said Kankuro as he nodded his head.

"So why didn't you tell me that you already grew out of it the year before, huh? I would've helped you fix it, you know." said Baki.

"That's only because you noticed that I've already grown out of it when I didn't tell you that time." said Kankuro.

"Is that so?" asked Baki.

"Yes." said Kankuro as he looked away from Baki again.

"I see. So that's why you were so happy last year. That's because you wanted me to notice that you grew taller, is that right? Come on, answer me, Kankuro Of The Sand Village, Sunagakure." said Baki as Kankuro landed on the bed.

"Don't call me by my full name." said Kankuro.

"I'm telling you, Kankuro... you're being dishonest with yourself. After all, you did want me to notice, right?" asked Baki.

"Just shut up!" cried Kankuro.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto and Sakura..._

Sakura was tying the pink ribbon on Naruto's left pinkie.

"Deidara told me... that Suigetsu didn't go to practice singing with the Saintly Chorus Of Spica today." said Naruto.

"I knew it..." said Sakura.

"The only problem is, we can't figure out why Suigetsu didn't show up for practice..." said Naruto.

"Well... I guess this means that we can't get Suigetsu and Karin back together again. We don't even know how to get them back together. But if they tied a ribbon like this, then would it work?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe... but it's not only just a ribbon, Sakura. But if Suigetsu and Karin had one thing in common, then they'd get back together again." said Naruto.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Sakura.

"It's getting late, Sakura. But don't worry. I'll explain everything tomorrow." said Naruto.

"Yeah." said Sakura as she nodded her head.

"You know, come to think of it, which bed should we sleep in tonight?" asked Naruto.

"Huh? Which one, huh?" asked Sakura as she and Naruto went to bed.

_The next day..._

Naruto came to Spica to visit Suigetsu.

"Good morning." said Naruto.

_Meanwhile, with Karin and Deidara..._

While the Saintly Spica Chorus were getting ready for their singing practice, Karin was still waiting for Suigetsu to show up as she looked out the window.

"Hmph. So I guess he's not coming, huh?" asked Deidara.

"What?" asked Karin.

"Suigetsu, I mean." said Deidara as he also looked out the window along with Karin.

"Yeah..." said Karin.

"But that's okay... I'm not _that _worried about him as you are. But... the both of you are not acting like your normal selves." said Deidara.

"I know." said Karin.

"Oh come on, Karin, don't worry about Suigetsu all day! He's the one that's wrong, not you!" cried Deidara as he looked at Karin.

"No... no thank you, Deidara." said Karin as she looked at Deidara.

"But... I don't... huh?" asked Deidara as he noticed Sakura walking.

"Sakura..." said Deidara.

_Meanwhile, with Suigetsu and Naruto..._

Suigetsu and Naruto were walking inside the church as Suigetsu opened the door which showed the outside of the church.

"This is the first time that I've been here." said Naruto.

"It's just the backyard of the cathedral. You can also enter here from the main entrance." said Suigetsu.

"But, usually, no one comes here." said Naruto.

"I know. But that's only because this place is of no use to me. But, the Saintly Chorus usually practices here at this chapel. But I usually come here when I'm too lazy to go to practice." said Suigetsu.

"So... this place... must belong to you then... Suigetsu..." said Naruto.

"That's right. This is also the same place..." said Suigetsu as he remembered that this was his special place that he shared with Karin.

_Flashback..._

_Suigetsu walked into the backyard and found his best friend Karin... waiting for him._

_End of flashback..._

"This place... holds the memories that me and my best friend have shared together." said Suigetsu.

"You know, Suigetsu, the singing practice for the Saintly Spica Chorus has already ended just now." said Naruto.

_Later that day..._

"My best friend?" asked Karin as Sakura was looking for Suigetsu.

"Yes, I'm looking for your best friend. I also want you to tell me the place where you and your best friend first met." said Sakura.

"The place where me and my best friend first met... Sakura, please... come with me." said Karin as she began running.

"Hey, Karin! Wait for me!" cried Sakura as she ran after Karin.

"Me too, Karin!" cried Deidara as he also ran after Karin.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto and Suigetsu..._

Naruto and Suigetsu were waiting for Karin to show up.

"I guess Karin's not coming, then. He's not coming. I can't believe it... Karin already forgot this place. That's only because... she has more of a special place. And that's why... I'm not Karin's best friend anymore. It's because... I destroyed our friendship..." said Suigetsu as he began to cry.

"Suigetsu." said Naruto as Suigetsu noticed... that his beloved Karin came... along with Deidara and Sakura... right beside her.

"Karin..." said Suigetsu as Karin walked to him.

"You... you still remember this place?" asked Suigetsu as he looked at her.

"Yes... it's because... this is our special place where you and I first met!" cried Karin as she and Suigetsu remembered the first time that they met.

_Flashback..._

_After Suigetsu skipped out on singing precious with the Saintly Chorus Of Spica, he met a girl._

_The girl then sang "Eyes On Me" from Final Fantasy VIII._

_Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy_

_Suigetsu then walked up to her, but the girl ran as he ran to go and chase after her._

"_Wait!" cried Suigetsu as the girl continued running but suddenly tripped over a rock as Suigetsu finally caught up to her._

"_I'm so sorry!"cried the girl._

"_Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong. You're the new transfer student, right? You like to sing, don't you?" asked Suigetsu._

"_Yes." replied the girl as she, Suigetsu, and the rest of the Saintly Spica Chorus began singing "Eyes On Me" from Final Fantasy VIII._

_Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar_

_My last night here for you_

_Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?_

"_I'm Suigetsu Hozuki." said Suigetsu as he stood up._

"_I'm Karin. My name is Karin." said the girl who was now called Karin._

"_Sing with me." said Suigetsu as he held out his hand for Karin to grab it._

"_All right." said Karin as she grabbed his hand and stood up._

_End of flashback..._

"This is where I first met you. And that's why I will never forget it!" cried Karin as she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Karin... I'm so sorry, Karin. I'm sorry that I did all those mean things to you. I... at the time, I must have been... not my normal self... I'm so sorry." said Suigetsu as he also had tears in his eyes.

"No... but I was also very shocked and surprised, when I did such horrible things to you, Suigetsu. I'm so sorry." said Suigetsu as he shook his head to which he and Karin reconciled by hugging.

"Suigetsu, no matter what, we'll always be best friends." said Karin as Naruto, Deidara, and Sakura, smiled at their reconciliation.

_Later that night..._

Deidara, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Suigetsu, and Karin were all having a tea party in Naruto's and Sakura's dorm.

"Today, we ended up being the ones to participate in Cooking Class." said Deidara as he took out some cookies that he, Ino, Karin, and Suigetsu made.

"Oh my, those look pretty well-baked, too, I must say." said Naruto in awe.

"Thank you so much, Deidara." said Karin as she smiled at him.

"Oh come on! I only baked them a bit too much, Karin!" cried Deidara as he blushed madly at Karin.

"Huh? That's weird. I only see seven cookies.

"That's right. We only have an extra cookie." said Ino.

"Those two cookies are only for someone else to eat two." said Deidara.

"Cookies? For me?" asked Sakura.

"Who else, Sakura?" asked Suigetsu.

"What?" asked Sakura as Ino, Karin, Deidara, and Naruto laughed at her.

"_That time that I met her... I saw a true angel. But however, that angel wasn't only just for me." _said Suigetsu referring to Karin as he looked at her.

**Naruto:  
Next Time: Heroine!**


	15. Chapter 15: Heroine!

Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!) Chapter 15: Heroine! (Remake)

**(Note: Hi guys, it's Aerisuke here... again! I know that I haven't written the next chapter to Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!) in a while, but for those of you who don't know (and to put a long story short), I got Windows reinstalled (because I used to have Linux), and lost almost half of my stories, which means that almost all of my stories are gone on my computer. So, I finally decided to start working on this fanifc again like I used to. Also, there will be two character changes to the story.**

**Here are those two characters:**

Zaku Abumi (from the Chunin Exam Arc ) as Kaname Kenjo

**Kin Tsuchi (also from the Chunin Exam Arc) as Momomi Kiyashiki**

**Oh, and the reason why I wanted Zaku to play Kaname and Kin play Momomi is because Kaname and Momomi are kind of a little bit the bad guys in Strawberry Panic!, who are trying to break up Amane and Hikari (spoiler!). Also, this was supposed to be a birthday present for Naruto, but the chapter of this story got erased. So Naruto, if you're out there listening to this, I'm sorry that I didn't upload it sooner. Happy Birthday, Naruto! Oh, and also Orochimaru's birthday is coming up on the 27th, so be sure to say Happy Birthday to him, okay? So consider this as a early birthday gift for Orochimaru and a late birthday gift for Naruto. So once again, here's the remake of Chapter 15 of Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!) Enjoy! P.S. I was almost going to have Sakon and Tayuya (two of the Four Sound Ninja from the Sasuke Retrieval Arc) play Kaname and Momomi, but then I thought that they'd be too OOC (out of character), so that's why I had Kin play Momomi while Zaku plays Kaname.)**

_The next day..._

Naruto was writing the script for Carmen.

_"Miator, Spica, and Le Rim. The day of the Astraea cultural festival that's being held by the three schools is coming very soon! And best of all... the main event... will also be prepared by the middle and high school clubs of the three schools. And also, the Strawberry Dorms will be having... a drama festival! Yay! So that means that the Strawberry Dorms' play is the heart of this whole festival, which is why we're holding it."_

_Earlier that day..._

Naruto was praying at the Virgin Mary Shrine.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"Huh? Oh. Sakura... it's you." said Naruto as he saw Sakura walking toward him.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be at your club activities?" asked Sakura.

"I don't have time for that." said Naruto.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Well, actually, it's not that... it's just that... I..." said Naruto not looking at Sakura.

_Later that day..._

Itachi, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sai and his assistants, Sasori, Kin, and Zaku were all in the Miator Student Body Council room discussing the plays for Astraea's cultural festival.

"Okay, so according to the opinions of the residents here at Miator, the final choices are going to be: Princess Camellia, Phantom Of The Opera, and at last but not least... Carmen. Now... everyone... please choose one of those play that will be one of the Strawberry Dorms' plays this year." said Itachi.

"I'm almost thinking that Phantom Of The Opera would be an appreciative play chosen by the Student Body Council." said Sasori.

"Yeah. But sadly, that play has already been perfomed about five years ago. Obviously, I say that Carmen should be the play for the Strawberry Dorms. Since Princess Camellia was one of the plays chosen about a decade ago, it was also at the same time a tragic play that had the heroine of the story being chased by men. But I personally think it's better to have a mysterious heroine play the main heroine, Carmen." said Sai.

Just then, Sasori raised his left hand.

"Go ahead." said Itachi as Sasori stood up.

"But, the two main characters of Carmen is none other than Carmen herself and her lover, Don Jose, right?" asked Sasori.

"That's right." said Sai.

"But according to the rotations ththat we have every year, personally, I believe that the actors this year of the play, Carmen, have to be chosen from Spica and Le Rim, while Miator should be in charge of the stage props. But every year, according to tradition, Mr. Etoile always has to participate in the plays that we have while he's onstage. But if we think about it for a second... then I believe that Sasuke should be able to play the role of Carmen. And as for the second main character of the story, Don Jose, I think that Jugo from our very own Spica should play the part of Don Jose. Then that way, Le Rim wouldn't have to be one of the main characters... and this a cooperative effort that's part of the entire Strawberry Dorms. That way, we won't have to break up the schools. How does everyone feel about this?" asked Sasori.

"Alright." said Sai as he nodded his head.

"Okay! Then let's do Carmen! Sasuke will play Carmen and Jugo will play Don Jose. I'm so excited about this terrific idea as I'm thinking about it. What do you think, Miator Student Body Council President, Itachi?" asked Sasori as he looked at Itachi and smiled at him.

"I don't know, Sasori, but isn't that a bit harsh?" asked Kin as Sasori looked at her.

"Yeah, Kin's right. Only the Student Body Council President Of Le Rim should be able to play the second main character of the story." said Zaku.

"So the only one who should really decide which person should play Don Jose should actually be Miator's own Student Body Council President, Itachi Uchiha. But if we continued on with the play without hearing Itachi's opinion, and deciding that his little brother, Sasuke, and Spica's prince, Jugo should end up being the main characters just like that..." said Kin.

"I don't what you're planning on, Kin... but should there any reason on why Jugo should be the star of the play while onstage?" asked Zaku.

"Wait! Zaku! What are you talking about? All I'm doing is-" said Sasori as he was interrupted by Itachi.

"Hold it right there, Sasori. We should not fight at a time like this during our meeting anyway now, should we?" asked Itachi while Sakura (who was with Naruto) ended up eavesdropping on the rest of the Student Body Council's meeting while holding a cup to her left ear.

"So... Mr. Etoile, what do you think?" asked Sasori.

"Sakura!" scolded Naruto as he was trying not to tell Sakura to eavesdrop on the Student Body Council's meeting.

"Shhh! It looks like they're having an important discussion." whispered Sakura.

Just then, Baki and Kankuro appeared.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Baki as Naruto and Sakura turned around, saw them and said:

"Shhh!"

Just then, as the meeting was over, Sasori, Itachi, Sasuke, Sai, Kin, Zaku, and the rest of the Student Body Council members saw Baki, Kankuro, Naruto, and especially Sakura standing outside the door as they all said in unison while bowing their heads:

"Thanks for all the hard work you've done..."

"Thank you." said Sasori as he walked away with the rest of the Student Body Council members.

"Hello, Sakura." said a voice as Sakura turned around to find out that the voice had belonged to Sasuke who was standing right beside her.

_"Sasuke..." _said Sakura to herself as she looked at Sasuke... the man... who slept with her.

Sasuke then smirked and giggled at her and whispered in her left ear:

"You're a good kisser."

Sakura then widened her eyes in shock as she remembered the night that Sasuke kissed her as she realized that the time that Sasuke kissed her in the pool, the red ribbon that Naruto gave her fell into the pool and was later picked up after Sasuke and Sakura kissed as they almost slept together, due to Sasuke thinking about Hinata, his deceased girlfriend. Sasuke then kissed Sakura's forhead like he did when he first met her... and said while giggling at her:

"See you later, Sakura" as he left a speechless Sakura alone with Naruto, Baki, and Kankuro.

Just then, Itachi came with Sai out of the Student Body Council Room.

"Oh! Itachi-sensei!" cried Naruto as Itachi and Sai appeared.

"Well?" asked Naruto hoping that Carmen would be the play held by the Strawberry Dorms' cultural festival.

"It's already been decided. The play for the Strawberry Dorms' cultural festival will be... Carmen." said Itachi with a smile.

"Are you serious?" asked an excited Naruto.

"Wow! That's great, Naruto! You must be proud of yourself!" cried Sakura.

"Yes! I am, Sakura! I am!" cried Naruto as Sakura lifted up her arms and cried:

"Wow! This is great! The play that was chosen by Naruto is going to be the Strawberry Dorms' play!"

"Wow!" cried Baki.

"That's great! But uh... what is Carmen about, anyway?" asked Kankuro as a confused Sakura put her arms down and asked:

"Well... Carmen is about... um... Naruto? Could you help me out here?"

"Very well, I'll explain what the story of Carmen is about. Carmen is a short French that was written by Prosper Merimee that takes place in southern Spain. But the opera itself that was adapted by Georges Bizet is also famous because of Merimee's novel and the fact that Bizet composed it and turned it into a play. So basically, the story is about Don Jose falling madly in love with the ever feisty and fiery Carmen herself. But since Carmen was very strong and very stubborn, she broke up with him and ended up falling in love with the bullfighter Escamillo. Afterwards, due to him being filled with jealousy and fury over Escamillo since he dated Carmen, Don Jose ended up killing Carmen in a bullfighting arena where Escamillo was bullfighting. And that, my friends... is the story... of Carmen." explained Naruto as he told Kankuro, Baki, Sakura, Sai, and Itachi the story of Carmen.

"Sounds kind of scary." said Baki.

"But yet, it's so interesting, too." said Kankuro.

"Hey, Naruto. Do you mind writing the script for the play?" asked Itachi.

"What? Me?" asked a shocked Naruto who couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Yes. You, Naruto. Please accept this proposal. I hope that you create the script far beyond your imagination." said Itachi.

"Alright! I'll do it! I'll work very hard on this one!" cried Naruto.

_Later that night..._

Naruto was continuing to write the script for Carmen.

"Here I go... I'll be writing and working so hard on this script, that it'll be the most popular plays that Astraea has ever seen!" cried Naruto.

"Do your best, Naruto." said Sakura.

"I will!" cried a determined Naruto.

Just then, Sasori knocked on Naruto's and Sakura's dorm door.

"Come in- huh?" asked Sakura as Sasori came in with a bag full of cookies that he made as he sat down on Sakura's bed.

"These cookies look so delicious. I thought you might want to try some." said Sasori.

"Um... excuse me..." said Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto. In order to write the script for Carmen, you'll have to figure out what they're going to look like, is that right? And who is the person in your mind that you're going to picture as the role of Carmen, hmm?" Sasori.

"Well..." said Naruto.

"Don't tell me: It's Sasuke, right? So that means that Jugo will play the role of Don Jose, right? Sadly, I don't know anyone else on who would try out for the part of Don Jose." said Sasori.

"Well... that's... um..." said Naruto.

"I'll be looking forward on who would be playing Don Jose. But I know that Jugo will be the most popular one in the play if he walks onstage and is chosen as the role of Don Jose." said Sasori as he left Naruto's and Sakura's dorm.

"Man, he's got a hard head. And he's acting like you're in charge on whose really the boss here, Naruto." said Sakura.

"Oh come on, Sakura." said Naruto.

"But, I'd have to agree with Sasori. Mr. Etoile should play the part of Carmen. And I, too, am also looking forward to seeing him as Carmen." said Sakura as Naruto looked at the cookies that Sasori gave them.

_The next day..._

The students of Miator, Spica, and Le Rim were talking about Carmen being the play for the Strawberry Dorms.

"Hey, haven't you heard? The Strawberry Dorms' play this year is going to be Carmen." said a random Le Rim girl.

"So it seems that Mr. Etoile will be playing Carmen, right?" asked a random Miator girl who was also one of Sasuke's fangirls.

"Yeah, and just like last year's Madame Butterfly, he'll also be the main character twice in a row now." said another random Spica girl.

"So, what's Carmen about, anyway?" asked a random Spica girl.

"Well..." said the random Spica girl who said that Sasuke would be the main character of the play a second time.

"So wait, who's going to play Don Jose, the second main character of the story?" asked another random Spica girl.

"It's Jugo from Spica, right?" asked another random Miator Sasuke fanggirl.

"Yeah, and Sai from Le Rim is also a popular boy, too." said another random Mator Sasuke fangirl.

"I would love to see Jugo and Mr. Etoile as a pair." said another random Miator girl as a bunch of random Miator Sasuke fangirls, a bunch of Le Rim Sai fangirls, and a bunch of Spica Jugo fangirls as Sasori was walking away from them.

_"Heh, there's always an answer to everything. But with the whole school gossiping about Sasuke being Carmen, and Jugo being Don Jose, it seems that Itachi Uchiha, Miator's Student Body Council President and Sasuke's older brother, will have to accept this."_ said Sasori to himself as he walked by the Miator Sasuke fangirls, the Le Rim Sai fangirls, and the Spica Jugo fangirls who gossping about Sasuke playing Carmen amd Jugo playing Don Jose in the play, Carmen.

_Later that day..._

Naruto and Sakura were having lunch with Baki and Kankuro.

"It seems everyone's already talking about Carmen at school. But best of all, the most popular pairing to play Carmen and Don Jose so far is none other than Mr. Etoile as Carmen and Jugo as Don Jose." said Baki.

"I also want to see Mr. Etoile playing as Carmen, too." said Sakura.

"Say, Naruto, who do you think is going to play the characters, huh?" asked Baki.

"Yeah, and who's going to play Carmen?" asked Kankuro.

"Well, so far the actors will be chosen by Itachi-sensei." said Naruto.

_Meanwhile, with Jugo and Karin..._

Karin was telling Jugo about him and Sasuke being in the play, "Carmen" as Sasuke would play Carmen, while Jugo would play Don Jose.

"Mr. Etoile and I are going to be in Carmen?" asked Jugo.

"Yes, and I also heard that you and Mr. Etoile will be the most popular pairing ever to play those two characters. And I'm also looking forward to it, too!" cried an ecstatic Karin.

"This could be a problem." said Jugo.

"What?" asked a confused Karin.

"I don't even know how to beome a great actor." said Jugo as he looked away from Karin.

"Are you sure?" asked Karin.

"That's not going to work, Jugo." said Sasori as he appeared behind Karin and Jugo.

"Everyone's already getting excited about Mr. Etoile playing Carmen and especially _you _as Don Jose. But if the actors are chosen, then you'll be forced to accept your role as Don Jose." said Sasori.

"But, my acting is a bit-" said Jugo as Sasori ran closer to him and Karin as he rudely interrupted Jugo by saying as he got closer to his face, and said:

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that you haven't done anything at all, huh? You can do anything!"

"But... Sasori-sensei-" said Jugo as Sasori interrupted him once again as he looked at Karin and asked:

"And you also want to see it, too, right, Karin?"

"Well, I.-" said Karin as Sasori again interrupted Karin by asking:

"Right?"

"What? Um... yeah... I guess so." replied Karin as Sasori giggled while staring at her as Jugo sighed.

_Later that night..._

As Sakura was about to have tea with Naruto, a determined Naruto was _still _continuing to write the script for Carmen.

"Um, Naruto..." said Sakura as she put Naruto's eacup down and left her dorm to go out for a nightly walk.

"Huh? Sakura?" asked Naruto as he noticed that Sakura was gone.

_"Where did she go? Well, I guess I better continue writing the script for Carmen, then... until Sakura gets back." _said Naruto to himself as he continued writing the script for Carmen as he noticed Sakura had written a note for him saying: 

_Dear Naruto, _

_Do your best on writing the script, but don't push yourself too hard! I'm going out for a walk! Don't bother to come look for me. Just continue writing on the script. Good luck! -_-._

_~ Sakura._

"Oh, Sakura..." said Naruto.

_Meanwhile, with Neji, Sai, and Tenten..._

Neji and Tenten were in the lounge with Sai as they were thumb wrestling to see if Sai would be able to play the role of Carmen instead of Sasuke who was originally going to play her instead of Sai playing Carmen as Jugo was going to play Don Jose.

"I'm so angry that Sai-sensei is the last person to be the least popular than Mr. Etoile from Miator and Jugo from Spica." said Tenten.

"Oh my, I feel so honored that I might be able to play the role of Carmen if Sasuke can't." said Sai as he was drawing the flowers and the costume designs n his notebook for Carmen.

"But I think that Carmen should be a much more suitable role for Sai-sensei instead of Mr. Etoile himself!" cried a determined Neji.

"Oh yeah? Then I bet that Sai-sensei will definitely not lose to Mr. Etoile for the role of Carmen!" cried a determined Tenten as she ended up getting closer to Neji's face as she widened her eyes in shock as Neji kissed her as they fell down while kissing.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" cried Neji as he and Tenten stopped kissing and got up.

"How canny!" cried Tenten as she looked at Neji who stuck out his tongue at her.

"Well, at least I'll be able to design the best costumes for the show that the everyone has ever seen! And Itachi has also asked me to design the best costumes!" cried Sai.

"Sai-sensei..." said Neji.

"Well? What do you think about the designs?" asked Sai as he showed Neji and Tenten the costume designs.

"Beautiful!" cried Neji as he stood up along with Tenten who cried:

"Cool!"

"You think so? But don't forget that after the actors are chosen for the play, we're going to be very busy." said Sai in a singing voice as he winked at Neji and Tenten.

"Yeah!" cried Neji and Tenten as they gave Sai a high five.

_Meanwhile, with Sakura..._

Sakura was standing outside in the courtyard with her pajamas on as she looked at the moon.

"What's the point of being out here alone at night?" asked Sasuke as he looked at her standing a few feet away from her with hs black kimono as he wore a purple rope tied with a bow.

"Oh! Mr. Etoile. I didn't want to disttract Naruto, so I thought I would-" said Sakura as Sasuke interrupted her by asking:

"Is that so?:"

"Um... I'm really looking forward to seeing you as Carmen, Mr. Etoile." said Sakura as he looked away from her, blushed, and said:

"But I was the main character last year, so it won't be the same if I play as her again."

"That's not true..." said Sakura.

"I don't even know if I can play the role of Carmen again. But after all of the actors are chosen, will you help me practice my lines?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Sakura with a smile.

"Of course!" cried Sakura as she nodded her head as she smiled back at Sasuke.

_The next day..._

Naruto finally finished writing the script for Carmen.

"Phew! Finally, I'm all done with the script!" cried Naruto who was with Sakura as the two of them gave Itachi who was looking at the script for Carmen.

Finally, after Itachi was done reading the script that Naruto had written for Carmen, he looked at Naruto, and said:

"Naruto... I love it!"

"Really?" asked Naruto as he and Sakura looked at each other and giggled with excitement as Itachi stood up, and said:

"I really do. I'm so glad that I asked you to write the script."

"Thank you so much, Itachi-sensei!" cried Naruto as he smiled at Itachi as he sat back down on his bed, and said:

"Okay, then it's settled. Tonight, I will choose the cast and will announce it at dinner."

"Okay!" cried Naruto and Sakura in unison as they left Itachi's dorm in excitemen.

"That's great, Naruto!" cried Sakura.

"It was all thanks to you, Sakura, that I was finally able to finish the script for Carmen! Thank you, Sakura! Oh, thank you!" cried Naruto.

"You're welcome, Naruto! I couldn't have helped writing the script without you!" cried Sakura as they walked back to their dorm.

Itachi was sitting on his bed.

"Naruto... I'm really looking forward to this play." said Itachi.

_Later that day..._

Everyone was having dinner in the cafeteria.

"Alright. I will now announce the cast for Carmen that will be playing at the drama festival. Afterward, I will announce the crew after I'm done announcing the cast. Okay, I'll start with the cast now. For the heroine, Carmen... the person that will play her will be... Le Rim's very own Student Body Council President, Sai." said Itachi.

"What?" asked a shocked Sai, shocked that he'd be playing the role of Carmen as everyone murmured over Sai playing the role of Carmen.

"It can't be..." said a shocked Sasori who couldn't believe what he just heard as Kin and Zaku smiled.

"So, I guess Sai will be playing Carmen after all, huh?" asked Sakura as she looked at Naruto.

"Hooray! Sai-sensei got the part of Carmen!" cried Neji as he and Tenten who were hugging.

"Congratulations, Sai-sensei!" cried Tenten.

"Wait a minute, Itachi. Although I'm honored to get the part of Carmen, I want to ask you of what I should do about the costumes?" asked Sai.

"It's a lot of hard work, Sai, but I'm sure that you'll be able to be multitasking two things at once." said Itachi as he smiled at Sai.

"Okay! Thank you so much, Itachi! Since the honor and respect of the Strawberry Dorms are on the line, I'll work very hard on these two roles!" cried Sai as he bowed his head to the rest of the students as they clapped for them, except Sasori who was still shocked.

"As for the second main character of Carmen, the one that ends up killing Carmen in the end with the fire of jealousy in his heart, Don Jose... Don Jose will be played by..." said Itachi.

_"Please don't let me Don Jose, please don't let me be Don Jose, please let me be Don Jose..." _said Jugo as he silently pleaded in his head while hoping not to be the role of Don Jose.

"...our very own Etoile from Miator... my own little brother... Sasuke Uchiha." said Itachi as Jugo sighed in relief as he said to himself:

_"Thank goodness I'm not Don Jose." _as he was relieved not to play the part of Don Jose in Carmen.

While Sasori was in shock and in disbelief, Kin and Zaku both gave each other a high five.

"We did it!" cried Kin.

"We sure did, Kin... we sure did." said Sai.

"The one who will be Don Jose's rival, Zuniga, who also fell in love with Carmen, and the captain of the army will be... Spica's very own Zaku Abumi, one of the assistants of the Spica's Student Body Council President, Sasori." said Itachi.

"What?" asked Kin, Sasori, and Zaku in unison as they were shocked that Zaku would be playing Escamillo.

_"Phew... thank goodness I'm not Zuniga either." _said Jugo silently to himself as he sighed in relief and was happy that he wouldn't play Escamillo either.

"The one that will play Don Jose's fiancee, Micaela will be... Kin Tsuchi, who is also from Spica and another assistant of Spica's Student Body Council President, Sasori." said Itachi.

"What? Me?" asked Kin as Zaku and Sasori, who were looking at Itachi looked back at Kin.

"And at last but not least... the one who will be playing Carmen's lover, Escamillo will be... Spica's very own Prince Of Spica, Jugo." said Itachi.

"What?" asked a shocked Jugo who couldn't believe that he would be in Carmen.

_"Oh, Jugo... thank goodness." _said a relieved Karin to herself as she was relieved that Jugo would be in Carmen after all.

"But, I-" cried Jugo as Itachi said:  
"Those are all the characters for Carmen. Everyone, please give a warm round of applause to the people who will be in the play!" cried Itachi as Sai, who would play Carmen, Sasuke, who would play Don Jose, Zaku who would play Zuniga, Kin, who would play Micaela, and Jugo, who would play Escamiilo stood up as everyone applauded for them as Sasori was secretly upset about who the cast for Carmen was going to be.

_Later that day..._

Naruto and Sakura were in their dorm discussing about Carmen, the school play.

"Wow, Itachi-sensei's really smart, which makes him know almost everything." said Naruto as he was in awe at how great and smart Itachi was.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Even though he was the main fifth or fourth character from last year's Madame Butterfly, Sai's acting always had the most outstanding performance ever." said Naruto.

"Hmmm?" asked Sakura.

"Oh! But what's your job, Sakura?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sakura.

"Well, I'm... part of the stage crew. But what does that mean, anyway, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"The stage crew has the most important jobs of helping all the actors in a play and to make sure that everything goes perfect and smoothly." said Naruto.

"Naruto, to me, that sounds like hard work." said Sakura.

"Oh dear!" cried Baki as he opened the door to Naruto and Sakura's dorm as Sasori and Itachi began fighting about Sasuke playing Carmen.

"But, Itachi! Everyone was looking forward to your little brother, Sasuke, who's also the Etoile of Miator, to play the part of Carmen!" cried an angry Sasori.

"But, Sasori, the Strawberry Dorms' play itself isn't made to be a contest by popularity. Our goal here at Miator is to have an outstanding performance by making everyone happy." said Itachi.

"Oh yeah? Then how is it that everyone wanted Mr. Etoile to be Carmen, and Jugo to be Don Jose, but Sai ended up being Carmen and Sasuke ended up being Don Jose instead? How does that make everyone happy, huh? Second, how can you also have Sai who is playing Carmen be in charge of the costumes of the play as well, too, huh? That doesn't make any sense!" cried Sasori.

"But he is also able to do multitasking by doing two roles at once. But also, Sasori... you be more careful on saying bad things about Spica." said Itachi.

"What?'" asked a shocked Sasori.

"After all, Sai is playing the main character, Carmen, right? As for Mr. Etoile, my own little brother from Miator, Sasuke will be playing Don Jose who is also a main character to the story. That means that Spica were given the rest of the main characters to the story. And since those main characters are so important, Sasori, your school has the most people in the play... does it not? So Spica should be happy about this... am I not correct?" asked Itachi.

"I'm leaving!" cried an angry Sasori as he left Itachi.

"Naruto." said Itachi.

"Yes, Itachi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"I think that it's best that you go and talk to Sai and myself about dressing up the characters and designing the costumes for the play. But also, as the script writer, would you care to join us, Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Itachi.

"Yes!" cried Naruto.

"Well, do your best, Naruto!" cried Sakura as she looked at Naruto who said:

"I will!"

_At the lounge..._

"I can't believe that Sai is playing Carmen! I'm also looking forward to him playing Carmen!" cried Ino.

"That's only because Sai-sensei's also a good actor!" cried Tenten.

"I, too, am also looking forward to see Sai acting as Carmen, as well!" cried Neji.

"Why are you all talking like that? Hey! Everybody! Hear me out! As for the middle and high school students, we've all decided on Romeo and Juliet to be the school play, is that okay with everyone?" cried Suigetsu as he and the rest of the students of Le Rim, Spica, and Miator were inside the lounge.

"Yes!" cried all the students.

"I want to be Romeo! I want to be Romeo!" cried Neji as he was jumping up and down.

"Hey! If Neji wants to be Romeo, then can I be Juliet?" asked Tenten.

"No, I want to be Juliet!" cried Deidara a he looked at Ino who was about to raise her hand as he said:

"Hmph. Such a pity, Ino."

"What?" asked Ino.

"As for Miator, Miator's in charge of the stage props, is that right?'" asked Deidara.

"Yes..." said Ino.

"Guys, will you stop making the decisions your for once? Jeez! I also want to be Romeo as well..." said Suigetsu as Gaara was lifting up Percival as if saying that he wanted to be Romeo.

"Romeo?" asked Tenten.

"Okay, then let's draw lots." said Tenten as everyone began cheering:

"Draw lots! Draw lots! Draw lots! Draw lots! Draw lots! Draw lots!"

"Wait a minute, draw lots?" asked a shocked Suigetsu.

"No, how about a game of rock, paper, scissors?" asked Neji as everyone else ended up cheering:

"Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Oh boy... this is going to be a long night." said Suigetsu.

_Meanwhile, in the Miator Student Body Counci Room..._

Itachi, Naruto, and Sai were discussing the costumes for the characters of Carmen and how to design them.

"Well? How's this?" asked Sai.

"It's beautiful." said Itachi.

"So cute." said Naruto.

_Back at the lounge..._

Gaara and Suigetsu were doing a game of rock, paper, scissors on who would be Romeo in another play that was held by the Strawberry Dorms, "Romeo and Juliet."

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine Ten!" cried the students of Miator, Spica, and Le Rim as they were cheering for Suigetsu and Gaara. Surprisingly, Gaara won the game.

"Hooray! Gaara is Romeo!" cried Neji who was overjoyed that Gaara would be playing Romeo in Romeo and Juliet.

"No way... how could I lose?" asked as Suigetsu passed out in disappointment.

"O, Romeo, Romeo, wherefore are thou Romeo?" asked Gaara as he was reciting a line from Romeo and Juliet.

"Hmph! Then in that case, I get to be Juliet!" cried Deidara as no one applauded for them.

"Hey! Where's my applause, huh?" asked an angry Deidara as the students of Le Rim applauded for him.

_Meanwhile, with Kin, and Zaku..._

Kin and Zaku were taking a bath.

"Hey, Kin, did you see the look on Sasori-sensei's face?" asked Zaku.

"Ha! He deserved it, Zaku. All he ever wanted was for Jugo to be the main character as a big step for him to become the Etoile in the Etoile election." said Kin.

"Yeah, but out of all three of us, Jugo has the best chance of becoming the Etoile." said Zaku.

"Yes, but that depends on whether things will go as planned in the end." said Kin.

"Yes, but also onstage during the battle in Carmen. There's no telling what will happen next, Kin." said Zaku.

"Oh, Zaku... I hope you're right, my love... I hope you're right." said Kin as she giggled as the two of them began kissing while Suigetsu was thinking about Karin who was with Jugo.

_"Karin..." _he said to himself.

_Meanwhile, with Jugo and Karin..._

As Jugo was inside the cafeteria practicing reading the script that Naruto wrote for Carmen while practicing his lines for the bullfighter, Escamillo who Carmen was in love with, Karin came into the cafeteria, as well.

"Jugo..." said Karin.

"Oh... Karin... it's you." said Jugo as Karin walked over to his side.

"This is so annoying. I don't know if I can do this kind of acting after all." said Jugo.

"I can help you with your lines, Jugo." said Karin.

"What?" asked Jugo as he looked at Karin.

"Since I'm looking forward to it so much." said Karin.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Sakura..._

Sakura was helping Sasuke who was also praticing his lines for Don Jose, who was also in love with Carmen.

"But, Carmen! I love you so much! I gave up my honor in the army and committed mutiny to be with you! You have to believe what I'm saying!" cried Sasuke.

"Hmph! So what? I will always be..." said Sakura as she looked at the script and said: 

"...a free woman! I won't lie to myself!"

All of a sudden, Sasuke ended up giggling at Sakura.

"Huh? ... you aren't supposed to laugh at me..." said Sakura as Sasuke ended up laughing at her.

Sakura's face then turned red.

"Well gee, Mr. Etoile! Really... I'm trying to do my best here..." said Sakura as Sasuke finally stopped laughing and looked at Sakura as he said:

"I'm sorry. Thank you."

"Huh?" asked Sakura as she looked at Sasuke, smiling at her as he said:

"Sakura." 

"Mr. Etoile..." said Sakura as she smiled at Sasuke.

**Naruto:  
Next Time: Behind The Scenes!**


	16. Chapter 16: Behind The Scenes!

Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!) Chapter 16: Behind The Scenes!

**(Note: Hey everyone, this is Aerisuke here... again! I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded this chapter sooner, but I had other stories to work on... and I still do. But anyway, here is Chapter 16 of Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!) Also, this chapter and Chapter 17 goes out to Orochimaru since tomorrow is his birthday. Oh, by the way, in case you don't know who he plays in this story of Strawberry Panic, he plays Mizuho Kanou while Kabuto plays Hitomi Tougi. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter. P.S. Happy Birthday, Orochimaru! Update: I also actually started doing this when it was the day of his birthday, but I didn't have time to finish it. Oh well. Please enjoy the chapter! )**

_The next day..._

Sai was writing in his journal about "Carmen", which would be one of the plays to the Strawberry Dorms' very own cultural festival.

_"Miator, Spica, and Le Rim. The Astraea cultural festival that's held by the three schools is about to start. But the most important key event of it all... is the festival's very own play, "Carmen", which will be perfomred by our very own Strawberry Dorms here at Astraea. Everyone in the school is talking about this spectacular event. So while I'm busily preparing myself for the role Carmen, I'm also designing the costumes for the play as well, too. And there's hardly any time for any of us to rest. But hopefully, I'll play the perfect Carmen while I'm onstage as everyone is out there cheering for me... including my friends from Spica, Miator, and especially Le Rim. I just hope I'll be the brightest star onstage." _said Sai to himself.

_Later that day..._

Itachi, Kabuto, Naruto, and Sakura were busy setting up the stage for Carmen.

"This will be the bullfighting arena in Seville that will be one of the scenes during the play." said Itachi.

"And since this is the final set, we've all worked really hard on this." said Kabuto.

"Ooh!" cried Naruto.

"Aah!" cried Sakura.

"You've all done a great job." said Itachi as he, Sakura, and Naruto went inside the prop room where Orochimaru was.

As Naruto and Sakura were holding the sword as a prop for when Don Jose would be fighting Escamillo, they gazed at it in amazement.

"Wow!" cried Sakura.

"Cool!" cried Naruto.

"Itachi, all the props have been prepared for the show." said Orochimaru.

_Meanwhile, in the dressing room with Sai..._

Sai was showing Carmen's costume to Naruto, Sakura, and Itachi who were in the dressing room with him.

"Ooh!" cried Naruto and Sakura in unison.

"It looks so pretty, Sai!" cried Naruto.

"I know! And on top of that, it's so cute!" cried Sakura.

"Wow! Thanks, guys." said Sai as he smiled at Sakura and Naruto.

"Itachi. The rehearsal's about to start, and everyone's out there waiting for you." said Kabuto as he opened the door.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke and the rest of the cast for Carmen onstage..._

Just then, Itachi came bursting through the door.

"I'm so sorry, everyone. I was checking up on the costumes for the show." said Itachi.

"Such a shame. The show opens tomorrow night, and yet our main actor who plays Carmen is already late." said Zaku.

"Aren't you embarrassed at all?" asked Kin.

_During rehearsal..._

Everyone was doing the rehearsal for Carmen.

"Okay, everybody, one more time. We're starting from the fight between Don Jose and his rival, Zuniga. Ready... Set... Go!" cried Itachi as Sasuke and Zaku began practicing their swordfight for Carmen.

Suddenly, during their swordfight, Zaku's sword broke.

"Hey! The bell should ring any time now, right?" asked an angry Zaku as Baki and Kankuro who were in the sound effects room said:

"We're sorry!

"How the heck are we going to do a perfect scene that involves swordfighting without any interruptions? How many times do I have to tell all you people? Huh? Stage crew!" cried Zaku as Naruto and Sakura grew frightened of how temperamentle Zaku was.

"Yes?" asked Naruto and Sakura in unison.

"Give me a replacement sword! Now!" cried Zaku.

_Meanwhile, with Orochimaru in the prop room..._

After Sakura told Orochimaru that Zaku needed a replacement sword, Orochimaru was baffled at what he should do.

"A replacement sword? But how... how can Zaku treat the sword like that... if he can't treat it right?" asked Orochimaru as Sakura ended up giving Zaku a broom.

"I'm sorry, Zaku. We're going to have to need more time to fix the prop itself." said Sakura.

"What the heck is this all about? Give me something else, then!" cried Zaku.

"Okay!" cried Sakura as she ran back inside the prop room.

"Tch. What an idiotic girl... trying to deceive me." said Zaku as he muttered to himself bad things about Sakura..

_Back at rehearsal..._

Sasuke, Kin, and Sai were doing the scene where Escamillo was leaving with his fiance, Micaela, while at the same time, leaving Carmen alone.

"But, Carmen! I promise! I won't give up on you! Goodbye!" cried Sasuke as he left with Kin and walked offstage but then came back onstage.

"Hmph! So what if you give up on me, Jose?" asked Sai as Itachi clapped for him.

"Kankuro. When those two leave the stage, I want you to please shine the spotlight on Carmen. So when Carmen says her line..." said Itachi as Sai repeated Carmen's line:

"Hmph! So what if you give up on me, Jose?"

"You shine the spotlightt on her. Okay?" asked Itachi.

"Yes, Itachi-sensei!" cried Kankuro.

"I can't take this anymore! We've already rehearsed five times! So how many more times are we going to rehearse? Really, Itachi-sensei! Let's take a break. Hmph! Sometimes I wish he'd take this more seriously..." said Kin, grumbling about Itachi as she walked offstage.

_Back in the dressing room..._

Sakura was giving Kin a glass of tea.

"Ew! I don't like this kind of tea! Take it back! Please get me some milk tea!" cried Kin as she threw the tea as it almost fell but luckliy landed in Sakura's hands.

"Okay!" cried Sakura as she went to go and get milk tea for Kin.

"But, Sakura..." said Naruto.

"Naruto, don't worry. I'll be right back. I promise." said Sakura as she looked back at Naruto.

Itachi, who was watching Sakura leave the room looked at Kin.

Sakura then went to get some milk tea for Kin.

"I'm sorry to bother you at a time like this." said Sakura as she ran back to bring the milk tea to Kin.

_Back onstage..._

Itachi and Zaku were having an arguement.

"Why are you so against us, Itachi-sensei, huh?" asked Zaku.

"Look, that's not the point, Zaku. I just want you to study your lines more carefully from now on. And since opening night's tomorrow, everyone already getting nervous as it already is." said Itachi.

"Yeah, but, well... the stage crew is incorrectly doing their job." said Zaku.

"What?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah, so that means our teamwork isn't working out, right? Heh. I guess we wasted our precious time." said Kin.

"Yes, but although our stage crew isn't making you happy, everyone's already working hard by doing the best that they already can." said Itachi.

"That's enough. I quit." said Kin.

"What?" asked Itachi.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as she looked at Kin and Zaku.

"I think that's a splendid idea, Kin." said Zaku.

"I feel like an idiot wasting my precious time while doing this stupid play." said Kin as she and Zaku were about to walk onstage... until Sakura came running up the stage.

"Wait!" cried Sakura.

"Huh?" asked Itachi as she noticed Sakura ran on the stage.

"Please wait!" cried Sakura.

"Sakura." said Sasuke who was standing next to Naruto.

Finally, as Sakura was able to come face-to-face with Zaku and Kin, she stopped to catch her breath.

"Wait. Don't go." said Sakura as she looked at Zaku and Kin.

"Kin, our work here is done." said Zaku.

"Yes, Zaku, my love, so that means we don't have any reason to be here anymore, right?" asked Kin.

"Yes, Kin, darling, so now all that's left is for our stage crew to be more serious about the real deal." said Zaku as he looked at Kankuro, Baki, and Naruto.

"Yeah, but, you have to stay with everyone until we're done rehearsing. And on top of that, we've worked so hard into putting our backs and hearts into making this play, Carmen, perfect for the last few weeks. And I don't anyone to fight... otherwise it'll ruin the show. You see, everyone is already looking forward into watching this specatcular performance that we're about to perform. So, that's why we need to work very hard into putting our hearts into this show that we're about to have." said Sakura.

"Ah, who cares about that?" asked Zaku.

"Yeah. And you know what, Zaku?" asked Kin.

"What, Kin... my love?" asked Zaku as he looked at Kin.

"I would love to quit at a time like this." said Kin.

"But—" said Sakura as Kin and Zaku were walking away from her.

"Anyways, there won't be anytime left to try and find some replacements. 'Cause guess what? It's too late." said Kin as Sakura was about to prevent her and Zaku from leaving.

"Get out!" she cried as the milk tea slipped out of Sakura's hand as she bumped into one of the sets of Carmen. As Sakura quickly got up, the set was almost about to crush her until...

...until Sasuke saved her as the set fell on the ground and didn't crash Sakura as Sasuke saved her life.

"Sakura!" cried Naruto as she noticed that Sakura wasn't there.

After Sasuke saved Sakura from getting crushed by the set for Carmen, some Miator students said in concern:

"Are you alright? Are you okay? That was a close one."

"Sakura! Are you alright?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Sakura.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks, Sas- I mean, Mr. Etoile." said Sakura as she avoided calling Sasuke by his first name whenever they were with the other students. As Sakura looked at the set... she realized... that it broke.

"Oh man. It took us two whole weeks to get this background set for the stage prepared..." said Kabuto.

"I'm sorry. I'll fix it. Even if I can't do it, I can still fix it." said Sakura as she bent down and looked at the set.

"Hmph. If you want to try and fix it, it's already too late. It looks like everything will be a waste from this point forward." said Zaku.

"Right, Zaku. So it looks like the Strawberry Dorms' tradition will end here... at this very moment." said Kin.

"No. No matter what happens, the show must go on." said Sasuke as he glared at Zaku and Kin.

"Mr. Etoile..." said Sakura as she looked at Sasuke.

"We'll just have to work hard." said Sasuke as he looked back at Sakura then back at Naruto.

"Naruto." said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto.

"Oh! Yes, Mr. Etoile?" asked Naruto.

"You'll have to rewrite the script." said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Either you put less scenes with Micaela and Zuniga, the commander, in it, or you end up getting rid of the scenes that they're in during the show." said Sasuke.

"What?" cried Kin and Zaku in unison and shock.

"Naruto... it's all up to you." said Sasuke.

"Okay! I'll get right to it!" cried Naruto.

"Sakura. Do you mind carrying the set for Carmen by putting it over there, please?" asked Jugo.

"But, Jugo..." said Sakura as she looked at Jugo.

"It'll all work out... that is... if we're all in this together." said Jugo as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Since I've always wanted to try out this kind of work, I'll be looking forward to it." said Sai with a smile.

_Meanwhile, with Kin, Sasori, and Zaku..._

Sasori put a broom in front of Kin's and Zaku's faces.

"You'll work hard, right? As your Student Body Council President of Spica, I order you to do what I say."

"Yes, Sasori-sensei." said Kin.

"We'll do our best." said Zaku as Sasori gave them the brooms to help clean up the stage as Sasuke looked at each other, and giggled while smiling at each other.

As day turned into night, everyone started working hard into fixing up the set for Carmen while onstage.

_The next day..._

Finally, the set for Carmen was all finished.

"Thank you, everyone! It's because of all of you, things are back to the way they were once before." said Kabuto as everyone clapped for the set being completed as Sakura bowed her head while apologizing to what happened the night before.

"I'm so sorry, everyone!" cried Sakura.

"Okay, everyone, I know you're all tired from working hard all night. But now, let us rehearse... from the very beginning!" cried Itachi with a smile.

"What?" cried all the students in unison.

_Meanwhile, with the students from Le Rim and Spica..._

The second graders from Le Rim and Spica were doing,"Romeo and Juliet".

_"_She speaks: O speak again, bright angel! Speak again, bright angel of mine!_" _cried Gaara as he was doing Romeo's line while holding his bear, Percival.

"Oh! Gaara is so cute!" cried Karin who was standing with Ino and Suigetsu as they were watching Gaara and Deidara doing their roles in "Romeo and Juliet".

"Is that so?" asked Suigetsu.

"How come I don't get to act?" asked Ino.

"O, Romeo, Romeo, wherefore are thou Romeo?" asked Deidara as he recited his line for Juliet.

_Later that day..._

Finally, it was time for "Carmen" to open.

"Wow! This is so cool, Sakura!" cried Naruto.

"Yeah! And on top of that Naruto, it's a full house!" cried Sakura.

"Yes! Isn't that great, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto! It is!" cried Sakura as she and Naruto did quiet squeals as they were standing backstage behind the curtain.

**"Ladies and gentleman: We now present to you, "Carmen", which is being performed by the upperclassmen of the Strawberry Dorms." **said the announcer.

"It's about to start." said Itachi as he, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino stood backstage.

Finally, it was time for Carmen (Sai) to come onstage as he ended up wearing Carmen's dress with red lipstick as he had a fan in his right hand with red heels as he looked at the audience who was overjoyed, yet shocked that Sai was actually Carmen.

"How cute!" cried a random Miator girl.

"Sai looks so cute." said Sakura.

"Yeah! That dress totally fits him!" cried Naruto.

"Yes!" cried Ino.

Suddenly, it was Don Jose's (Sasuke) turn to come onstage as he picked up a red rose that Carmen (Sai) dropped.

"Ah, it seems I've fallen in love. Carmen..." said Don Jose (Sasuke) as he thought of Carmen (Sai).

"Oh, Mr. Etoile..." said Sakura.

_Later on in the show..._

It was time for Don Jose (Sasuke) and Zuniga (Zaku) to begin their swordfight.

"Now!" cried Itachi as Baki pushed the "bell sound" button as the bell rang.

"Oh! The bell's call to our captains await my return. Don Jose! Until we meet again! Farewell!" cried Zuniga (Zaku) as he ran offstage and into backstage.

Then, Carmen (Sai) came out to greet Don Jose (Sasuke).

"So wait. Does this mean you're not going back, Jose?" asked Carmen (Sai).

"Hmph! Why should I return? I've already defied my commander. But in order for me to protect you, Carmen... I've always wanted to live with you... ever since... that fateful day." said Don Jose (Sasuke) and Carmen (Sai) were holding hands.

"Oh, Jose..." said Carmen (Sai).

"Oh, Carmen..." said Don Jose (Sasuke).

"You did really well, Zaku, my love." said Kin who was standing with Zaku backstage.

"Don't forget, Kin. After this scene between Carmen and Don Jose is over, you'll be up next." said Zaku.

Later, it was time for Micaela (Kin), to take the stage as she was about to go walk away with Don Jose (Sasuke) to see Don Jose's sick mother.

"But ,Jose! Your mother is sick, and she's about to die any minute now!" cried Micaela (Kin).

"I understandm Micaela! But, Carmen! I promise! I won't give up on you! Goodbye!" cried Don Jose (Sasuke) as he left with his fiance, Micaela (Kin), as the pair left Carmen (Sai) alone onstage.

Just then, a shadowy figure that looked like Carmen appeared.

"Hmph! What's this all about?" asked Sai as he did his line perfectly.

"Good job, Sai!" whispered Itachi.

All of a sudden, Escamillo (Jugo), the bullfighter and man whom Carmen would later on fall in love with, appeared onstage with a bull.

"Oh, Jugo... he's so brave." said Karin.

"That impressive performance of yours, Kin, actually went pretty well, don't you think, love? But still, I wonder what kind of performance that Jugo will show us tonight?" asked Zaku as he and Kin looked at Jugo.

"I don't know, Zaku. But whatever performance Jugo throws at us, I'll be looking forward to it." said Kin.

After Escamillo (Jugo), defeated the bull, he walked to the unconscious bull, threw some kind of ribbon as it landed on Carmen's (Sai) as he picked up the magenta ribbon as he ran to the rows of where the audience was siiting in their chairs, and smiled at the audience as the "Sai Fangirls" roared with applause and fangirl screams.

"Go, Sai-sensei!" cried Neji.

"Yeah, you rock!" cried Tenten.

"Wow!" cried Itachi.

"And he did it perfectly, too!" cried Sakura.

"Yes!" cried Ino.

"Personally, I think Sai's Carmen... is a perfect role for him to play!" cried Naruto.

_Later on in the play..._

Escamillo (Jugo) was telling Carmen (Sai) about him going to the bullfighting tournament.

"Oh, Carmen... I love you so much." said Escamillo (Jugo).

"Oh, Escamillo, I love you, too." said Carmen (Sai).

"I will also win the match that's being held at today's festival. I'll definitely win for you, Carmen!" cried Escamillo (Jugo) as he and Carmen (Sai) began dancing.

"Oh, Escamillo!" cried Sai as he and Jugo almost fell on the ground as Sai broke Jugo's fall with his left ankle. However... Sai' ended up breaking his left ankle in the process of trying to save Jugo from his fall as the two men fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" asked a random Miator boy.

After Jugo got up, Sai said:

"My ankle is sprained. Now that it hurts, I can't dance anymore."

"Oh, you poor thing." said Escamillo (Jugo) as he picked up Carmen (Sai).

"Oh, my darling Carmen!" cried Jugo as he carried Sai backstage as everyone patiently waited for the show to continue.

_Backstage..._

Jugo told the others about what happened to Sai during the scene with Carmen and Escamillo.

"It's weird. Somehow when Sai helped me break my fall, he must have sprained his ankle by accident." said Jugo.

"What?" asked Sasuke as he widened his eyes in shock.

"Mr. Etoile!" cried Jugo.

"Yes?" asked Sasuke.

"Let us duel on the dance floor!" cried Jugo.

"I understand... Jugo... but... that'll still give us some time, right?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Jugo.

"Oh, Sai-sensei..." said Neji as Escamillo (Jugo) and Don Jose (Sasuke) began fighting onstage as the show continued playing.

"Escamillo! This will be a fight! But it'll be between you and me!" cried Sasuke.

"That's exactly what I wanted!" cried Jugo.

"Sai, please, it'll be impossible for you to continue the play if your ankle is sprained like this!" cried Itachi.

"I'll be okay, Itachi. Really." said Sai as Sakura noticed that Sasuke was pointing Don Jose's sword (that he was using for the fight with Escamillo) right at her.

"Wait. What's Mr. Etoile doing?" asked Sakura as Naruto remembered the night that Sakura helped Sasuke practice his lines for "Carmen".

"Sakura... you're up." said Naruto.

"What?" asked a confused Sakura as she looked at Naruto.

"You can be the understudy for Sai!" cried Naruto as he helped Sakura get changed into Carmen's costume.

_A few minutes into the play later..._

As Don Jose (Sasuke) and Escamillo (Jugo) were fighting, Carmen (Sakura) came out, and said:

"Stop! Please... don't kill each other."

Sasuke then looked at Sakura dressed up in Carmen's costume.

_"Nice work, Sakura." _said Sasuke to himself. **(Note: I got that quote from Naruto Episode 101.)**

"Escamillo... you're not only the hero of Seville... but you're also the star of the festival! Now, please go!" cried Carmen (Sakura).

"She's right. I better retreat. But Don Jose, I shall not forget this!" cried Escamillo (Jugo) as he ran backstage.

"How sad. And on top of that, the accident of the shoe was just perfect as well, too... what a shame." said Kin.

"Yes. But what about Sakura Haruno? She's good, no?" asked Zaku.

"But, Carmen! I love you so much! I gave up my honor in the army and committed mutiny to be with you! You have to believe what I'm saying!" cried Don Jose (Sasuke).

"Hmph! So what? I will always be... a free woman! I won't lie to myself!" cried Carmen (Sakura) as she looked away from Don Jose (Sasuke).

"But, Carmen! Just hear me out! Please! Let's go start a brand new life together in a new town so we can start over!" cried Don Jose (Sasuke) as he walked closer to Carmen (Sakura).

With the ring in her hand, Carmen (Sakura) said:

"No! No! This ring that you gave me... I'll forget all about it!" as she threw the ring that Don Jose (Sasuke) gave her.

Just then, the crowd roared with applause as Escamillo (Jugo) won the bullfighting tournament.

"Escamillo! He won! I have to go!" cried Carmen (Sakura) as she was about to run to the bullfighting arena to greet Escamillo (Jugo) there.

"But, wait! Carmen!" cried Don Jose (Sasuke) as he ended up killing Carmen (Sakura) with his sword as she fell to the ground, dead.

**(Note: No, Sakura's not dead, SasuSaku fans. And no, Sasuke didn't actually kill her. It was all part of the acting in Carmen.)**

Don Jose (Sasuke) then fell to the ground as he hovered over Carmen's (Sakura) lifeless body.

"No... what have I done? Carmen... Carmen... no! Carmen!" cried out Don Jose (Sasuke) as he started grieving over the loss of his beloved Carmen (Sakura).

**(Note: Oh, and about the tears that Sasuke's character, Don Jose shed for Carmen, Sakura's character, those were actually real tears. But like I said before: It's all part of the acting.)**

All of a sudden, the students of Miator, Spica, and Le Rim started clapping for Sasuke as Don Jose and Sakura as Carmen as the curtain closed with the two of them behind it.

As Sasuke and Sakura stood up, they saw all of their friends circling them.

"Oh, Miss Sakura! You're so cool!" cried Ino.

"That was an impressive performance." said Itachi.

"Thank you so much, Sakura." said Sai as he had his arms around Neji and Tenten who were helping their Student Body Council President of Le Rim.

_Later that night..._

Everyone started singing, "Eyes On Me" from Final Fantasy VIII... also known as... Karin's song.

_Whenever sang my songs_ _On the stage, on my own_ _Whenever said my words_ _Wishing they would be heard_ _I saw you smiling at me_ _Was it real or just my fantasy_ _You'd always be there in the corner_ _Of this tiny little bar_ _My last night here for you_ _Same old songs, just once more_ _My last night here with you?_ _Maybe yes, maybe no_ _I kind of liked it your way_ _How you shyly placed your eyes on me_ _Oh, did you ever know?_ _That I had mine on you_ While everyone else was singing Karin's song, "Eyes On Me" from Final Fantasy VIII, Sasuke and Sakura were inside Sasuke's greenhouse. "You did a good job, Sakura." said Sasuke.  
"It's because I was able to stand onstage with you... Sasuke... and that makes me so happy!" cried Sakura. "Sakura..." said Sasuke as he looked at her. "Oh, Mr. Etoile..." said Sakura as she and Sasuke held hands... and began kissing. **(Note: I know that Nagisa and Shizuma didn't actually kiss in that scene, but I thought it'd be romantic for SasuSaku to do it. Naruto, would you do the honors?)** **Naruto: Yeah! Believe it, Aerisuke! Ahem!** **Naruto:  
Next Time: Secret!**


	17. Chapter 17: Secret!

Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!) Chapter 17: Secret!

**(Note: Hey guys, it's Aerisuke here. I hoped you enjoyed the story, A Naruto Halloween! But anyways, there's a part of this chapter, Chapter 18, and Chapter 19 that is kind of sad because we get to learn about Sasuke's late girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga, which is really strange because she's Neji's cousin and they both share the same last name in "Naruto", but in this one, Neji never heard of Hinata. And on top of that, both Neji and Hinata share the same last name with Kizuna Hyuga! Anyways, please enjoy this sad chapter! P.S. Happy Halloween, guys! Also, I know that I said that I do not write stories about NejiTen (Neji and Tenten), but you'd have to admit... they do make a pretty cute couple with Neji as Kizuna Hyuga and Tenten as Remon Natsume, don't they?)**

_The next day..._

After the play, Carmen, was finally over, Naruto and Sakura, along with everyone else, was having lunch together in the cafeteria. They were studying in class. They were painting in class. They were studying in their dorms. Naruto and Sakura were sitting outside on a bench together.

_"This is the main appetite of Fall. The fatigue of Fall. The most creative yet imaginative arts of Fall. Oh, the horror of studying in Fall. All the leaves are painted in yellow and red, and they're all dancing in the deep blue sky. But also, Astraea's kind of Fall has something else that I'm really looking forward to. That's right, the day of the Etoile election is coming soon." _said Naruto to himself.

A group of three Le Rim girls were talking about the Etoile election.

"Pretty soon, they're going to accepting entries for the Etoile election, is that right?" asked a random Le Rim girl as she and her friends were looking at the banner for the Etoile election.

_Meanwhile, at Le Rim..._

"But isn't Le Rim supposed to be a part of any of this?" asked another random Le Rim girl.

"Well, only a few people want to desperately win the Etoile election." said another random Le Rim girl,

"Oh! That''s right! How could I forget? It is true!" said another random Le Rim girl as the three girls began giggling.

_Meanwhile, with Sai, Gaara, Neji, and Tenten..._

While Sai was drawing a picture, Gaara, Neji, and Tenten were playing a game of cards.

"This time... I'm not going to lose!" cried Neji as he took a card from Gaara's bear, Percival... and ended up getting the joker.

"Hey!" cried Neji.

"Let me guess: You got the joker again, right, Neji?" asked Tenten.

_Meanwhile, at Spica..._

All the Jugo fangirls were all talking about Jugo wanting to participate in the Etoile election.

"I wonder who the representative of Spica is going to be?" asked a random Jugo fangirl.

"So wait... isn't Jugo participating?" asked another random Jugo fangirl.

"Heh, I doubt that Jugo will probably participate in the Etoile election, anyway." said another random Jugo fangirl.

"Yeah, and as for Zaku Abumi, I think he'd be a wonderful choice to participate in this year's Etoile election." said another random Jugo fangirl.

"Yes, and on top of that, Zaku is so cool, too." said another random Jugo fangirl.

_Meanwhile, with Zaku, Kin, and Sasori..._

Zaku and Kin were with Sasori in the Student Body Council Office of Spica.

"Say, Sasori-sensei, don't you think it's time for you to give up on Jugo already?" asked Zaku.

"Well, who else do you know that could represent Spica, Zaku? As for the Etoile election- what?" asked Sasori as Zaku was standing right in front of his desk and close to his face.

"Sasori-sensei, if Jugo doesn't participate in the Etoile election..." said Zaku as Sasori looked at Kin then back at Zaku as he realized that Zaku would have to participate for the Etoile election whether Zaku would like it or not.

_Later that day..._

All the Sasuke fangirls back at Miator were talking about Sasuke graduating in March of 2009.

"I wonder who Miator will choose to be the Etoile?" asked a random Sasuke fangirl.

"Mr. Sasuke is graduating in March of next year. So I probably doubt that he'll get re-elected." said another random Sasuke fangirl.

"But that means that the only person can replace Mr. Etoile is..." said another random Sasuke fangirl.

"I guess it'll get really tough this year on who's going to be the Etoile for Miator." said another random Sasuke fangirl.

_Later that night..._

Sasuke and Itachi were inside the Miator Student Body Council Room alone together.

"It looks like everything's getting really heated up around here, Sasuke." said Itachi.

"That's right. It's about time that we decide on who should be the Etoile very soon... which is why we should hurry up and get everything prepared and ready for the Etoile election." said Sasuke as he looked at a paper.

"So... does this mean that you won't have that kind of work anymore... Sasuke?" asked Itachi as he stood up and got out of his seat.

"After all, you're still the Etoile for now, right?" asked Itachi as he gave Sasuke a stack of paperwork for his own little brother to sign.

"And on top of that, this paperwork has to be done by today, too, you know, Sasuke." said Itachi.

"Don't woory, Itachi. I will." said Sasuke.

_The next day..._

Naruto and Sakura were talking about the Etoile election.

"Hey, Naruto, what's this Etoile election that everyone's talking about?" asked Sakura as she and Naruto were outside while walking to their class.

"Oh, you don't know about it yet, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"No. But since everyone's already talking about it, I feel a little embarrassed to ask you." said Sakura.

"Hmm... well... the full name about the Etoile election is... Les souffe toi des election en Etoile." said Naruto as he translated on what the Etoile election meant in French.

"Le souffe de toi-" said Sakura as she was trying to say it back in French.

"Just like the name says, it means, The Event Of Electing The Etoile." said Naruto.

"Wait... so the Etoile himself or herself gets elected?" asked Sakura.

"Of course! Why, how did you think that we chose Mr. Sasuke as the Etoile?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not really sure if we chose Mr. Sasuke right away, it's just that when he became the Etoile, he was immediately chosen as the Etoile from the start." said Sakura.

Naruto then giggled at Sakura, and said:

"Just as I expected those words to come right out of your mouth, my adorable Sakura." said Naruto as they arrived at the Virgin Mary shrine and began to pray.

"The participants that are running for the Etoile election have to face a lot of tests first." said Naruto.

"Huh? Tests?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, but while a boy has to demonstrate his handsomeness, a girl has to demonstrate her beauty, but they also have to demonstrate their grace, and above all, elegance, so that way, the can prove of how courteous and wonderful they are in every area. But they also have to be the most popular person and a role model, so that way, they'll get elected." said Naruto.

"Wow... it must be tough... being the Etoile." said Sakura as she and Naruto were walking to class.

"Yes, Sakura, it is. It is tough being the Etoile." said Naruto as they bumped into Sasuke and Itachi who were also walking down the hallway.

"Good morning." said Naruto and Sakura in unison as they bowed their heads to Sasuke and Itachi.

"Good morning." said Itachi and Sasuke as they were walking by Naruto and Sakura.

"Good morning, Sakura." said Sasuke as he was smiling at Sakura while walking by her.

"Good morning, Mr. Etoile." said Sakura.

_"Sasuke..." _said Sakura as she was daydreaming about Sasuke as the two of them now had an intimate relationship ever since their first kiss and the time they slept together.

"Sakura?" asked Naruto at a lovesick Sakura who was thinking about Sasuke.

"Huh? Oh! What's wrong, Naruto?" asked Sakura as she snapped out of her trance and looked at Naruto.

"Oh, um... what was I going to ask you? Oh yeah! Do you want to go watch the red leaves together?' asked Naruto as he looked out the window.

"Watch the red leaves? With you?" asked Sakura as she also looked out the window.

"Yes, why, the red maple leaves here at Astraea are so beautiful, but there's also a much more beautiful, yet, peaceful place nearby somewhere around here, too." said Naruto.

"The red maple leaves, huh? Yeah. Okay. I'll watch the red leaves with you, Naruto." said Sakura.

"I'm so glad you said that, Sakura. I'm going to prepare delicious lunchboxes just for us!" cried Naruto as he got closer to Sakura's face.

_Later that day..._

At Le Rim, Gaara and Tenten were watching Neji stack a pack of cards while Sai stood by, looking out the window.

Gaara then looked at Sai who started looking at him, and smiled.

Meanwhile, back at Spica, Karin was watching Jugo ride his horse, Star Bride while standing by a tree.

_Meanwhile, with Kin and Zaku..._

Kin and Zaku were sitting outside on the rooftop of the Spica Student Body Council President Office Building.

"Well, I guess it's already time for us to make our final preparations, that is, if we want to gain the posistion of Etoile. Kin?" asked Zaku as Kin sat next to him, put her right hand on Zaku's left shoulder, and said:

"Oh, don't worry, Zaku, my love. It looks like our time limit is up." said Kin.

_Meanwhile, with Sasori..._

Sasori was sitting in the Student Body Council President of Spica's Office.

_"There's not much time left. But if it goes on like this... no. In order for us to choose the right Etoile from Spica... then it has to be Jugo." _said Sasori to himself.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto..._

Naruto was at the library reading some cookbooks to make lunchboxes for him and Sakura.

"Wow, it looks so delicious. Oh yeah, that's right. I'll be able to make one of Sakura's favorite fruit sandwiches as well, too!" cried Naruto as he giggled..

_Meanwhile, with Sakura and Ino..._

While Sakura was waiting for Naruto to prepare lunchboxes so they could have lunch together, Ino showed.

"Ms. Sakura!" cried Ino as she came running to Sakura and put her arm on Sakura's.

"Oh! Ino! Aren't you supposed to be going home?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, but do you mind if we walk back to the Strawberry Dorms together?" asked Ino.

"No." said Sakura as she and Ino walked back to the Strawberry Dorms.

Sakura and Ino were walking back to the Strawberry Dorms together.

"So about the Etoile election for Miator, we, the first graders almost think that Mr. Naruto would be a good choice to run for the Etoile." said Ino.

"Huh? Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, because everyone adores Mr. Naruto as their idol." said Ino.

"Is that so? Well that's only because Naruto has good grades, and he's a really nice person, too. I already know, and I get it." said Sakura.

"Yes, but... Ms. Sakura, I- huh?" asked Ino as she was imagining that Sakura would ask her to be her partner for the Etoile election.

_In Ino's imagination..._

_"Ino, please be my partner for the Etoile election!" cried Sakura as she and Ino were holding hands._

_"Oh, Ms. Sakura!" cried Ino._

_"You're my partner for the Etoile election!" cried Sakura._

_"Partner! What a wonderful sound to hear..." said Ino._

_Out of Ino's imagination..._

"Uh, Ino, partner?" asked Sakura as Ino was holding out her hand.

"Huh? Oh! Well, I was thinking, that if you participate for the Etoile election, Ms. Sakura... who will you pick as your partner?" asked Ino as she began to blush in embarrassment.

"Partner?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing! I'm just thinking, just thinking, that's all..." said Ino.

"No, I know that you're thinking, but I'm not talking about that. I want to find out what a partner is?" asked Sakura.

"What? Oh! It's the person that participates in the Etoile election with you." said Ino with a smile as she smiled at Sakura.

"Oh... so wait... they participate together?" asked Sakura as she was closer to Ino's face as Ino began blushing.

"Yes, they participate together." said Ino.

"Oh! So two people participate in the Etoile election together?" asked Sakura as she looked at Ino.

"That's right. The Etoile election has to set up pairs that have to go through these tests together." said Ino.

"I see." said Sakura.

"You haven't heard about it?" asked Ino.

"Well, if one person becomes the Etoile, then what will happen to the other one?" asked Sakura as she looked away from Ino and put her two fingers on her chin while thinking.

"The other person also becomes the Etoile, too. But in the real world, the two of them can become the Etoile together." said Ino.

"But if the two of them are the Etoile... then that means that Mr. Sasuke's still the Etoile of this year, right?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, but not only is Itachi-sensei from the Student Body Council his brother, but he's also his assistant as well, too." said Ino as she and Sakura continued their walk to class while Sasuke was in the Miator Student Body Council Room still signing the paperwork while Itachi just sat and watched to make sure that his little brother would complete the paperwork.

"But then, why is Mr. Sasuke working alone?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I don't reallly know that much about him, but..." said Ino.

_"I wonder why he's working alone?"_ asked Sakura to herself.

Later that night...

Naruto and Sakura were in their dorm getting ready for bed.

"Hey, Naruto." said Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Who's the other Etoile?" asked Sakura.

"Oh!" cried Naruto.

"Ino said the Etoile contains a pair of two people, right?" asked Sakura.

"That's right. But only two great friends that are also best friends can become the Etoile together." said Naruto.

"But if Mr. Sasuke is the current Etoile righ now, then who's the other one? I wonder... what did happen to the other one? Huh? Naruto?" asked Sakura as she noticed that Naruto didn't answer her question.

Finally, as Naruto turned around to face Sakura, he said:

"Oh. Yeah. About her... she died about two years ago."

"Oh." said Sakura.

"But ever since that day, something inside of Mr. Sasuke changed." said Naruto as he sat on the bed next Sakura.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Itachi..._

Sasuke and Itachi were still in the Miator Student Body Council Room as Itachi watched Sasuke sign all the papers for the big Etoile election that was coming up.

"Sasuke, you've changed, Little Brother." said Itachi.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"You actually start to take your job more seriously than ever before. And..." said Itachi.

"Itachi... what are you talking about?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Itachi.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto and Sakura..._

Naruto was telling Sakura about "the other Etoile".

"Naruto, about this girl, what kind of person was she, huh?" asked Sakura.

"Well... Sakura... do you mind if I think about your question about the Etoile for a little while?" asked Naruto.

"Well..." said Sakura.

"As for the other Etoile, for me, telling you her makes me feel..." said Naruto.

"Makes you feel?" asked Sakura.

Naruto then stood up, and asked:

"Sakura, for now, let's just go to sleep, okay?" as he and Sakura went to bed.

_Meanwhile, with Itachi..._

Itachi was taking a bath and thinking about how Sasuke changed over the past two years.

_"You've really changed... Sasuke. Ever since Hinata died... and after she first came here to Miator..." _said Itachi to himself as he was thinking about how Hinata and Sasuke used to be together.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto and Sakura..._

As Naruto was asleep, Sakura could hardly sleep at all. She then remembered Naruto's words about two best friends becoming the Etoile:

_"But only two great friends that are also best friends can become the Etoile together."_

_"Two great friends that are also best friends can become the Etoile together, huh? This girl... was she a girl who was really that important to Sasuke?" _asked Sakura to herself as she finally fell asleep.

_The next day..._

Sasuke was at his greenhouse watering his plants while thinking of Sakura.

_"Sakura..." _said Sasuke to himself as he smiled while thinking about her.

_Meanwhile, with Itachi..._

Itachi was in the Miator Student Body Council Room while writing out Sasuke's paperwork for him. Just then, Sakura stood by the door, but quickly turned away from Itachi.

"What's wrong? Do you need anything? If you're looking for Sasuke, he's at the greenhouse, Sakura." said Itachi.

"Oh! Well, that's not exactly what I wanted, but..." said Sakura as she and Itachi went to the cafeteria.

"Thank you so much." said Sakura.

"Ow! It's too hot!" cried Sakura as she realized that her cup of tea was too hot.

"Oh! So you _weren't _looking for Sasuke after all, huh?" asked Itachi.

"Well, I... um..." said Sakura.

"Sakura... the Etoile election... is that what this is all about?" asked Itachi.

"Yes." said Sakura as she nodded her head.

"Don't tell me... it's about... the other Etoile... right?" asked Itachi.

"Yes." said Sakura.

"I see." said Itachi as he took a sip of his tea.

"I've already asked Naruto about her." said Sakura.

"Oh? And what did Naruto say about her?" asked Itachi as he put his teacup down.

"He said that he needed some time to think about the question that I asked him regarding the other Etoile." said Sakura as Itachi took another sip of tea and put his teacup down while Sasuke was still at the greenhouse watering his plants.

_"Sakura..." _he said to himself... again with a smile while thinking about Sakura... again.

As Sakura was asking her question about the other Etoile to Itachi, he said:

"I think you need to give me some time while thinking about on whether I should be the one to tell you about her.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"She was Sasuke's... Etoile partner, but at the same time, she was also an important person that was so close to me." said Itachi.

"Oh... I see." said Sakura.

"But Sakura... I ask of you: please give me some time... to think about your question... regarding the other Etoile." said Itachi.

"Yes... Itachi-sensei." said Sakura as she became worried.

"You're anxious to know, right?" asked Itachi as he looked at Sakura.

"Oh! Yes... I... I guess I am." said Sakura.

_Later that day..._

Sasuke came back inside the Miator Student Body Council Room and saw Itachi signing some paperwork.

"She came over today." said Itachi.

"She? She who?" asked Sasuke.

"Sakura." said Itachi.

"So what did Sakura want?" asked Sasuke.

"Well... I hate to say this, Sasuke, but... she wanted to know... about the other Etoile." said Itachi.

"What? She did? What did you say to her? Tell me, Itachi." said Sasuke as he looked at Itachi.

"I told her that I needed some time to think about her question." said Itachi.

"Oh." said Sasuke.

"You... and that girl... Hinata Hyuga..." said Itachi.

"Itachi?" asked Sasuke as he was eager to know what Sakura wanted to know about Sasuke's late girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga... or also know as... the other Etoile.

"Oh! It's nothing, Sasuke!" cried Itachi.

_Later that day..._

As Sakura was at Sasuke's greenhouse, she remembered Itachi's words regarding the other Etoile:

_"You're anxious to know, right?" _

_"Why... am I..." _said Sakura to herself as she left Sasuke's greenhouse and took a walk.

_Later that night..._

Sasuke was in Hinata's room, the same room that Sakura found!

_Meanwhile, with Itachi..._

Itachi was in Sasuke's room waiting for his little brother to show up.

"Hinata Hyuga... the other Etoile..." said Itachi.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke..._

As Sasuke was about to go to bed, he heard Sakura playing Hinata and Neji's theme from Naruto on the piano.

_"Wait a minute... that's Hinata and Neji Hyuga's theme." _said Sasuke as he could Hinata through Sakura playing her theme.

As Sakura was playing Hinata and Neji's theme, she remembered the time that she first met Sasuke and the time that he kissed her and slept with her.

"Me... and Sasuke... together..." said Sakura.

Just then, Sakura stopped playing Hinata and Neji's theme on the piano as she saw Sasuke sit down on the piano bench next to her as they ended up playing Hinata and Neji's theme together.

"You played really well in playing the piano, Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Oh... I practiced." said Sakura.

"Huh?" asked Sasuke.

"I wanted to show you of how hard I worked in playing the piano, which is why I wanted to play the piano together with you, Sasuke..." said Sakura.

"I see. But..." said Sasuke as he looked away from Sakura.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as she looked at Sasuke.

"That girl... she loved that song. So that song you just played, Sakura... that... was her song." said Sasuke.

"That girl? Wait, Sasuke, are you talking about the other Etoile?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. What fine pretty red autumn leaves we're having." said Sasuke.

"Oh! Yes! They look pretty no?" asked Sakura.

"Next Saturday, we should go see the red leaves together... you'll be... with me... the whole day... Sakura." said Sasuke as he looked at Sakura.

"Oh! But Sasuke, can Naruto go with us? I promised him that I'd go with him." said Sakura.

"No." said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Sakura as Sasuke stood up, looked at her, and said:

"After we look at the leaves, we're going to my vacation home."

"But, Sasuke..." said Sakura.

"Sakura... I want to tell you... all about that girl... because _I'm _the one who knows all about her. But for you... Sakura Haruno... you do understand what I'm telling you, right?" asked Sasuke as he gave Sakura a serious look on his face.

"Yes." said Sakura.

"Thank you." said Sasuke as he left Sakura alone in The Music Room and went back to his dorm.

_Meanwhile, with Itachi..._

Itachi was in Sasuke's room waiting for Sasuke to show up. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door..

"Come in." said Itachi as Sasuke opened the door.

"Oh... Sasuke... my own little brother... it's you." said Itachi.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto and Sakura..._

Naruto was busy preparing his and Sakura's lunchboxes along with their lunch while waiting for Sakura to come in her door. Immediately, Sakura came into their dorm.

"Oh! There you are, Sakura! Where did you go? I have everything prepared for our lunch. And now, all we have to do is to wait for tomorrow, then I can finally give my adorable Sakura her favorite fruit sandwiches-" said Naruto as Sakura interrupted him by getting closer to his face, and said:

"I'm so sorry, Naruto."

"What? Sorry? What are you sorry for, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Itachi..._

As Sasuke was standing right in front of Itachi, he was unbuttoning Itachi's pajamas.

"Sasuke... talk to me." said Itachi.

"Itachi... I've decided. I'm going to tell Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Is that so?" asked Itachi.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto and Sakura..._

Sakura was telling Naruto about her wanting to see the red leaves with Naruto.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto! I promised you that we'd see the red autumn leaves together..." said Sakura.

"Sakura... Mr. Sasuke said that you were going somewhere with him... because he's going to tell you about his past... right?" asked Naruto as he sadly looked at Sakura who began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I just wanted to know. I really want to know more about Mr. Sasuke. It's because... I... I... said Sakura as she had tears in her eyes... and began to cry.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Itachi..._

Sasuke was still unbuttoning Itachi's pajamas.

"You want to be free... by forgetting all about the troubles in our past... that we shared with Hinata... our brotherly childhood... when we were kids... back... when we had Mother and Father... until... I was forced to kill them... and everyone else in our clan." said Itachi as he began to cry.

"Well, if Sakura's really the person... that I have to tell my story... with Hinata, then..." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke... you've really changed. Back then, you used to be a cold person, where you wouldn't let anybody want to touch you... or to come into your heart...ever since we lost Father and Mother... about nine years ago... and I killed our clan... just like that... an iceberg... you used to be so cold... cruel... unmoved... as if you had no soul... or never had feelings... for anyone... but then... after Hinata died... the iceberg in your heart began to melt. Sasuke... that means... that your heart is ready... to welcome Spring. Sakura Haruno... she might be the girl... to give you... this kind of spring." said Itachi as Sasuke undressed his pajamas as it showed his chest... and there... was the necklace... that was on Itachi's neck... this whole time.

"You've been waiting for this moment for so long, Itachi. So long... that you opened up my heart... and showed me the man... of who I am today. Thank you... Itachi... my Big Brother." said Sasuke as he looked at Itachi and smiled at him while taking off the necklace from his neck.

"Oh, Sasuke..." said Itachi as tears began to fall from his eyes.

_The next day..._

After Naruto and Itachi bid Sasuke and Sakura goodbye, Sasuke and Sakura were off to Sasuke's vacation home in a taxi. Sakura then remembered Naruto's words about preparing lunch for Sasuke and Sakura as she held her lunchbox.

_"Then, how about you have lunch with him?" _asked Naruto as his words echoed inside of Sakura's head.

"We're going back to the Strawberry Dorms before it gets dark." said Sasuke.

"Oh! Okay." said Sakura as she and Sasuke looked out their windows without looking at each other.

**Naruto:  
Next Time: Storm Of Love!**


	18. Chapter 18: Storm Of Love!

Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!) Chapter 18: Storm Of Love!

**(Note: And now... another moment you've been waiting for. We finally get to learn the truth... about Sasuke's past... with his late girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga. Warning! There's a part of this chapter that's really sad, so get a box of Kleenex for this one, because trust me... it'll make you cry. P.S. Look, I know that I've said this before, but I'll say it again: The only reason why I have some boys play the girls in Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!), is because I don't know that many Naruto girls and on who would fit the characters themselves. I mean, I know Karin, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, uh, the actress that played the princess in the first Naruto Movie, and Shion, who's in the first Naruto Shippuden Movie. Anyways, please enjoy this sad chapter!)  
**

As the taxi dropped Sasuke and Sakura off at a street where Sasuke's vacation home was just a few miles away, they started walking to the vacation home.

"Um, Sasuke..." said Sakura.

"Hmm? What is it, Sakura?" asked Sasuke as he looked at her.

"About this... vacation home of yours... is it far away?" asked Sakura.

"No, it's not that far. But don't worry, Sakura. You'll see it soon. I promise." said Sasuke as he looked at Sakura with a smile.

"But, however, before that... we'll..." said Sasuke as he looked at the red autumn leaves.

"Oh! The autumn leaves. They're beautiful, aren't they?" asked Sakura.

"Yes they are, Sakura... yes they are." said Sasuke.

_"As we're walking like this, I feel like we're getting closer and closer to Sasuke's vacation home. But... the story... regarding the Etoile... and about Sasuke... I'm really looking forward to knowing more about it. But I..." _said Sakura to herself as she was eager to know more about Sasuke's story with Hinata.

_Later that day..._

As Sasuke and Sakura were continuing their walk, Sasuke stopped walking, looked at Sakura, and asked:

"Hey, Sakura... how about we have our picnic here?"

"What?" asked Sakura as Sasuke looked at her lunchbox.

"The lunch that Naruto made." replied Sasuke as he and Sakura were eating their sandwiches that Naruto made for them together.

"It's delicious, don't you think so, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh! Yes, it is, Sasuke." said Sakura as she looked at Sasuke.

"Sakura, don't forget that when we head back to the Strawberry Dorms, we should Naruto for making our lunch, okay?" asked Sasuke as Sakura remembered about what she told Naruto about her wanting to see the red leaves with Sasuke... and for Sakura to know more about Sasuke's past with Hinata.

_Flashback..._

_Sakura was telling Naruto about her wanting to see the red leaves with Naruto._

_"I'm so sorry, Naruto! I promised you that we'd see the red autumn leaves together..." said Sakura._

_"Sakura... Mr. Sasuke said that you were going somewhere with him... because he's going to tell you about his past... right?" asked Naruto as he sadly looked at Sakura who began to cry._

_"I'm sorry, Naruto. I just wanted to know. I really want to know more about Mr. Sasuke. It's because... I... I... said Sakura as she had tears in her eyes... and began to cry._

_End of flashback..._

As Sakura was thinking about her conversation with Naruto, Sasuke looked at the red leaves, and said:

"You know, Sakura... about that girl... I used to spend a short summer here with her. But, now all my memories that I shared with her... are buried... in the sands of time... and it's just as quiet... as the bright red and brown autumn leaves fall."

After Sasuke and Sakura were done eating their lunch, they continued their walk to Sasuke's vacation home.

"It sure is quiet, huh?" asked Sakura.

"That's only because there's no one here, Sakura." said Sasuke as he looked at her.

"Wait... Sasuke... did you just say... that there's no one here?" asked Sakura as she looked at Sasuke and looked carefully at her surroundings.

"The vacation home that I go to has everything there, including the surrounding areas around here. That means we're the only ones here, Sakura. But this beautiful background that you're seeing right now, Sakura... it belongs to only the two of us." said Sasuke.

_"So... this place that Sasuke is talking about... was also his special place that he shared with the other Etoile..." _said Sakura to herself.

"What?" asked Sasuke as Sakura realized that she was looking at him.

"Oh... it's nothing, Sasuke." said Sakura as she blushed at him.

"Oh dear." said Sasuke.

"What? What's wrong, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura... we better run." said Sasuke as he gave her a serious look on his face.

Suddenly, it began to rain as Sasuke was holding onto Sakura's hand as they were quickly running to Sasuke's vacation home, hoping not to get wet with rain.

"There it is, Sakura. It's up ahead." said Sasuke as they finally arrived at his vacation home. They then arrived at the front door.

"Sakura... do you mind opening the door for me?" asked Sasuke as he gave her the key to his vacation home.

"What? Oh. Okay." said Sakura as she took the key from Sasuke's hands and looked at him.

"It's already been two years... since I've been to my vacation home with that girl... Sakura." said Sasuke as Sakura was finally able to open the door to his vacation home as they went inside.

As they finally got to Hinata's room, Sasuke said to Sakura:

"Sakura, wait here. I'll go prepare the shower." as he left Sakura alone in Hinata's room as Sakura secretly put the key to Sasuke's vacation home around her neck and looked at the room that she was in. She then walked to the window, and looked out at the rain.

_Meanwhile, with Sakura and Sasuke..._

As Sakura got inside the bathroom, Sasuke gave her a towel.

"Sakura... here... use this." said Sasuke.

"Oh, but what about you, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Huh?" asked Sasuke.

"The shower..." said Sakura.

"Sakura, thank you so much for concerning yourself about me and of what I do." said Sasuke with a smile.

"Huh?" asked a confused Sakura who began blushing as Sasuke walked to the door.

"But don't worry about me. I'll just use the shower that's on the second floor. But just take your time here, please... Sakura" said Sasuke as he opened the bathroom door.

"But, Sakura..." said Sasuke as he looked back at her.

"Yes... Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"After we're done with our showers... you and I will talk alone." said Sasuke as he closed the bathorrom door and left Sakura alone in the bathroom to take her shower as the two of them took their showers separately in a different shower.

After Sasuke was done with his shower, he put his robe on went inside the room and looked at the picture of him and Hinata together.

_"Hinata... it's been a really long time... since I've been here... to our special place. But... I'm sorry... Hinata." _said Sasuke to himself as he put the picture of him and Hinata down.

After Sasuke left his room, he went to Sakura's room.

_Meanwhile, with Sakura..._

After Sakura was done with her shower and also put her robe on, Sasuke came into her room as she was looking at the key that he gave her.

"Sakura. Do you mind having a drink of hot chocolate?" asked Sasuke as he walked to her with cup of hot chocolate for him, and one for Sakura.

"Oh! Sure!" cried Sakura as she looked at Sasuke as she smiled at him as he smiled at her back.

_"He's so cute..." _said Sakura to herself.

_Later that night..._

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting by the fireplace drinking their cups of hot chocolate together.

As Sakura and Sasuke were drinking hot chocolate, Sakura looked at Sasuke while taking her sip and immediately put her cup down.

"Hey, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Yes?" asked Sasuke.

"For some reason... I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this. But then... why are you telling me this story of yours... Sasuke? Why?" asked Sakura as she looked at Sasuke who smirked at her, and said:

"It's all because of you... Sakura."

"Sasuke." said Sakura as they heard thunder and lightning coming from the rain and looked out the window.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto..._

Back at Miator, Naruto was also looking out the window while thinking of Sakura.

"Sakura... you're taking a long time... with Mr. Sasuke." said Naruto.

_Meanwhile, with Itachi..._

Itachi was also looking out the window while thinking of Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke... my little brother." said Itachi.

_Meanwhile with Sasuke and Sakura..._

Back at Sasuke's vacation home, he and Sakura were also watching the same storm.

"What a hectic storm. Well, it looks like we can't go back, Sakura." said Sasuke.

"What? But Sasuke..." said Sakura as she got on her knees and looked at Sasuke.

"Don't worry... we'll sleep here for tonight." said Sasuke as he looked at Sakura.

"Sleep here? Tonight?" asked Sakura.

"We're going back to the Strawberry Dorms tomorrow. So the storm will be over by tomorrow morning." said Sasuke.

"Is that so? But, Sasuke, Naruto will worried about me, and I didn't get any permission to spend the night with you here..." said Sakura.

"Don't worry, Sakura... I'll talk to Itachi about this." said Sasuke as he left Sakura alone in the living room.

_"Me... alone... with Sasuke... the two of us... together..." _said Sakura to herself.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke..._

Sasuke was talking to Itachi on the phone as he told him that Sakura would be spending the night with him at his vacation due to the monstrous storm.

_Back at Miator..._

"Okay, Sasuke. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Little Brother. I love you." said Itachi as he put the phone down.

"Thank you for letting me use your phone, Sister Chiyo." said Itachi.

"You're welcome. But really, Itachi. It was nothing." said Lady Chiyo.

Itachi then walked to where Naruto was standing by the window and looked out the window.

"Well?" asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. They're not coming back today." said Itachi.

"Oh no... Sakura..." said Naruto as he was disappointed that Sakura wasn't coming back with Sasuke due to the storm.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Sakura..._

Back at Sasuke's vacation home, Sasuke and Sakura were walking to Hinata's room.

Sasuke then opened the door which led to Hinata's room, looked at Sakura, and said:

"Sakura, come on in."

Sakura then walked inside Hinata's room.

"This room..." said Sakura.

"As of right now, there's no one using this room. This was her room." said Sasuke.

"Oh! Her? You mean the other Etoile?" asked Sakura as she looked at Sasuke.

"Yes, Sakura. Her name was... Hinata." said Sasuke as he walked closer to Sakura.

"Ms... Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. Hinata Hyuga." said Sasuke.

"But wait, Sasuke, isn't she related to Neji Hyuga from Le Rim?" asked Sakura.

"Well, yes... but technically, Sakura, they were not siblings. They were cousins." replied Sasuke.

"Oh... I see. Hinata Hyuga.." said Sakura as she repeated Hinata's name to Sasuke.

"And if she were alive right now, then she would've been the same age as the both of us, Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Oh..." said Sakura as Sasuke at on Hinata's bed.

"This room once belonged to Hinata... yes... this was her room." said Sasuke.

"So this was Hinata's room, huh?" asked Sakura as she looked at Hinata's bed.

"The reason why I brought you here, Sakura, was because I wanted to tell you my story." said Sasuke as he walked to the window.

"At the time... there was also a thunderstorm." said Sasuke.

"At the time?" asked Sakura.

"When we... made love." said Sasuke as he looked at Sakura.

"Made love?" asked Sakura as she sadly sagged her head down.

"No, love wouldn't be the right word to put it. Even now, I still can't tell the difference between true love... or friendship... or just some plain old innocent kind of love. I just can't figure it out. But, without a doubt... Hinata and I still needed each other." said Sasuke as he looked out the window and away from Sakura.

_"Sasuke... I must continue to listen. It seems like Sasuke's really being serious about telling me his story..." _said Sakura to herself as she looked at Sasuke.

_"But... Hinata..." _said Sasuke.

"Hinata..." said Sakura as she was eager to learn more about Hinata from Sasuke.

"From that point on... my world fell apart... since the day she died. But the only one... and the only person... to help fix my world up again... was you... Sakura." said Sasuke as he looked at Sakura.

"What? Me?" asked Sakura.

"It's because of you... I'm able to stand up for myself once again. It's because of you... now, I can finally..." said Sasuke as he put his right hand on Sakura's left cheek.

"Oh, Sasuke. Me too. Ever since I first met you, I..." said Sakura.

"Go put some clothes on." said Sasuke as he put his right hand over his heart.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Because the story is long... I can't let you wear those pajamas for long. Hold on. I'll go bring your clothes for you. I'll be right back, so stay here, Sakura, okay?" asked Sasuke as he went to go bring Sakura her clothes... while leaving her alone in Hinata's room.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke..._

As Sasuke went to his room, he looked at the picture of him and Hinata together which was facing down.

"Don't worry about me, Hinata. See? I'm okay now. But if it's her... Sakura Haruno, then..." said Sasuke.

_"I'll be alright." _said Sasuke to himself with a smile as he thought of Hinata.

_Meanwhile, with Sakura..._

While Sakura was waiting in Hinata's room for Sasuke to come back with her clothes, she looked out the window while Naruto was watching the same storm back at Miator while looking out the window and thinking of Sakura as Itachi also watched the same storm while thinking of Sasuke... his own little brother.

"Oh, Sasuke." said Sakura.

As Sasuke was about to enter Hinata's room, he was carrying Sakura's clothes. He was about to open the door, but hesitated and asked himself:

_"No... stop it, Sasuke... you just told Hinata that you alright, didn't you?" _

Afterward, Sasuke was finally brave enough to go in Hinata's room to give Sakura her clothes.

"Sakura." said Sasuke as he looked at her.

"Sasuke." said Sakura as she looked at him.

"The lights will come back on anytime soon now." said Sasuke as he walked closer to her.

He then caressed the necklace that Itachi gave to Sasuke as it was now worn around Sakura's neck.

"Sakura. Here... I brought you your clothes." said Sasuke.

Suddenly, he remembered Hinata wearing a necklace, too.

"Huh?" asked Sasuke.

Suddenly, Sasuke saw Hinata through Sakura.

_"Sasuke-kun..." _said Hinata as her words echoed inside Sasuke's head as he remembered that Hinata used to call him that when they were together, and before she died.

Just then, as Sasuke was thinking about Hinata, Sakura's clothes immediately fell out of his hands and into the ground. Then, Sasuke began to cry about his beloved Hinata.

"Sasuke?" asked a shocked Sakura as Sasuke fell into her arms, crying Hinata's name over and over.

"Hinata..." said Sasuke as he began to have tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke..." said Sakura as she also began to have tears in her eyes as well, too.

"Hinata... Hinata..." said Sasuke as he continued repeating and crying Hinata's name over and over.

"Sasuke..." said Sakura as she also began to cry.

"Hinata..." said Sasuke as he repeated Hinata's name one last time.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke as he saw a heartbroken Sakura, crying.

"Sasuke..." said Sakura.

"Sakura..." said Sasuke as Sakura ran out of the house, crying.

Finally, Sasuke calmed down, stood up, and said:

"Sakura..." as he followed her outside as she stood over a leg, heartbroken about what just happened between her and Sasuke as she remembered him saying Hinata's name over and over while crying.

Finally, after Sasuke found Sakura, he was almost about to apologize about hurting her.

"Sakura..." said Sasuke as he put his right hand on Sakura's right shoulder as she turned around to look at him.

"Sasuke..." said Sakura.

"I..." said Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." said Sakura, tearfully.

"What? But Sakura-" said Sasuke as Sakura interrupted him by saying:

"Don't say it, Sasuke. I'm not good enough for you, right? I'm sorry!" as she ran back to Sasuke's vacation house.

"Wait! Sakura!" cried Sasuke as he saw her running back to his house. He then saw Sakura run inside the house as the lights turned on.

_"Sakura... I'm... sorry... I didn't mean... to hurt you... or to make you cry... I only wish that... you could forgive me. But... the truth is... Sakura... is that I... I... I love you!" _cried Sasuke to himself as he began crying again.

_The next day..._

When Sasuke woke up the next morning, he saw that the picture of him and Hinata had been put down by him. He then got out of bed... and became sad... because of Sakura.

_"Maybe... maybe I should go apologize to her... in fact... I think I'll do that right now." _said Sasuke as he walked to Sakura's room.

"Sakura, listen, I- huh?" asked Sasuke as he got into Sakura's room... but noticed... that she had gone back to Miator... now... all that was left... was her nightgown.

_Meanwhile, with Itachi and Naruto..._

Back at Miator, Naruto and Itachi were at the front door waiting for Sakura to show up with Sasuke. But however... Sakura ended up coming by herself.

"Huh?" asked Naruto as she noticed Sakura coming.

"Sakura!" cried Naruto as he and Itachi ran to her.

"Sakura, you're back." said Naruto.

"Oh... Naruto... Itachi-sensei... it's you." said Sakura.

"Hey... wait a minute... Sakura... where's Sasuke?" asked Itachi as Sakura sadly shook her head.

"I'm sorry... Naruto... Itachi-sensei..." said Sakura as she passed out into Naruto's arms.

"Sakura? Sakura!" cried Naruto as he noticed that Sakura had lost consciousness.

"Sakura?" asked Itachi.

"Sakura!" cried Naruto.

"Hold on, Naruto. Stay with Sakura. I'll go call a doctor." said Itachi as he left a crying Naruto alone with Sakura.

"Sakura, hang in there! Sakura! Please wake up! Sakura..." said Naruto as he began to cry as Itachi looked back at Naruto and an unconscious Sakura.

"Sasuke... you've done it again... how could you... foolish little brother? How could you break... Sakura's heart like that... huh?" asked Itachi as he went back inside to call the doctor to check on Sakura.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke..._

Sasuke was back at his vacation home while thinking about what happened between him and Sakura last night.

_"Sakura..." _said Sasuke to himself as he looked at the picture of him and Hinata together.

_"Hinata... if you were here... how would you have reacted... if I kept saying Sakura's name... over and over, huh? Sakura..." _said Sasuke to himself as he began crying while thinking about Sakura Haruno, his current love... and Hinata Hyuga... his old girlfriend... who died... about two years ago.

**Naruto:  
Next Time: Refrain!**


	19. Chapter 19: Refrain!

Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!) Chapter 19: Refrain!

**(Note: Alright guys, this is another sad chapter (along with Chapter 20). But in this chapter, we finally get to learn nore about Sasuke's past with his late girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga. Also, when Itachi is telling Sakura the story about Sasuke and Hinata's tragic love story, Sasuke is thirteen, but their moves forward to one year later. Also, Sasuke is wearing his Chunin Exam outfit in the flashback. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter! Oh, and most of the dialogue is from SasuHina: Their Tragic Love Story... except Itachi's narrating. But there's also a little bit of extra stuff at the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! R&R Please!)**

_Later that day..._

As Sakura woke up in her dorm, Itachi was in there.

"Naruto? Oh! Itachi-sensei!" cried Sakura as she sat up and noticed that Itachi was in her dorm

"It's okay, Sakura." said Itachi as he looked at the necklace that Sasuke gave to Sakura.

"Sakura... I'm really sorry about what happened between you and Sasuke... and the fact that he hurt you." said Itachi.

"Oh! I mean... yeah. Itachi-sensei... since you're Sasuke's older brother... how much do you know about how he and Hinata used to be together?" asked Sakura.

"Well...fine... I'll tell you everything you need to know... about my little brother... Sasuke Uchiha... Sakura. Ever since Sasuke was a baby, I've known... so much about him... but then... about thirteen years later... and six years after I killed the Uchiha clan under Konoha's orders... and made up with him... and since I know... everything about his relationship with Hinata... I'll tell you... everything... no... all of it..." said Itachi while Naruto was standing outside the gate of Miator while waiting for Sakura. Soon after, Naruto decided to take a walk.

Itachi then stood by the window, and said:

"It's a long story. Sasuke and I... after our clan was killed... and our father and mother were gone... Sasuke and I ended up living in the same room in the Strawberry Dorms ever since we were in first grade. But about three years ago, the two of us became third graders... I was also called in by the Student Body Council President to meet him there. They were talking about a new transfer student. What have I been doing... these past three years? Why am I telling you... about another person in this story? However, this love story about Sasuke and Hinata that are you about to hear... Sakura... does not have a happy ending... " said Itachi as he began telling Sakura the story... about Sasuke Uchiha... and Hinata Hyuga's... tragic love story.

_Flashback..._

_3 years ago, Spring..._

_Eighteen-year-old Itachi Uchiha was opening the blinds for thirteen-year-old Hinata Hyuga to look outside of her window. After Itachi killed the Uchiha clan when he was twelve and his little brother, Sasuke was seven, the two brothers reconciled the next day after their parents ' deaths as it then decided by the Hokage that Itachi would not only still be Sasuke's older brother, but he would also become his legal guardian._

_"Look, we can see the cathedral from here. Hinata Hyuga. When you first come to a new dormitory that you don't know, you might get homesick once in a while. But, if you ever are sad, no matter how sad or how little your worries are about being here or at home, then please feel free to come and see me, okay?" asked Itachi with a smile._

_"Yes." said Hinata._

_Itachi was telling his thirteen-year-old little brother, Sasuke, that Hinata was going to be their room temp._

_"What? So our room temp has been decided already?" asked Sasuke._

_"That is correct. Her name is Hinata Hyuga. She's a first grader who just transferred here." said Itachi._

_"Then, Itachi, how was it decided? By fate?" asked Sasuke._

_"It was the Student Body Council who made the decision to send Hinata here to Miator. And since Hinata's body has been weak ever since she was a little girl, she can't be a regular room temp. Which is why, Sasuke, she was assigned for us to take care of her." said Itachi._

_"Hmmm... well ever since we've become third graders, we get to have a room temp with us... and here I was excited... and what do I get? Nothing!" cried Sasuke as he laid down on the bed._

_"Sasuke, why is my little brother always so immature? Everyone always looks up to us. And ever since Hinata's been sick at an early age in her life, she wasn't able to go to elementary school which is why she stayed home all the time. That's why we want Hinata to have a great time here while at Miator, and that's why we picked the most suitable upperclassmen for her." said Itachi._

_"Itachi. So you're saying that I'm the one that's always immature? Huh? After all, you did say to me that you wanted to be the Student Body Council President so badly, right?" asked Sasuke as he got closer to Itachi's face._

_"But a good Etoile usually requires the Student Body Council President's support. You do know that... don't you, Sasuke?" asked Itachi._

_"Itachi? What are you saying? Are you saying that you want me to become the Etoile? Hmmm?" asked Sasuke._

_"Yes." said Itachi._

_"And then what?" asked Sasuke._

_"But... Sasuke..." said Itachi._

_"If you ever become sad and lonely, Itachi... then will you let your own foolish little brother pick you up from the Student Body Council Meeting Room after school?" asked Sasuke as he whispered in Itachi's left ear._

_Itachi then blushed and threw that books at Sasuke as he left the room._

_"Sasuke!" cried Itachi as Sasuke stood behind the door as Itachi continued to throw the books as Sasuke began laughing._

_"Foolish little brother." said Itachi._

_Later that day..._

_Sasuke and Itachi were on their way to Hinata's room._

_"Hey, Itachi... you can go by yourself, can't you?" asked Sasuke._

_"Of course not, Sasuke. You should already know that this task was assigned to the both of us... not just you, Sasuke. Besides... Hinata is a beautiful girl that fits you perfectly, which is why I think you two would make a cute couple if you were around her and got to know a little bit more better." said Itachi._

_"Itachi, to me, that's just boring." said Itachi as they went to Hinata's room._

_"Come in." said Hinata._

_Just then, as Sasuke looked at Hinata, it was just like Itachi had said... Hinata... was truly a beautiful girl._

_Sasuke and Hinata then shook hands as they introduced themselves._

_"Sasuke Uchiha." said Sasuke as he introduced himself to Hinata._

_"Hinata Hyuga." said Hinata._

_"Sasuke?" asked Itachi._

_"It's just like Itachi said." said Sasuke._

_"What?" asked Hinata._

_"You are a truly beautiful girl." said Sasuke._

_"Thank you so much, Mr. Uchiha." said Hinata as she stood up._

_"It's Sasuke. Please... just call me Sasuke." said Sasuke._

_"May I call you, "Sasuke-kun"?" asked Hinata._

_"Sasuke-kun's fine." said Sasuke as he smiled at Hinata as Itachi and Sasuke spent the rest of the day with Hinata._

_Later that night..._

_Itachi was making tea for him, Sasuke, and Hinata._

_"This time, this recipe is from the Uchiha clan which was sent to me by the Third Hokage from Konoha after our parents passed away. Although... it is slightly similar to Sasuke's." said Itachi to Hinata as Sasuke took a sip of tea and said:_

_"And at first, I thought the Uchiha Clan had such strange and peculiar tastes."_

_"What's that, Sasuke? Are you criticizing our family tea from the Uchiha Clan?" asked Itachi._

_"I think we're better off... Big Brother Itachi." said Sasuke as Hinata took his teacup and said:_

_"But... this tea has a nice scent." as she took a sip._

_"It's delicious." said Hinata._

_"That's great, Itachi. I guess Hinata's on your side, then, huh?" asked Sasuke._

_"That's right. I guess three people already like our Uchiha Clan tea. Thank you, Hinata." said Itachi._

_"Don't mention it." said Hinata._

_The next morning..._

_Hinata, Sasuke, and Itachi were leaving their dormitory and decided to take a walk._

_"I'm leaving!" cried Hinata as she began running._

_"Hinata! Wait for me!" cried Sasuke as he ran after her._

_"Hey! Hinata! Sasuke! You could at least wait for me, too, you know!" cried Itachi as he ran after Sasuke and Hinata._

_After Hinata stopped running, she stopped to catch her breath._

_"Hinata, are you okay? We're almost there." said Sasuke as he finally caught up with her._

_Later that night..._

_Itachi, Hinata, and Sasuke were looking at the stars._

_"How beautiful." said Hinata._

_"I know. It'd be more romantic if we could only see a meteor shower." said Sasuke._

_"Sasuke, stop ruining the atmosphere." said Itachi._

_"But still, the starry night sky looks so beautiful... on a night like this, right?" asked Hinata._

_"I think if I remember correctly, three years ago when it was summertime, there were reports saying that the Perseids meteor shower would appear on this very night." said Itachi._

_"It's too early, Itachi. What a shame." complained Sasuke._

_"But, I wonder if I'll be alive by then..." said Hinata._

_"Don't say that, Hinata. Of course you will." said Sasuke as he looked at Hinata._

_"But... now... I'm much happier than I was before." said Hinata as the trio (Sasuke, Hinata, and Itachi) continued looking at the starry night sky._

_Later that night..._

_Sasuke and Hinata snuck out of their dorm and saw a tree._

_When they got to the tree, Hinata kissed Sasuke and said:_

_"Make love to me... Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke then smiled at her as he ended up sleeping with Hinata while Itachi was waiting for them to come back to their dorm._

_The next day..._

_Itachi was in Hinata's room as she told him that Sasuke ran into the Sister. Itachi then opened Hinata's blinds for her._

_"But it's true, Itachi! Sasuke-kun did run into the Sister! He's still in the disciplinary room." said Hinata as she giggled._

_"Is that so? Well... I guess Sasuke has to be honest by telling the truth for once." said Itachi as Hinata hugged him from behind his back._

_"Hinata?" asked Itachi._

_"Itachi. Before I came to Miator, I was too weak and so sick, that I couldn't be able to leave or get out of my room. But before I came to Miator... I... thought that I'd be dead by now. I thought I wouldn't be alive by now. But when I started living here in Miator, I was saved from the other world. Itachi... thank you... for letting me meet your little brother, Sasuke." said Hinata._

_"You're welcome. I'm happy that you were able to meet my little brother, Sasuke, too." said Itachi as he put a hand on her shoulder._

_1 year later, Winter..._

_About a year had already passed... since Sasuke and Hinata have been together._

_One day, Sasuke was looking out the window... until Itachi came, of course._

_"Itachi? Big Brother, don't you have to go to the Student Body Council today?' asked Sasuke as an angry Itachi put a paper in front of his face and said:_

_"Sasuke, what's this?"_

_The note read:_

_"I vow to walk together with Sasuke Uchiha" ~ Hinata Hyuga._

_"It's just like you're seeing now, Itachi. It's an application for the Etoile election. It's just as you always wanted, you wanted me to participate in the Etoile election, so I signed up." said Sasuke._

_"Then what's the meaning of this? Hinata is your partner!" cried Itachi._

_Sasuke clicked his tongue and said:_

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, you should already know by now that Hinata's the one."_

_"But she's sick! She's been getting sicker and sicker ever since the beginning of the new year started. That's why she hasn't been coming to school, is that right, Sasuke? Foolish little brother... do you even know what it means to be the Etoile? It means that he or she's the representative of all of the three schools. And he or she has also great responsibility of being the head out of all the students here at Miator. Sasuke, do you actually think that Hinata could live through all that?" asked Itachi._

_"I don't think she can do that..." said Sasuke as he turned around not facing Itachi._

_"But then why, Sasuke... why, Sasuke? Why?" asked Itachi._

_Later that day..._

_Sasuke and Itachi were visiting Hinata's room._

_"Hinata, you have a visitor." said Sasuke as he opened the door to Hinata's room as he and Itachi went inside to see her sitting down with a machine right beside her._

_"Hinata..." said Itachi._

_"Huh? Oh! Itachi! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" asked Hinata as she smiled at Itachi._

_"Yeah. Long time no see, Hinata. How are you feeling?" asked Itachi who was stunned with shock._

_"Well, today I feel great. I couldn't even get out of bed yesterday." said Hinata as she smiled at Itachi and Sasuke._

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Itachi..._

_Itachi and Sasuke were setting up a bath for Hinata._

_"Aren't you going to take her to the hospital?" asked Itachi._

_"It's already... too late... Itachi." said Sasuke._

_"What? No! No way! Who told you that?" asked a shocked Itachi._

_"About three days ago, the doctors said that she only has three more months left to live." said Sasuke._

_"No... it can't be... why now..." said Itachi._

_Sasuke then stood up and said:_

_"She wouldn't tell us."_

_"No... that's impossible... how come you waited so long to tell me this, Sasuke? Why, foolish little brother? Why?" asked a shocked Itachi as Sasuke accidentally leaned on the button to the heater which made it turn on._

_"It's because... the both of us decided on this... Hinata and I both decided that I would become the Etoile. But the problem is, I don't know if I'll get elected or not. But this year, there's going to be a representative from Spica, right?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Itachi._

_"It doesn't matter, Sasuke. Whether if it's Spica or someone else... there's no way that the two of you could lose. And the two of you have to step onto that stage as well, too. And then, you two will become the Etoile for this year." said Itachi as he looked at Sasuke to which he looked at his older brother as well._

_Later that day..._

_It was finally time for the Etoiles to be announced._

_"**We will now begin the Etoile procession ceremony. The Etoile this year will be... from St. Miator Boys' and Girls' School... Mr. Sasuke Uchiha and Ms. Hinata Hyuga." **said the announcer._

_Itachi was sadly dressing up Hinata who was also sad as he knew from Sasuke that Hinata would only have three months left to live._

_"All finished. You look so beautiful." said Itachi._

_"Thank you." said Hinata._

_After Itachi was done dressing up Hinata, it was time for her to join Sasuke on stage._

_"Now... Hinata... go meet Sasuke on stage..." said Itachi as Hinata nodded her head. But just as Hinata was about to walk on stage, she passed out._

_"Hinata!" cried Itachi as Hinata woke up and quickly said:_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Hinata... please... hold onto me." said Itachi as Hinata nodded her head again._

_"The angels... I can hear them singing..." said Hinata as Itachi walked her over to Sasuke to join him on stage._

_"Itachi... thank you for everything." said Hinata._

_"Just a few more steps, Hinata." said Itachi._

_"The angels... their voices..." said Hinata as she fell into Sasuke's arms._

_"Hinata!" cried Sasuke._

_"Sasuke... kun..." said Hinata as she passed out._

_A few days after the Etoile election was over, sadly... Hinata died._

_Later that night..._

_Sasuke and Itachi then went to Hinata's room._

_"This room... is going to be empty for a while. Are you... crying... Sasuke?" asked Itachi as he looked at Sasuke._

_"No... Hinata never cried. Even in the end when she was dying, not once had I seen or heard her cry. Now... there's no one using this room. No one will know... what happened here." said Sasuke as he went inside Hinata's room._

_When he got inside her room, he started to remember the times that he and Hinata have been through together... including the times that Hinata has called him... Sasuke-kun. As he was remembering his beloved Hinata, Sasuke... began to cry... along with Itachi... who was also crying as well._

_As Sasuke was crying, he kept repeating Hinata's name over and over._

_"This is... all I know so far. From that point on, Sasuke's heart had been broken which made him seal it. The only person in those last two years, and the only one who had been trapped inside of Sasuke's heart... was her... Hinata Hyuga... cousin of Neji Hyuga... from Le Rim... she was at a place... where no one... could be able to reach her. And that Hinata girl... is still there... inside of Sasuke's heart." _

_End of flashback..._

After Itachi was done telling his story, Sakura began to cry again while standing right behind Itachi, crying, as she was remembering the night that Sasuke hurt her when he was saying Hinata's name over and over.

"I'm sorry... I have... placed all my hopes on you. After Hinata died... that was the second time... that Sasuke lost someone... so important to him. I was a fool to believe that Sasuke would try to move on... and to... forget all about that girl. I have placed this awful burden on you." said Itachi as he put his left hand on Sakura's right hand, and said:

"I'm so sorry... Sakura."

"Sasuke..." said a tearful Sakura as she continued crying about Sasuke breaking her heart.

**(Note: And this proves that Sasuke and Shizuma... are heartbreakers. Oh, but no offense. I love Shizuma and Sasuke. Anyways, please enjoy the next chapter!)**

**Naruto:  
Next Time: Confession!  
**


End file.
